The Crimson Fox
by Amcm74
Summary: Crimsonfox is your standard issue Alliance Rogue. Now the SI-7 has given her the prestigious task of guarding King Varian Wrynn. Is she completely unprepared for her assignment? You had better believe it.
1. Author Note

Disclaimer: I do not own Blizzard, Warcraft, or any of the characters contained there in. All characters in this story are owned by their rightful creators.

So this story has been stagnating on my hard drive. Inspired by this letter:

Dear Sheylann,

I am writing to inform you of things I learned today. Crimmy has demanded that I start Tillers rep. I have no idea why she wants me to grow things that do not lead to lethal poisons. I have to say it was a horrible experience. I realized that I hardly ever fly anywhere. You do not need it in battlegrounds and Timeless. However out here in the world it seems as if my Gryphon has aged to the point of hardly moving. I may have to put her down soon. I do not have near the funds to improve my lot. Skinning and Leather working has not proven to be a lucrative profession for me. That being said, at least I have SI-7.

Per you advisement Shaw has, with a twinkling in his eyes of amusement and a devilish grin that has set my danger sense on fire, ordered me to see to King Varian Wrynn's ongoing positive mental state. I am to keep him in good spirits during our mission in Pandaria thus forth and without complaints. You must know this is an impossible task. I love to complain and it has been a grand past time to me. I did try the whole, Royals family bonding thing we discussed. Seems Anduin, despite all his love of mud and snakes for anti-vemon, has a loathing for worms and fish hooks. He refused to accompany his father to the beach and instead took up with Wrathion to the Timeless Isles. How I wish I had been ordered to follow him instead. The kid never leaves the safety of the center court. I could skin turtles until I faint of exhaustion on the beach. No, I have to entertain an Old Super Serious Grumpy Warrior Guy. For the record, that is not a complaint, its a fact. You can deal.

You know what else I learned today with the Tillers? That my fishing skill is 10. Well, its 10 now. At this you are cringing or laughing at me. I can not go fishing with the King with such a sad pitiful ability such as this. I would be a laughing stock. My cooking seems to be lack luster as well. So if I am forced to go we will surely starve.

This being the case let me offer this suggestion up to you. Let's send GOYA! She finished her Tiller rep and has opened up her fields for songbells. Whatever the heck those are. Crimmy seemed over joyed about it so, eh. Anyway Goya does not have to run dailies anymore. She should have plenty of free time to entertain our King. That way I could return to flightless Timeless Isles. Oh wise and wonderful Druid that has the ear of my boss, please help a girl out here!

Oh so sincerely,

The Crimson Fox.

I hope you enjoy the story.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It should have been a wonderful day at Lion's Landing in Krasarang Wilds. The sun was shining brightly, and a cool breeze was blowing in from the Krasarang Cove. There was even the flavorful scent of fresh banquets by the very best trained Pandarian Chefs wafting in the air. Yet Admiral Taylor and Mathias Shaw Leader of the SI-7 looked as if a hurricane was rolling in.

Taylor rubbed his brow in frustration. "Some days I wish I had drown in Vashj'ir when that mercenary ship sank."

"You get used to it, Admiral." Shaw straightened his back. "One thing I learned is Nobles and Royals are rarely pleased. The higher they are the more impossible it becomes."

"Which is why I was less then thrilled to escort Prince Anduin out of Stormwind in the first place." Taylor shook his head, "But here I am, in a far off continent getting my ass reamed by his father. My ranks are spread thin as it is. Most of the time I have to hand jobs out to adventures and Alliance Heroes for inordinate amounts of gold."

"I hear you on that. At least we are bank rolled by the Alliance. I have no idea how the freelancers get by." Shaw sighed deeply.

"I can tell you this. If it were one of my men acting like this, I would order some shore leave with lots of booze and women." Taylor turned to head back to his duty station.

Shaw's gaze followed the other man. It was rare that Taylor had ideas that appealed to Shaw, but this one did. King Varian Wrynn had not been relieved of his stress since before Anduin had been born. The loss of his wife, a magical depression beset upon him at the hands of Onxyia, and then split asunder by dark magic into two beings for a time. The King had been been dealing with War and Strife his entire life. The Prince was soon to be fourteen. That was a long time to go without a break of some type. Still who could possibly suggest such a thing with Garrosh totting around a piece of an Old God? Varian was under more stress then ever to maintain tight control of the Alliance. Plus he was dancing a fine line with Vol'jin when it came to aiding the rebel forces of the Horde.

No, this was not something to suggest. It was going to have to be covertly planned out and set in motion. Shaw looked out at the waves in contemplation. Who did he have under his command that would fit the job. Someone whose duties that would not be missed or questioned. Certainly had to be a breathtaking example of the female form. Varian's preference was at least clear on that account. Then there had to be some mutual connection. The King's time as Lo'gosh would match easily with any battleground tested agent. The list grew smaller with each added criteria. Shaw pondered a moment more and decided on a human. Someone of Stormwind, born and raised amoung their people would be best.

A groan escaped Shaw as he realized that he had not been narrowing the field. He had someone in mind from the first, and was merely acknowledging her qualifications. Now the hard part, finding her. He made his way up the slope to where Amber Kearnen stood looking out at the carnage they had made of Garrosh'ar Point.

"Amber." The gruff tone he used turned the SI-7 sniper instantly.

"Shaw!" Amber tossed a hasty glance back at the sunken Horde ships then back to Shaw.

He came to stand next to her. Looking out with a somber expression. "Missing Rell?"

Tears filled the agent's eyes almost instantly, but she held them back. "I am fine. Do you have a mission for me?"

An open lie planted boldly in his face. Shaw decided to finish his objective quickly and leave her to her pain. "I just need some information. The Crimsonfox, do you know where I can find her?"

"Fox? Last I heard she was working between Timeless Isles and the Tillers in Halfhill." Amber cocked up and eyebrow. "Considering the time of day, I would wager on Halfhill. She works her farm early."

Shaw choked. "Fox is farming, you say? Are you sure?" Not what he expected from one of his most experienced battleground rogues.

"Yes, sir. Besty has been unwell and Fox is hoping to raise enough funds to retire her." Amber supplied easily.

"She's still on that ancient gryphon?" Shaw was truly surprised. He figured the creature would have been dead by now.

"Not much use for flying in battlegrounds, arena fights, and Timeless Isles, according to our Fox."

"True enough. Carry on as you were." Shaw turned and walked toward the gryphon master. He would handle this himself. Halfhill was not that far off. As he waited for them to bring his ride he caught sight of Varian's large imposing Grand Armored Gryphon. An image of old Besty filled his mind. Oh yes, this was going to be amusing on so many levels, and not just to the King.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Why was she doing this? The Crimsonfox, Fox to her friends and those she worked with, stared at the mud covering her leather gloves. Oh, who was she kidding? She was cover in mud from head to toe, and there was nothing to be done about it. Farming was not her thing. The plants she was growing were not even reagents for fatal poisons. She looked over at Farmer Yoon. He was about worthless. A true City Paw, just as Haohan said. Standing there, giving her tasks, and sending her to kiss up to the other members of the Tiller's Counsel.

Yoon had refused her plan though. She had wanted to capture the Hozen Chief Yip-Yip and drag him into a Tiller's meeting. Then stab him with one her of slower killing poisons before all members, and let them watch him wither in a tortuous death. After that Fox doubted any of the uppity farmers would trouble either her or Yoon again. But, no, instead she had to work and earn their trust and friendship. Tossing carrots in a basket for Mung Mung, she had to admit it was working. Slower then she would have liked, but things were headed in the right direction.

"Fox?"

She sat up straight and swallowed hard. She knew that voice. The golden brown eyes turned to fix on Shaw. Hell, what was he doing here? If the Leader of SI-7 had come out personally to Halfhill it had to be bad. Fox came to her feet. She took a moment to push back a strand of hair that had broken lose from her short ponytail. "Yes, Shaw. It's me."

Shaw's brown eyes sparkled with humor. "Testing camouflage?"

By the light, she knew he was going to do this to her. "Yes, but I find this to be an inferior blend of browns then that found in Elwynn. Although the ability of the locals to grow produce in the Valley of the Four Winds out paces anything we have back home."

"You could have the decency to blush Fox. I caught you rolling around in the mud like a pig." The comment had him moving out of the way as a clump of mud flew past his shoulder. "Watch that! I am your superior." That landed a clump in his chest. "You're cleaning this."

She reached down to grab up another handful, but Shaw stopped her. He sprinted over and grabbed Fox's wrist. Struggling to pull her hand away she growled, "If I am already on the hook for cleaning your armor, you have my word, I'm going all the way."

"As much as I would enjoy that, Fox, I really am here for a reason." A seriousness had entered his tone. One all Shaw's SI-7 Agents knew.

Fox let her arm go limp and Shaw dropped his hold. "Who do you want me to kill this time?"

Damn. What had they done to her over the years that this would be her reaction. "You are not being ordered to kill anyone."

"There goes my hope this mission would be fun. So I'm to gather intelligence again?" Fox's face fell as she imagined herself hold up outside a cave in Kun Lai Summit in the cold.

"No. Fox! In all Seriousness, this one shouldn't be all that bad." Shaw put his hands on her arms. A slow smile spreading over his face. Even covered in mud, she was exceptionally pretty. If not for the Night Elf he was seeing, Shaw might have made a play for Fox himself.

"You're starting to scare me." Fox stated in a flat tone. If anything she had learned in her seven years with the SI-7 it was that nothing was ever easy. It was fun and exciting. A rush to the senses filled with pure terror to exhilaration that left your heart hammering for days after.

"I have decided to dedicate your duty to entertaining the High King." Shaw watched her blank expression. Surely she would have some reaction to the promotion. "King of Stormwind? Varian Wyrnn?" He prodded. "Have you received a blow to the head, woman?"

"I know whom you are referring. I am just confused as to what you are implying. How am I, an agent of the SI-7, trained in killing and spying, suppose to entertain his Majesty? Isn't that more of a job for a noble daughter? Maybe even one of the Kirin Tor's parlor mages?"

"You think he wants to spend his off time tasting wine and talking about the fine art of needle point? Varian has been years without any real diversions. You know Pandaria well enough. Take him sightseeing. Perhaps fishing?"

"I don't fish." She scowled at the very idea. "Could you find someone else?"

"Fox." There was a warning tone in Shaw's voice. "I have everyone else working. It would take me days to track down another Agent and get them here."

"Fine." The word came out almost a groan. She reached up without thinking and rubbed more mud over her face in frustration. "Maybe I can set something up where Varian and Anduin take some father son time. I do not mind standing guard for that."

"Your idea of standing guard would be?" Shaw didn't like the sound of that.

"Stealthing in a corner where they cant see me."

"Fox!" Shaw snapped and gave her the surliest glare he could muster. She was suppose to be a distraction. What was the point of selecting Fox if Varian never even saw her. Damn it, why did his agents always come with minds of their own?

She wasn't backing down. "You want him entertained. I do not see any reason to go about this openly. I am an agent of the SI-7. When do you want us openly flaunting our presence, or is there something more to this? You better be straight with me."

Shaw squirmed. She had him there. "Fine. Do whatever you want. I just want Varian Wrynn in a better mood. Taylor and I require it to keep our sanity. I am sure Sky Admiral Rogers will be in complete agreement as well on this."

"So that's the root of all of this? I am a human sacrifice?"

"Basicly." Shaw shrugged, and then nodded quickly at her.

"Great." Fox's shoulders dropped. "Let me get Besty and I will be on my way."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Varian Wrynn, King of Stormwind, High King of the Alliance watched with mild annoyance as supplies were loaded onto his gryphon for an early morning fishing trip. His son, Crown Prince Anduin had left the afternoon before. Declining the excursion in favor of visiting the Timeless Isles in the company of Wrathion, a Black Dragon. Varian was vastly disappointed. It was always nice to spend time with his only child. Still he decided to go ahead with the SI-7 agent that had been assigned. Varian had to appreciate the effort the SI-7 was taking on his behalf, even if things had not worked out as he would have liked.

All of his direct subordinates had been more then encouraging about adding some amusing diversion to his days. Shaw going as far as to locate an agent. Admiral Taylor had nodded in gruff, but firm approval. Sky Admiral Rogers had been more vocal saying, "Praise the Light! Someone is finally doing something about your cantankerous moods, your Majesty. I was about to assign a liaison to take my place at these briefings."

Admiral Rogers' blunt honesty is what really motivated him. She had always been respectfully loyal. Taking a bit of down time would give him time to reflect on how he was coming across to others in his command. If those nearest to him were struggling to tolerate his personal climate, it was a pressing concern. Varian could not have the Horde's rebel forces taking offense to his word or actions during this time.

So here he was, preparing to go off on a morning trip of relaxing fishing. At least he would be, if Shaw's agent would arrive.

"You're Majesty, King Wyrnn." The voice held a slight tremble in it's feminine tone.

Varian turned, and a scowl fixated on his features instantaneously. One look at the Rogue before him had him thinking of one thing. Curse Shaw! For that matter curse Admiral Taylor and Rogers as well. Because he did not put it past the lot of them to have played a hand in this. Fishing trip, his plate covered rear. The woman before him did not invoke a single thought of fishing. Of that he was for sure. If his subordinates thought he was too ignorant to realize what was really intended, they had another thing coming. No wonder it took an hour to pack the gryphon with supplies. It looked like they had planned on him doing a bit more then casual fishing suggested.

"I'm the Crimsonfox. Fox for short, your Magesty." She dipped her head in respect. "I will be accompanying you on your various outings through Pandaria."

"Of course." Varian the tone was low and curt. He watched her wring her hands in nervousness. Fox, indeed. They could have tried to to be subtle. At least she had the decency to seem ill at ease before him. But it was hard to show any respect for a woman who was willingly to sell her body out for any cause. She would be sorely disappointed, because Varian was having none of it. He could find his own women, and in his own time.

"Shall we be going?" Fox could feel the irritation radiating off the King the moment he had turned to face her. It was worse then Shaw had implied. How was she ever going to get Varian to relax and enjoy himself when he was a veritable thunder cloud of discontent? It was an impossible task! They should have sent a social climbing noble daughter and a cask of wine. That was what the man really needed! Certainly not a Rogue most skilled in assassination and spying. Talking with people was not her forte. She clinched her fists tight. The fingernails digging into her palms. Truth be told being seen in general was not her style. Fox was more sure then ever Shaw had erred in his selection.

"I am ready. Lead on, Rogue." Varian shooed her off with a wave of his hand.

"Very well." Fox dipped her head and turned. She moved over to tested the straps on Besty's saddle before mounting. She lifted the reins before giving the old gryphon a gentle, but reassuring pat.

Varian started forward, and then noticed the mount the woman was on. Really noticed it. At first, he had thought it a rare Snowy Gryphon. Now he could see it was not the case. It was white from age. The golden coat on it's body all but faded to silver fur that rustled in the ocean air. Seriously? They could not have gotten the woman a decent mount? Were they hoping the thing would fall out of the sky, or fail to carry her back? Leaving him honor bound to offer her a seat with him. Gritting his teeth, Varian promised himself that if this were the case, this Fox would find herself stranded. She would have to wait until he could summon someone else to rescue her.

As they lifted into the air, Varian also realized that her mount was agonizingly slow. A deep sigh escaped him, as he pulled back on his grand armored gryphon to keep from losing her. He soothed his anger by promising himself that if he was forced to go out again tomorrow he would slaughter the creature before the first pack was set out.

They did not travel far from Lion's Landing. Just over the hills to the east. Varian was grateful beyond words the selected area had not been far. Garrosh'ar Point was still in clear view before them. A few crabs scuttled across the sand and a single soft shelled turtle basked in the morning light.

Fox quickly moved to pull out the fishing supplies that had been sent out with them. Varian came to her side as she offered him up his finely crafted fishing pole. He took it in hand and watched her kneel down to unsnap the gnomish tackle box's bindings.

The corner of his mouth cocking up as he noticed her eyes widening at the impressive selection within. A thought occurred to him, and he tested his theory. "Care to make a choice on what will work best on the local fish?"

Fox paled. "I.. uh."

By the Pantheon luminescent underwear, he was right! The woman could not fish. Did not have the first inkling about the very task she was set out to do. The only thing left was to consider very carefully which one of his people he would strangle first when he got back. Shaw was ranking pretty high on that list. "Just hand me the heat treated spinning lure."

"This one?" Fox held up the first one that came into her hand.

"That is a glow worm." Varian watched her blush and look down into the box again. A groan escaping him as he knelt beside her and touched the lure. "This is what you are looking for."

"Is it best for seaside fishing?" Fox scanned the rest of the box.

"It's specially engineered, and any fish will go crazy for it." Varian stood up and began baiting his hook.

Fox nodded and watched him cast his line. "So it's a sure thing."

"If you have the skills to use it." Varian looked back at her. "Which I am betting you do not."

Fox came to her feet and swept the sand from her pants. "I never had much use for fishing before today."

"So what do you do in the SI-7, that they would assign you to me." Varian could not contain his curiosity. She remained silent and looked out at the sea. "Feel free to tell me. Whatever the security clearance is, I assure you, I have it."

Fox laughed and brought a hand to her mouth. "I don't doubt that. I can assure you that even though my fishing skill is lack luster..."

"Nonexistent." Varian threw back.

"Astute of you, but yes." Fox continued, "I do have my uses."

"Which is?" Varian seriously doubting her now.

"I did that." Fox pointed across the bay to Garrosh'ar Point.

Varian looked to the devastated Horde landing. "Admiral Rogers lead that attack. Are you taking credit for it?" She could not be so bold as to try and take credit for the assault.

"Admiral Rogers gave her orders from aboard the Skyfire. I manned an aircraft that killed Horde ground forces before helping to sink two Horde ships. Then while Rogers gave her pep talk, I dawned a parachute to help Sulley and Rell on the ground. It did not take long to encounter the locals, aid Paw'don, and relocate Admiral Taylor for more orders." Fox took on a distant look in her eyes that confirmed her story. She decided to leave the part of losing Anduin once she found him the first time.

Varian was stunned. "So was this your first mission."

"By the Light, No. I have served the SI-7 under Shaw for the last seven years. I mainly skirmish with the Horde in Alterac Valley and Arathi Basin. I also have the honor of being a royal guard on rotation for the last three years."

"I have never seen you before." Varian blinked. Wondering if he could trust her words.

Fox smiled with sincere joy. "That is because you were not suppose to, your Majesty. Thank you for the wonderful complement."

The line dipped and Varian turned his attention into landing a Reef Octopus. Fox produced a fish basket and quickly settled the creature inside.

Varian watched her. He was feeling bad about his initial reaction to this SI-7 Agent. She was unaware of the course of his previous thoughts was reassuring, but still he wanted to make amends. "So, would you like to learn to fish?"

Fox looked over at Varian with a nod, "I am sure, after we are done here today, I can travel over to see Ben of the Booming Voice in Halfhill. He has offered his assistance on more then one occasion."

"And what would you need with him, when the King of Stormwind is offering you his aid?" Varian looked down to gauge the woman's reaction.

The golden brown eyes blinked for a moment. Varian clearly see that she was wondering if he was merely toying with her. "Are you serious?" Fox broke down and asked in barley a whisper.

Tossing out the fishing line, Varian moved his gaze to the sea. "It would be my pleasure, Fox."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Shaw!" Varian came out of his chair the moment the Leader of the SI-7 entered the room. "I demand an explanation."

Shaw gritted his teeth, "What do you need me to explain?" A stall tactic. He knew exactly what Varian wanted to know. The problem was that the King had figured out his plan for Fox so quickly. Being to obvious was not Shaw's style.

As if to echo Shaw's thoughts, Varian growled out, "The SI-7 agent you sent to fish with me."

"Fox? Is she a problem?"

"She didn't have the first clue about fishing." Varian crossed his arms and looked down at his lead Rogue. "I am pretty sure you were aware of that before you sent her."

"I can see where that would be a problem. We can rectify it." Shaw shrugged. "But to be honest we had hoped Prince Anduin would have gone along with you as well."

Varian shook his head. How had he forgotten about Anduin? No. He would not be swayed by the trickery that was Mathias Shaw. Waving his hand at the man, Varian added, "It's no longer a problem. I have started teaching her myself."

"This is the problem?" The ginger eyebrow rose. So the King had taken enough of a liking to Fox to want to improve her skill. That was fantastic. Good job, Fox. Shaw could not stop the edges of his mouth from turning up. He had known they could count on her in this matter.

"No. Damn it Shaw, that is not the problem." Varian clinched his fists. He did not miss the look of self satisfaction on the other man's face. "If you had to send someone out with me, then tell me, why you chose one of the most attractive females you have under your command?"

Shaw's shoulders jerked with a repressed laugh. A fist came to his mouth and he gave a sharp cough trying to compose himself before his King. "So you find her attractive? I didn't realize that was a punishable offense. I will decommission her immediately."

"Shaw!" Varian gasped at the man's blatant amusement.

"Excuse me, your Majesty, but I do know my name. You do not have to keep shouting it at me." Shaw folded his hands behind his back and rocked to his heels. He felt like a child that had just learned class had been canceled. Varian approved of Fox. Rogers and Taylor would hail him as a hero to all once the news was out. Soon they would be reaping the rewards of his manipulative scheming.

Varian did not know what had the Rogue so amused. He pointed a finger at Shaw to emphasis his point."You can keep playing this game with me, but we both know exactly why you sent her out there. I will have none of it, Shaw. No more interfering in my life. I mean it."

Stunned for a moment that he was misreading the King's reaction, Shaw hesitated before saying, "So, I take it you do not like Fox, and I should recruit someone else to aid you in your outings?"

"No." Varian groaned. He raised a hand to his temple. Why must Shaw always trying to talk him in circles. "I already told you. I am teaching her to fish."

"So you are keeping her, despite the fact she is offensively pretty?" Shaw did his best not to roll his eyes. It would be so much easier if the King would start making sense.

"Of course, I will keep her on. She is pleasant enough and willing to learn. Also she seems ignorant of whatever you had planned." Varian sunk back into his chair. "Just do not try anything like this again, or there will be consequences."

"Very well, I will make sure that from now on I send only the surliest and gruesome of my agents to your aid." Shaw nodded. He turned and walked from the room without being dismissed. In his mind he grouched. Try to help a man out and this is what you get. The good part was Varian had found Fox favorable in more ways then one. It was a start. Although not as swift one as he had hoped.

Fox was blissfully ignorant of everything going on in the upper chain. She lead Besty out of the stables and looked her over. The gryphon was old, but in remarkable condition. Fox intended on keeping her that way. Years of dedicated care had paid off. What Besty needed now was retired to Stormwind. Only to be taken out for special occasions. Fox had been saving gold for quite a while through her leather working and skinning skills. Thanks to the turtles on the Timeless Isles Fox's purse was actually starting to grow for once.

"Fox, are you seriously taking Besty out again?" Amber stopped as she passed by. "You know you could sign out one of the SI-7's birds."

"No. I don't trust them. To many mixed cues. Last time I had one I was almost thrown." Fox lifted her packs onto Besty's back.

"You keep riding Besty and you are going to fall out of the sky anyway. Fox, She is terribly old. She can't possibly last much longer." Amber warned. The worry seeping into her tone.

"She is going to be around for a good bit longer, but I do intend to get her a replacement soon." Fox looked over the saddle and gave Amber a wink. "I am closer to that goal then you would think."

Amber's gaze moved to Varian standing by his gryphon. "Not soon enough. The King might do away with her if she keeps holding him up."

Fox looked over at Varian. Then she went back to work on the saddle straps. "I wouldn't worry about King Wyrnn. So far he hasn't been as bad as the rumors claim."

"Really?" Amber leaned closer to whisper, "I wonder if perhaps it's the company that has him in a better mood. You think he might be interested in you?"

Fox's head lifted over Besty's back with large eyes. "Hush, you! That isn't even a tiny bit funny. Common women, like us, are only good for one thing where the Nobles are concerned, and hardly that for Royals." Tossing a disapproving growl in for good measure, Fox added, "You keep that in mind before sliding yourself up next to any of them. Trust me, it will only lead to trouble."

"Okay, girl, I hear you." Amber put her hands up. "Though a little excitement on these boring fishing trips would do you good."

"I get all the excitement I need in the conversation, Amber." Fox tossed a leg over Besty, and settled herself in the seat. "Please, don't repeat any of this. Rumors. We all know how they spread."

Amber saluted her fellow agent. "I promise none of the Agents will be hearing anything form me. Just going to report back to Shaw that you are being a hundred percent professional in his Majesty's company."

"I am sure he will be glad to hear it." Fox pressed her feet down in the stirrups. "Amber, while you are at it, tell him that if he ever comes across another baby sitting mission, I would be grateful if he finds someone else. Just because I am doing my best out there doesn't mean I want the position permanently."

Amber watched as Besty lifted into the air. Varian's gryphon moved with little effort to catch up. She lifted her hand to shield her eyes from the sun watching the pair soar off.

"So what did she tell you, Amber?"

Amber swung around to face Shaw. "Not much. Fox is being Fox."

"She didn't say anything about King Wrynn?" Shaw pressed. "Not anything we can work with?"

"The short version would be that, Royals will be Royals, and we should avoid them like the plague." Amber crossed her arms over her chest. "If I didn't know any better, Shaw, I would suspect you were trying to match those two up romanticly."

"Romance is for children and morons." Shaw scoffed.

"Good."

"I just want the King to have a lustful diversion for the rest of his stay here. Wait. Let me correct that, the rest of my stay here." Shaw watched Amber's expression go from mollified to furious. "What?"

"You are a horrible person!" Amber shouted. Clamping her mouth shut she looked around to see if anyone had heard her berating her boss. When she was assured no one had noticed she steadied her tone before adding, "You know, I should tell Fox, what you are up to."

"I forbid it, Amber. I am not making either of them do anything." Shaw shot back.

Amber snarled and shook her head.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Fox, that is not a fishing pole." Varian suppressed a chuckle. The blue eyes moving over the Human Rogue as she stepped back to keep the ocean waves from drenching her feet.

"Ben of the Booming Voice said it was perfectly acceptable when I stopped in Halfhill." Fox looked back at him. She fought back a scowl at his amusement.

"Obviously he doesn't know as much as he claims, because that is a stick with the string tied to it." Varian walked over and took the device from her. He looked it over, even tested the flexibility of the branch in his hands. The cracking sound didn't phase him as it did Fox.

"Your Majesty!" Fox stepped forward. A look of horror flashing at the pole split more. "I will have you know I caught quite a few carp with that last night."

"I can assure you that you will not be catching any more with it now." Varian turned in a circle before launching it into the dunes behind him. Not sparing a glance over to Fox. He went to his gryphon and pulled out an Arcanite fishing pole. He looked it over before tossing Fox a cock sure smile. "Now this is a fishing pole."

"Really. I thought yours would be encrusted with precious gems." There was almost a detectable growl in her tone.

Varian laughed some more and walked toward her. "No. I keep the Jeweled Fishing pole, in Stormwind. This one, I won in the fishing contested in Stranglethorn."

Fox was not putting it past him to stand on the dock and have the most elite fishermen of Stormwind hand over their catch. "I am completely impressed."

"You don't have to lie, Fox. I can hear the condescension in your tone."

"My apologies, High King." Fox's head snapped up after realizing he was completely right. She had been condensing, and a bit more then belligerent in her mind. No way to act before the leader of the Alliance. Wasn't she out here to keep him in good spirits? A tactical diversion form the stress and pressures he was currently under?

"Alright. I promised I would teach you to fish." Varian held out the pole to her. "And seeing as this is the only suitable pole we have, I want you to use it."

The amber brown eyes grew wide as Fox stepped backwards. Suddenly appearing as hesitant as she felt.

"Stop that. I am insisting that you learn. Someday you may find yourself stranded without any other way to feed yourself. Fishing can be a useful skill." Varian motioned her over.

There was merit in his words so Fox took the rod in hand. It was far heavier then her stick and string. Which made her really miss the Pandarian contraption. She felt uncomfortable as Varian baited the hook and moved back. The first cast, if you could even call it that, was an utter failure.

"Was that one of Ben's techniques too? Slapping the lure off the water?" Varian scoffed. He looked from the lure to Fox with disappointment. "You did say you actually caught some fish last night? Did they jump in your basket? Because that is about the only way I can see that happening."

Fox blushed madly and began reeling in the line. The effort only greeted with a gasp of sheer horror.

"Not so jerky, seriously Fox. Fishing does take some skill." Varian came behind her and took hold of the reel. "Smooth turn and slow. Then smooth turn again. See, be gentle with it."

The words were lost on Fox. Her sole concern was in condensing herself to evade the large plate arms on either side of her. She tried to look up at him, but Varian was standing so closely that the back of her head came in contact with the breastplate covering his chest. Carefully she turned her face to the side only to have her vision obstructed by a large lion headed clasp for his cloak.

"You are not paying attention, Fox." Varian looked down. Catching her gazing off to what he presumed was nothing. "The reel is in front of you. It's no wonder Ben was having issues teaching you. You have the attention span of a marmot."

Fox turned her head to gaze out at the sea. She could feel the embarrassed blush burning her face. "Yes, your Majesty."

Varian reached out and looked at the missing lure. He stepped away to retrieve another. Leaving Fox to heavy a huge sigh of relief. A hand lifted to place over her chest. Varian rummaged through his gnomish tackle box again. "Those Engineers of mine need a talking too. This batch are not nearly as sturdy as the last few shipments I received."

Fox watched as Varian focused his full attention in the lure. She fought the urge to wring her hands before her. A nervous habit she had never gained mastery over. This was certainly not her thing. She had taken well to being a rogue. Hiding in shadow and fighting with her blades had been far easier lessons. Now being forced to preform under such royal and intense scrutiny had her longing to vanish. For all the good it would do her in the end,

"Now I am going to let you cast it again with a little guidance. It's more of a light toss then a hard throw." The pole was thrust back into her grasp and Varian waited for her to use it.

Fox steeled herself with a deep breath. She gave the line the gentle toss as she was instructed. To gentle as it turned out. The hook skimming the top on her head and latching into her hair. She reacted up on instinct. A hand reaching up to grab hold of the offender tangling in her black hair.

Varian tried to call out a warning, but it was to late. Fox's hand clasp around the razor's edge. The pain flared, and she made more of a fool of herself. A sharp cry before ripping her hand away. The effort only serving to slice a nasty gash across her palm. Fox's eyes pinned shut and she cursed loudly. Forcing her eyes open to look down at the damage. The blood pooling in her clinched fist.

Varian tried to come to terms with what he was witnessing. Surely no one could possibly be this inept and clumsy? He watched her squeeze her eyes shut again and bit hard on her lip. A clear effort to keep her colorful language at bay. A deep sigh escaped him. He moved close and grabbed her hand in his.

Fox tried to pull it away. "It's fine. A small scratch, your Highness." She gave him almost a pleading look.

"A scratch that is soaking the sand with your blood." Varian looked over the deep cut ignoring her hiss of pain. "Don't be stubborn. Let me have a better look at it." There was a small struggle despite his command as Varian forced her fingers back. The gash was not deep, but it was long multiple tears with tattered edges. "It should be fine for now, but you are going to need to bandage it."

Fox went ridged. The blood draining from her face as she looked up at his cool blue eyes.

Varian felt his jaw drop. Was it possible? He could have slapped himself. Of course it was possible. This was Fox. Knowing the answer before he asked, "Do you know how to bandage this?"

"Rogues typically work alone. There isn't really time to bandage oneself in open combat." It was a feeble excuse, almost as lacking as skill she had never trained.

Varian dropped her hand. "By the Light, Fox!" He moved to his Gryphon and pulled out the heavy windwool bandages. "When we get back, remind me to summon Shaw. I need to have a serious conversation with him about the preparedness of his SI-7 Agents."

Fox groaned and looked to the sky. She was in so much trouble now. This would not just upset Mathias Shaw, but every single agent in the SI-7.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The SI-7 Agents were called to formation. It was a drop everything and run moment when Mathias Shaw summoned his agents. A rare event, and certainly didn't bode well for any of them. There would be no cause to summon them for anything less then bad news.

There were only two beings who knew what this about to happen. One was furious and the other was terrified. Shaw scanned the area for Fox. He knew she was there. Not that she would dare leave Lion's Landing without permission knowing what she did. What he wanted more then anything was to take a switch to her backside. All the hard work he had done setting her in Varian's way was suppose to reduce the amount of dissatisfaction with Shaw's team. Instead he had found himself before the King of Stormwind completely baffled by the fact one of his agents was "ill prepared for the rigors of combat."

Shaw spotted Fox peeking around Mishka. That Fox has chosen the field medic and resident first aid trainer did not improve his mood. "Crimson Fox, could you come up here and stand next to me?"

All eyes turned to Fox. She swallowed and made her way through her fellow agents. When she reached Mathias she dipped her head and stared at her feet. "Shaw, I am so sorry."

"Save it." The dark brown eyes pinned on her for only a second. Then looked out to his people. "I am sure you are all wondering why I called you forth today. The reason is the King has found a weak point in my personal leadership. It appears I have been lax in enforcing your survival skills. Okay, that is an exaggeration. I know, personally, that each and everyone of you has what it takes in combat, stealth, and interrogations. What Crimson Fox, so eloquently demonstrated for our King, is our lack of secondary skills." He cast a contemptuous gaze at her, before smiling brightly. The attention moved out to the crowd before him, "So from here on out, every single agent will demonstrate their abilities in these skills. You will be regularly and routinely tested throughout your time with us on the following skill set by level. Cooking, Archeology, Fishing, and Fox's personal favorite of the day, First Aid."

The mention of fishing had nearly all of the SI-7 agents cringing in horror.

"Now do not be overly distressed. To atone for her lack of preparedness, Fox will be restocking the First Aid store house with two thousand bandages." Shaw nodded at her.

Fox let out the deep breath she had been holding. Shaw was known for his no nonsense approaches. She was a seasoned agent, and he would surely expect more from her then most.

Shaw watched as she relaxed before adding, "Of each and every kind of bandage."

A choking sound emerged from Fox as she turned to Shaw, "Every kind? But that will take hours!"

"Light to Heavy, Linen to Windwool, Fox, and I want them before the end of the day." Shaw growled at her. "The rest of you are dismissed."

"But Shaw..."

He was having no part of her excuses. "Fox, you will have those bandages done today, or I swear I will find something else to add to the punishment. How about cleaning fish? With all my agents camping the shores, I know how much you would enjoy that."

Mishka rushed over. She stood behind Fox and placed her hands on firmly on Fox's arms in warning. "I will see to her training."

"And you will count the bandages personally, Mishka. Do not make any mistakes, or help her make a single one for the storehouse." Shaw turned away swiftly. He wanted so much to rail at Fox. It was a long time since he felt such disappointment in one of his own. She had one job. Sure, he hadn't told her exactly what he wanted her to do. How hard could it be for a sexy woman to unwittingly entice a man who hadn't been laid in years? So far all she had managed was to make him look incapable before the King. That was unacceptable.

"I don't think I have ever seen him that angry." Fox wrung her hands. Turning to Mishka. "Have you ever seen him like? I mean calling out all the agents? Have you ever seen him give anyone a reprimand in public?"

"You have been with the SI-7 longer then I have, Fox." Mishka sighed and patted the other woman's shoulder.

"Teach me what to do, Mishka. Teach me fast."

It was hours later that Varian stood up and walked across the room. A large leather bound account book in his hand. Standing before the window he looked out. What caught his attention brought a glimmer of amusement to his eyes.

Tables had been set out. Stacks of cloth of various types sorted across them. SI-7 agents lined the right on benches working on bandages. To the left sitting alone, with Mishka standing over her, was Fox. Stacks of bandages around her. From the look of it she was carefully folding windwool before adding it to an impressive pile.

Mishka walked over, and counted through one stack. She lifted them carefully to her chest. Turning to say something to Fox, before retreated toward one of the many storehouses at Lion's Landing.

Varian looked out to see several more of Shaw's people lining the coast line, fishing poles in hand. Shaw was certainly fixing the issue that Varian had raised with him. None of the SI-7 agents seemed to be slacking off at all. It was impressive.

A man stood up from the benches, and made his way to where Fox was sitting. He leaned over appearing to say something to her. Varian tilted his head to the side. Wondering if the man was engaging her in polite conversation or possibly more. Whatever he was seeking to do, Fox failed to respond. She did not hesitate in her work, nor did she reply.

To Varian's shock the man let out a roar. Varian could hear it through the glass of his second story room. The man transformed into a Worgen before pulling a dagger and slamming it through the pile of windwool Fox had been working on. Varian sucked in his breath and held it. He fixated on Fox.

The brown eyes leveled on the dagger before rising to the angry Worgen. The next motion Varian could hardly process as the woman drove over the table. The brawl between the two moving with lightening fast reflexes that rivaled Varian's own memories as a gladiator champion in Dire Maul.

He slammed the book shut, and turned to see Shaw entering the room.

One look at the King's face caused Shaw to rush to the window. "Oh." The rogue relaxed. He settled a hand on the window frame and leaned close to enjoy the view.

"There is a Worgen trying to tear Fox apart, and all you can say is Oh?" Varian snapped out before starting for the door.

"Please, your Magesty, do not interfere with my agents." Shaw turned his eyes on the King. Although he did not give up his spot by the window.

Varian turned swiftly to look in shock at Shaw's calm resolve. "That Worgen is going to hurt Fox!"

Shaw scoffed and looked back out the window. "Really? Because that isn't what I see from here. He doesn't seem to be landing any blows at all. It's all, Fox being blood thirsty as always."

Varian was drawn back to the window. Could Shaw be telling the truth? One look revealed that he was. Fox roundhouse kicked the Worgon onto the table. She reached out to grabbed him by the shirt. In perfect form pulled back her fist. The blow connecting hard.

Mishka returned and rushed to grab Fox. The field medic unable to stop Fox from pushing the Worgen's face into the ruined bandages. Then Fox banged his head off the table. The Worgen bouncing to the ground unconscious. While Fox was grabbed by a passing Death Knight's death grip to get her away from the defenseless Worgen. Then with the added aid of another SI-7 rogue restrained her so that Mishka could administer aid to the limp Worgen.

"My agents will work things out amongst themselves." Shaw nodded down at the fray. "Don't worry so much about our Fox. I realize how you may see her, but it's a false view. She has worked under me for the last seven years in some pretty rough situations. As you can see, she has always come back alive."

Varian shook his head, "Who trained her to fight like that?"

"Life." Shaw shrugged. It was not something he ever considered. How or why his SI-7 agents gained their skills did not matter. Their ability to do what was instructed is where it counted. "She came to me with some pretty nice skills. Over the years those skills have gotten better. Do not underestimate the agent I assigned to you, my King. I would not select anyone unworthy to aid you."

Varian nodded slowly. Fox had told him she was a fighter. He had not believed her to be honest. She certainly did not look the part. Still, fish to the sea and birds to the air, so were rogues to battle. Varian had only a glimpse of her ability. How much more fierce would she have been if the daggers at her waist had come to her hands.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Fox walked toward the stables. The sun was just starting to stain the sky a bright golden. The morning sea air caused her to rub her arms. They were heavy and sore. Folding bandages was not a hard job, but when done en masse, the job certainly had left a memorable dent. She was just cresting the hill when she saw the Pandarian Sky Serpents near the flight point. Their presence caused her to halt. The Panarian guards were certainly Shadow Pan. No one could mistake their uniforms. But knowing how Taran Tzu felt about the invaders to his shores it was a shock he would even consider sending an envoy to Lion's Landing at all.

"I see you have found some of our new visitors." Shaw came up behind her. The red hair was tangled, as if he rushed from his room in a great haste.

Fox looked over at her boss. At least he was speaking to her again. She decided to hold her tongue, just in case. Being on the receiving end of Shaw's barbs was never a pleasant experience.

"I tried to catch you before you left the barracks. There will be no fishing today. Taran Tzu of the Shadow Pan has come to visit with King Wrynn personally." Shaw indicated to their Pandarian holding the great Sky Serpents reins.

"Taran Tzu is here?" Fox choked. Now that could not be good. Taran Tzu's delightful personality was certainly going to bring out Varian's best natural colors.

"We just pulled his Highness out of bed for the Lord of the Shadow Pan. If you would like to head over, you can take up the guard position from those on duty. I bet any number of them would give you a months wages to be out of there."

"Varian before coffee, dealing with Taran Tzu? I'll pass. Actually, I might just head over to Halfhill instead."

"Coffee you say?" Shaw perked up with an amused look. A hand raising to casually stroke his beard.

Fox suddenly felt even more ill at ease then ever before. "Are you considering running some up to our precious King Wrynn?"

"No. I was considering brewing myself the most fragrant cup ever known to Azeroth. Then walking back and forth in front of the conference room door; until I get the King's attention. Then I am going to shoot the both of them a fake look of innocence and take a long fortifying sip."

Fox stepped away from him. Certain that a bolt of lightening was going to strike the devious instigator down in that moment. It was a wonder that Shaw still had a job with his sadistic sense of humor. Wisely she chose not to voice her opinion. The pain in her arms still a nagging reminder of the power this man had over her. "Am I permitted to leave for the day?"

"Yes, Fox. Make yourself scarce. At least one of us will be saved from dealing with the coming storm." Shaw nodded to her. "I am going to go brew that coffee and get a few jabs in while I can."

The day had passed wonderfully for Fox. That her crops had been over seen by Farmer Fung in her absence delighted her. He was truly a master of the fields. The Pandarian had won her ever lasting devotion for his efforts. Gina Mudclaw and Farmer Yoon pulled her into deep conversation at the Halfhill Market about pest control. Then Tina Mudclaw passed by. The lovely woman inviting Fox to join her and Ella for lunch over at her house. How could Fox refuse such a kind hearted offer from such a dear friend?

Fox managed to pull herself away late in the afternoon to make the trip back to Lion's Landing. What she had not expected was to find Shaw pacing by the flight master when she landed. "By the Light, Fox! Where have you been?" He rushed over before Besty even set one claw on the ground.

"I have been at Halfhill. I told you as much this morning before I left. If memory serves me I even asked your permission." Fox gave a gasp of surprise as Shaw grabbed her arm am pulled her off Besty. She hardly managed to get her feet under her.

"That's odd because I flew to Halfhill, and Yoon said you left well before noon!" Shaw dropped his hold and stepped back. One ring laden hand pushing through his tousled hair. If it were possible, Fox would say he looked worse then he had when she left.

"That is because Mrs. Tina Mudclaw invited me to lunch. Which flowed into a pleasant afternoon tea." Fox snapped back as she followed his pacing with her eyes.

"Great. So, do you have any idea what has happened here since you left for tea and cookies?"

Fox blinked, "No." But she knew what was about to happen to Shaw, if he didn't curb his abusive tone.

"As expected Taran Tzu left Varian in a far less then pleasant mood. There has been word of another uprising of Horde activity, that demanded his attention. Lady Proudmoore came around as well. Let me tell you, that confrontation had even myself running for the doors! Lately that mage has been wildly unreasonable flowing into down right scarey. Lastly Anduin has decided to extend his stay on the Timeless Isles rather then returning to meet up with his father as scheduled. He informed his father by letter of his intent. So permission was not asked. Seems the young Prince knows what outlook his father would take on the subject." Shaw rushed it all out. Then taking a deep breath he added, "As Rogers, Taylor and I huddled in a circle for protection; do you know what his Majesty had to say after his initial rant was done?"

"No?" Fox raised an eyebrow almost feeling sorry for her boss's terrible day. It did not seem fair considering the wonderful time she had been having.

"He said, and I quote, I gave up my morning fishing for this? And then guess who he asked for?" Shaw pinned a heavy stare on Fox.

"He didn't!" Fox felt her jaw drop.

"Oh yes, he did. And do you know what I had to tell him? That you were in Halfhill. And do you know where I was directed to go then? If you say Halfhill you would be correct. Do you know who I could not find in Halfhill? Of course you do. Because while I was telling King Wrynn that I had not found you, and had no idea where you had run off too, you were having tea with Mrs. Mudclaw!"

"Oh."

"Oh? That is what you have to say? Oh?" Shaw looked as if he was about to start tearing his red hair out of his head. "Whatever, Fox. Just get yourself over to the main keep and let him know that you have returned. That way I may get to keep what little of my behind I have left."

"You're not going to go with me?" Fox shot Shaw a pleading look.

"Do I look insane to you?" Shaw gasped in horror. "Of course I am not going with you. What I am going to do is find Taylor and a stock pile of alcohol, and try to forget this day ever happened."

"Alright, but just remember one thing, Shaw." Fox sighed deeply before rising large chocolate doe eyes at him, "My first aid is exceptional and my fishing skills are improving."

"What about cooking and archeology?" Shaw tossed back.

"I have supplies in my pack so I am assured not to starve anytime soon, and I could not locate a stone carving the size of a mountain."

"Just make sure the King doesn't realize it."

Fox made her way across Lion's Landing until she came to the keep doors. No one tried to impeded her progress. The doors to the main counsel chamber were open. The guards nodding at her to enter. One look around saw the room in disarray. The King sat behind his desk hardly visible behind the stacks of books and papers. A fist slammed down on the desk with such force the sound of it caused Fox to jump. Varian rose the hand back up to cradle his head. A load groan escaping him that bespoke an accompaniment of a headache.

Fox frowned and shook her head. This was not the way a warrior should live. No wonder his Highness was so discontented. Books were the realm of scholarly mages. The fact, Varian had been roused at dawn, and from the look of the food trays, not left the room all day was abhorrent. She empathized his plight. He needed fresh air and room to move. Imagining what it would be like to be at the mercy of every slightly changing political strife. That everyone in the entire kingdom expected him to do exactly the right thing at every turn. Compounded by the heavy burden of being High King of the Alliance, that forced him to oversee and command every other leader within it's folds. The pressure of just thinking about it cause Fox's stomach to tighten.

Fox raised her chin and called out, "So I heard you want to go fishing, your Majesty?" The high spirited tone of her voice exploded in the silence of the room.

Varian looked up and smiled, "Thank the Light you have returned." He rounded the desk and a brisk stride drove him past her through the door. "I thought I would be trapped under that mess for days."

Fox turned on her heel almost running to catch up with him. "I was only gone for a few hours. Surely you could handle life without me that long."

Varian laughed loudly and it resounded through the halls. "It was not life with out you that was bothering me. It was the fishing I missed."


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The sound of rain on the stable roof was almost deafening. Varian ran his hand down Besty's front right leg once more just to be sure. "There is no doubt about it." He turned to Fox. "She merely pulled a muscle. I can feel the swelling setting in, but the bone is perfectly intact."

"Praise the Light." Fox breathed in relief and pulled the gryphon's beak to her chest.

The fierce hug that Varian, himself, would love to bestow on the creature. The wisdom of old Besty had saved his life, and that act of heroism was not going to be forgotten. He and Fox had never made their fishing destination. A storm had blown in to the coast so fast that he had doubts if it was magical in nature or not. The gryphons had fought against the aggressive currents, but were still pushed off course. Besty had turned into the wind. Raising her wings to cup the air and then letting the currents ride under them to keep her rider stable. Varian's mount had tried to use his strength and power to keep aloft. It was an impossible effort that had sent them both careening toward the ground.

Varian was not sure what had happened. If Fox had forced Besty to his aid, or the old gryphon had acted on her own. The results were the same. Besty's talons and beak had expertly latched onto the saddle and straps slowing the descent. The impact had been rough, but survivable. In fact the most damage had been to Besty. Whose foreleg she favored ,and could barely put any pressure upon.

The rains had come in next. Sheets of pelting drops. There had been no choice but for them to seek shelter of some sort. They could have rode the grand gryphon back to Lion's Landing, abandoning Besty to the elements, or move just up the coast to Paw'don Village. Those were the options Fox had somberly given her King. Varian would never be sure of it, because of the rain, but the catch in Fox's voice when she said "Leave the Gryphon." had almost broken his heart.

Tightening his hand in the white feathers he sighed. There was no way he would ever leave Besty behind now. It was more his own feelings toward her, then Fox's. Looking up he saw Fox shivering in the cold. Still holding on to her gryphon's head. "Is there an inn in Paw'don?"

Fox dropped her hold on Besty and nodded, "Yes, your Majesty. It was rather nice when we arrived. I hear the innkeeper and her husband have been making improvements since they put in the portal from Stormwind."

"Then let us acquire lodging for the night. I don't think this storm is going to let up anytime soon." Varian started out into the rain. When Fox didn't come to his side immediately, he turned back to see her picking up one of her bags. Behind her the grand gryphon moved close to Besty's smaller form. It raised one large wing to close around the older animal. "That's right, you foolish beast. You take care of her tonight. Because without her your carcass would be drifting out to sea."

Fox looked over and gave an almost womanly expression of awe. It dropped as she turned back to Varian. Hurrying along her stride. "The inn is not far up the road."

"When we get there, allow me to handle arrangements. Treating me like a King will only draw unwanted suspicion." Varain commanded.

Fox cast him a sideways glance, but in typical Fox fashion kept her mouth shut. When they reached the large inn, they were warmly greeted by Jiayi Applebloom and her husband Jianjun.

"Welcome, Humans! It's a good thing you found us and are not out in that."Jainjun rushed around the desk. "Would you like to rent a room?"

"Silly husband." Jiayi shook her head, "Where else would they go on a night like this." Casting a look over Varian and then to Fox, she snorted, "So skinny, that one. I will go fix them some food. Jainjun, please check them in for me?"

"Sure thing, Sugar Bear." The Pandarian turned to look over his books. "So what type of room would you like?"

"We will be needing two..." Varian started, but Fox jumped in silencing him.

"One." Fox said up sharply. The brown eyes pinned on Jainjun.

Jainjum looked up at Fox. Then a slow nod as a mischievous grin turned up the corners of his mouth, "One room it is!"

Varian's confusion was evident as he looked down at Fox in irritation. One room? One? Just what was the rogue trying to pull here?

"So would you like two beds or..." Jainjun looked from Varian's expression to Fox.

"We only require one bed. Do you have a room without windows?" Fox shifted her pack in her arms, as she awaited the reply.

"We do have a room with only one window. Is that your preference?" Jainjun looked over his books once again.

"It will have to do." Fox nodded in begrudging approval. "We will be leaving at first light or best traveling conditions. So we would like to pay you now if that is alright."

Jainjun brightened, "You are certainly my kind of guests."

Varian walked over tossed the coins on the desk. So lost in thought over what Fox could possibly be planning with one room and one bed, he failed to realize he vastly over paid the innkeeper.

"Sir, this is far to much." Jainjun looked down at the gold that was stacked before him.

"Think of it as an added incentive to keep everyone away from our room." Fox tossed Jainjun a meaningful stare.

"it certainly will not be a problem." Jainjun swept the coins from the table and out of sight. "Now let me show my honored guests to their room."

It was a good ways to the large room, Jainjun had supplied them with. Fox entered first. Jainjun moving around to light the candles. The innkeeper looking up to see Fox nodding with approval as she moved the curtain to stare out the window. Looking back she said, "This will do nicely. Thank you."

"I am glad you are pleased! Now if I can borrow your man, I will get you some dry towels and a pair of robes. The two of you are soaked to the bone, and I can't have any guests of mine uncomfortable for even a minute in my establishment."

"No. I will go." Fox dropped her bag and started for the door.

Varian put a hand up, "Fox, the man just wants to give me a few towels to carry. I can assure you that I am capable enough to do this task."

The curt tone caused Fox to frown. Dutifully she nodded, "As you wish, your Maaaa..." Varian narrowed his eyes at her, and Fox caught her mistake. " Manliness?"

The Pandarain laughed and moved out into the hall. He shut the door behind Varian. Looking up he nodded, "You, sir, are rather large for a human. I can understand why the little one is so taken. But you are not scoring any points by acting so indifferent."

Varian stammered in complete shock. Following behind Jainjun, he growled."That is because I am indifferent."

"Then why are you so worried about sharing a room with her?" Jainjun opened a closet and pulled out an armful of soft fluffy towels. Shoving them into Varian's chest.

"Because in my culture such things are just not done." Varian tossed back as he took hold of the towels.

Jainjun froze for a moment. The gears of the Pandarian's mind whirling as the large blue green eyes moved to lock on Varian, "I am an Innkeeper to your race, sir. From what I have seen, your statement is a blatant lie."

"Innkeeper to humans? Such as Paladins?" Varian questioned with a thread of hope. Paladins were known for their resolve to the Light. Surely, he could count on them to refrain from inappropriate behavior.

"Most especially Paladins." The Pandarian placed his hands together and bowed.

Varian closed his eyes and sighed. If a single one of their rank gave him the speech about the attributes of Purity, Celibacy and Chasity again he would personally send them to the Light.

"Ahh here we go." Janjun held up two beautifully embroidered silk robes. "I noticed the two of you did not have clothing with you. Perhaps the little one does in that pack, but it would be terribly crumpled, and soaked as well. We keep these around as gifts for our honeymoon couples. I know that is not the case with you, but it's better them sleeping in armor."

"I thank you for your generosity." Varian tuck the towels under his arm. He took the robes in his hand. Giving them a closer look. Such high craftsmanship was indeed worthy of a King.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Oh, there you are." Jiayi came down the hallway. She carried a multiple tier table carefully balanced before her.

Jainjun brightened as his wife approached. "Dearest, let me carry that for you."

The dark eyes of Jiayi filled with relief as her husband took the burden from her hands. "You are such a sweet man, my Jainjun." Looking over to Varian, she smiled sweetly, "Is he taking good care of you?"

"There can be no complaints when your hosts care as much as the two of you do." Varian complimented.

"Oh good!" Then to her husband she added, "Hurry that along before it gets cold. I added some of the fine sweet buns I made just this afternoon. It is sure to tempt the little human into eating something." Turning she made her way down the hall. A soft muttering about the new races of the Alliance and how they needed to watch over their health better.

Jainjun pulled his gaze from his wife and nodded to Varian, "Do not mind her. She is a mother bear to all that come by. Dare I say, even after you leave she will be fretting over the both of you."

Varian was now seeing why his people, including his son, had taken to the Pandarian so much. It was a shame he had not been able to entice the entire race into the Alliance. They were a warm and loving people. A tribute unto themselves.

Jainjun moved past Varian, carefully balancing his trays. He moved on down the hall to the rented room. "Let's get this to the room, and settle you for the night."

Varian liked these Pandarain, but one thing was sure. He was not going to be seduced by the rogue they had left in the room. Sure, she was lovely, and yes he found her company enjoyable. But he was in no way prepared to get involved, even causally, with anyone at this point of his life. So sorry, Jainjun, but there was no way it would happen. Nothing and Varian meant nothing, was going to change his mind.

Varian opened the door wide for the innkeeper. The Pandarian stepped through the door. He moved to settle the trays in the center of the room. Unstacking them in a tidy ring. "That should do. If there is anything else you need, feel free to come to the reception room. My wife and I like to stay up late and socialize." He paused for a moment, sharp eyes moving around the room."Where is your little companion?"

"Sorry, I am here. Just getting off my wet armor so I can treat it before it stiffens." Fox's voice echoed off the walls.

Both men turned with lightening swiftness to stare the screen stretched across the corner of the room. Fox had taken a candle with her. Clearly, she did not realize that it cast a perfect image of her on the barriers surface. The thick leather chest armor was already tossed over the top. Fox's hands moving around her chest as she removed the bindings.

The peek-a-boo silhouette revealing far more endowments then either man had suspected. "Well then, so much for starving. There is no way she would have such nice..." Jainjun looked to Varian and coughed. "Sorry. Excuse me. I over stepped myself there."

Varian glared over at the man, "You can leave." Then in a low growl added. "Now."

Jainjun moved to the door. Before retreating he asked in a teasing tone, "Do you still want your own room?" He did not wait for an answer. Did not have too. The human's narrow blue eyes fairly glowed.

The door closed and Varian turned back too see the long wrap hanging off the side of the screen. Fox's hands working at the confines of her belt as she called out, "Is he gone?"

Varian did not answer her. He crossed his arms over his chest. There came a time in a man's life when he had to give in and allow a woman to win. He tilted his head to the side as he watched Fox slide her leather pants down her legs. Yes, obviously this was that time.

"Is anyone out there?" Fox lifted her pants to her chest and waited. She was certain she had heard the two men in the room earlier.

"I am back." Varian remained where he stood. Allowing his eyes to trace the image her feminine form painted on the screen.

Fox sighed and tossed the pants over the screen. "Did you bring the towels and the robe?"

Varian looked to where he had set them. Then a wicked grin formed. "I did. Do you want them?"

Fox let out a sharp laugh. "Funny, your Highness. Could you toss them over the screen?" A moment later a towel bounced off her head. Shortly followed by the more delicate silk robe that drifted over her face. She sighed. At least the King had a sense of humor about all of this. She pulled the robe out before her. Scowling at the thin fabric, "Really? Is this all they had?"

"Jainjun said they keep them on hand for honeymooners."

Fox rolled her eyes, and pulled on the dark navy robe. She tied it firmly under her chest. Stretching out her arms. Pleased the the material came down well below her knees. She was more then decently covered. There were plate armor sets that showed far more that many used in everyday life. This robe was embroidered with silver moons and stars. She pulled a towel over her head, and came around the side of the screen. As she worked out the dampness she added causally, "Well, at least it looks good on me."

Varian could not agree more. The candle light shimmered off the fabric. The silver sparkling with reflective light. He allowed himself to fully appreciate how the silk slipped across her form. Look good on her? As Fox pulled the towel away from her raven hair, he acknowledged what an understatement that was. The strand of damp hair just kissing her shoulders. It gave the allure of a siren.

"So, shall we get you out of that heavy armor?" Fox tossed the towel to the floor. "Or do you want to stand there and rust."

Now that was more like it! Varian crowed in his mind. This is what he expected from the first time he saw her at Lion's Landing. He was not going to allow her to go about her way without some sort of struggle. After all, he was the King. Shouldn't women work for his favor? "Are you suggesting that I strip for you?"

Fox froze at his wording. There was a chance he was still upset that she had forced him into a single room? "I know you wanted to handle the accommodations, your Majesty." She put her hand palm side up before herself, "But I assure you this is for the best. Plus I really can not see you removing all the buckles and clasps on your own. If you would like to try, I certainly am in no position to stop you."

Varian unfolded his arms. Once again he underestimated sharp wit. Fox was right. There was no way he could undress himself. "Since my valet is still in Lion's Landing awaiting my return, I will stray to your tender care for the evening."

"Then, let me have at you." Fox padded her bare feet across the wooden floor until she stood before him. It was when she was standing close to him that Fox realized how imposing the King of Stormwind was. Deciding the best thing was to ignore the man entirely and went right for the plate. Looking over his armor carefully she nodded, "Shall we start with your shoulder armor?"

"I typically remove the cloak before the shoulders." Varian lifted his chin and waited. He tried to restrain his grin.

"Humm." Fox nodded. She did not bothering looking at at him. The intricacy of the task at hand was more daunted then she had surmised. "That makes sense. Thank you."

She set to work with nimble fingers removing the lion head clasps that held his cloak. Varian had to admit she was more skillful at manipulating the fastenings then any of his current valets. There was not a single tug or pull as she moved. Varian had to applaud Shaw. When it came to rogue skills there was no doubt Fox could lift just about any item she desired without detection.. The shoulder armor was soon lifted away as well. She looked over the plate chest piece noting the clasps.

"Lift your arms, please." She stepped around him. Testing the tension before popping each fastening loose. Her small hands moving down his sides.

Despite himself, Varian swallowed hard. How long had it been since a woman had undone his armor? Tiffin never had the opportunity. During his marriage he never left Stormwind for the heat of battle. Ceremonial armor was handled by his men. Katrana Prestor? Now that was a memory he never wanted. So he pushed it from his mind as he always did. Dark magic and evil spells were the reasons he gave himself. Never daring to dwell a single moment longer.

"Your Majesty?" Fox's voice broke through his musings.

"Yes?" Varian looked at her. It was almost embarrassing being caught lost in thought while a woman was undressing you.

"Could you sit down so I can remove your boots?" She motioned to the chair.

Varian complied. The boots were easy enough to remove. That is what happens when straps and buckles were properly employed. Varian waiting with smug delight to see how she would deal with his belt and leg armor.

Instead Fox straightened to her full height looking down. With a sharp nod she turned and scanned the room for her pack. Moving over she retrieved a smaller bag. Pulling loose the straps she produced a brush. "Alright. Now let's take down your hair."

The blue eyes flared wide. His hair? What did that matter? Wouldn't she tear it loose during that first impassioned kiss? Ripping the binding away as she ran her fingers through it? What was hair, as long as his, good for; unless she was intending to pull on it in blinded lust? His objection did not last long.

The moment his hair dropped down his back Fox began to softy tend to the tangles. The soothing motion almost immediately settled him into a relaxed state. Lo'gosh, the Ghost Wolf, Champion of the Dire Maul arena swiftly transformed into a mere lap dog. Luckily, not one with a frilly bow crowning his head.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Hair dresser was not in Fox's resume, but the King certainly did seem to have enough of it. She kept her own just long enough to manage to get into a ponytail. Short hair needed to be styled. Long hair was always in your way. It was also a liability, should an enemy manage to grab hold if it.

Fox chuckled at the thought of someone grabbing on to Varian's thick brown hair. It would be like having a tiger by the tail. Certainly not something she was ever going to dare. Then again, she could try daring Shaw into doing it. She could bait him with the sheer challenge of the action. Knowing her boss it would eat away at the Leader of the SI-7. Until he succumbed to the temptation. She would probably hear about the repercussions while in the field working. Safe in some far off location from Shaw's initial vengeance. There was no doubt Shaw would put her in her place for such an infraction. He always did.

Fox wrapped a towel around Varian's hair to squeeze what rain water she could from it. He gave a contented sigh as the large shoulders dropped in relaxation. Who could have known the powerful Varian Wrynn was undone when someone played with his hair? This was possibly why he kept it so long. It certainly made no sense in any other regard. She amused herself with the thought of him wandering around the main keep in Stormwind asking others to brush his hair. Although she doubted that was ever the case. With this length tending to it was a given responsibility he would not have to ask for.

Sadly for him, her arms were still sore from her first aid training. So the plan was to do as little work as she could. "Your Majesty."

"Yes, Fox." The sound of his voice was a sultry purr.

That caused her to cock her head to the side. Okay then. Time to get this job done, and as soon as possible. "I would like to request permission to braid your hair for the night."

The brought him around in his seat. He moved to stare up at her with a baffled expression. "Braid my hair?"

"I apologize, but it's rather long. I fear if you sleep with it down, as it is now, you will wake up with a weeks worth of knots. I am sure you have someone quite skilled at handling such dilemmas in Lion's Landing, but I really am not suited. Surely you can see what I am trying to say is not for my benefit, your own?" That last bit was a lie. Fox knew it, but if it got her out of the added work in the morning it was a risk she was willing to take.

Varian turned back around. She wanted to braid his hair. Why would she want do so such a silly thing to his gorgeous hair? Women loved his hair! Many commented on it when they thought he was out of ear shot. It was one of his vanity points. Braiding? It was a womanly thing to do he supposed. At least he had heard of them doing such things before, to each other. During childhood sleep overs. He sighed deeply, "Very well."

"Thank you." Fox wasted no time in sectioning off the strands.

"Mrs. Applebloom brought us up an extensive selection of dishes. Perhaps when you get me out of this leg armor, we can try a few out."

"Will you be wanting to eat?" Fox asked as her hands stilled their motion. She was still full from lunch and tea with Mrs. Mudclaw. The Panadrian women simply loved to show their affection with food.

"I don't see the harm in it. Certainly do not want all her hard work going to waste. It would be rude." Varian leaned forward to reach for one of the trays.

Fox was forced to hop on one leg around the chair to keep from pulling on the braid in her hand. That she managed to keep her self up right was a credit.

Varian lifted the lid and a heavenly aroma filled the room. He reached down, and pulled up a doughy ball in his hand. This must be one of the sweet buns Jiayi had been speaking about. He lifted it to his mouth only to receive a harsh tug on the back of his head.

Fox pulled back on the long braid, she was just finishing tying up. "Don't you dare put that in your mouth!" She growled in an almost terrifying tone.

"Excuse me?" Varian blinked as she reached around him and pulled the treat out of his hand.

"Let me try it first. I do not believe that any harm is meant to you here, but I will not be lax in my duty to protect you, your Majesty." Fox lifted the bun pulled a small bit from it. She examined it for a moment. Then popped it into her mouth. Nodding she handed it back, "This one is fine."

Varian looked down at his mutilated bun. "Really Fox? They have no idea who I am, and if they did I am sure there isn't a drop of poison in this entire establishment."

Fox turned and shot him a look that practically shouted, 'Are you an idiot?' But not a word passed her lips.

"You are being over protective."

Fox turned away and lifted her pack. She pulled out a piece of leather that was rolled up in a tight coil. A flick of her wrists sent it flowing to the floor. Vials upon vials littered the inside. "My King, tell me, how do you want to die?"

"Excuse me?" Varian was stunned. Closer inspection brought him to one conclusion. "Are all of those poisons?"

"Yes. Traceable, for when I want to make a statement. Untraceable, for when I want it to look like an accident. Instant kill for when I need to be on my way, and slow killing, for when I think I might have to come back and question them over the next few months." Fox set a finger next to certain vials as she spoke. "Poison is no laughing matter, your Majesty. Knowing about it is one thing. Seeing it kill gives you an all new respect for it. Having to leech it out of your own blood, now that will impress your respect into something damn near paranoia."

"How do you leech poison out of your own blood?" Varian's expression was thoroughly disgusted.

Fox sighed and rolled her case back up. She slipped it back in her bag. "It's not pleasant, and that is all I really wish to say on the matter. So will you just let me be over protective."

"Who poisoned you?" Varian came to his feet. There was so much more he wanted to ask. The look on her face made it clear that King or not, she was no longer going to indulge him on this topic. "Fine. I understand more then most that we all have things in our past that are too painful to relive."

Considering the subject dropped, Fox scanned the room. Stepping to the chair she lifted the robe and held it out to him. "I believe you are capable of handling the rest of your armor without assistance from me."

Varian cocked up an eyebrow, "Really? Are you so cruel as to make me do it myself?"

"I am your protector, not a nanny." Fox let the robe in her hand slip through her hand until it dangled off one slim finger.

Varian sighed and snatched the robe. "Really Fox, you can't fish." He turned toward the screen.

"I can now."

"You can't use a bandage."

"Oh, that I most certainly can do now!" The black hair flew up as she glared at his retreating back.

Varian grabbed a candle with deliberate intent and moved behind the barrier just as Fox had earlier. "And it's becoming clear that you have no idea how to properly undress a man."

Fox dropped her head into her hands. This was not a subject one simply discussed with one's King. "That knowledge is for me and and my past lovers."

Varian reached down to undo the belt. "Have a list, do you?"

"I never thought to keep... a..." Fox shot a glance at the screen. The image she saw there forced her to spin back around. She had seen him removing the belt from his hips with perfect clarity. Sure it was merely a silhouette, but it was a pretty sharp one.

"Something wrong, Fox?" Varian smiled as he undid the clasps locking the plated leggings. Wait for it, Varian. He told himself. Just a few moments more.

"BY THE LIGHT!" Fox let out a shriek that almost busted his ears.

Varian chuckled loudly. It rolled into out right laughter as he pulled on his robe. Leaving his clothing behind the screen he tied the sash loosely. A casual gait as he stepped around the screen. He saw Fox on her knees in the center of the room. Palms over her face. To her credit, she was not rocking. "Something wrong?"

She dropped her hands to clenched fists just under her chin. The embarrassed blush eating her cheeks. Dark brown eyes wide, as she beseeching him to lie. "Before when I was changing?"

"Ah that." He gave her a lazy grin and nodded, "Yup, I saw all most everything."

Fox moaned in horror as she pushed herself back to her feet. "Your Majesty. I am so sorry. I never meant... I mean, how this looks to you?"

"Like you planned it? One room, one bed, I am sure you planned for me to see from the first. Am I right?"

Fox felt her jaw drop open. "You think that I wanted this? No! I told you before, I can not protect you from another room. I would have stood watch at the door, but there is the window. I have to be in here to keep my eyes on both."

Varian jerked. He had not consider that. "But the single bed?"

"You can't be serious? What do I need a bed for, when I have to spend the night up watching for danger from the door and the window?" Fox shook her head. The realization of what he had been thinking coming to her in degrees. "What were you thinking? That I was going to share the bed with you? Why would I do that?"

"You realized I would make an excellent pillow?"

Stunned Fox simply stared at him for long moments. Then lifted her hand and pointed to the bed. "Your Majesty, you have had a very long day. Starting from your early morning meeting with Taran Tzu."

Varian's eyes narrowed. She had to mention that irritating Pandarian and his demands. That certainly ruined his good mood.

"Culminating into, well, what ever this is." Fox sputtered trying to keep her temper at bay. Anyone else and she would have locked her hands around their neck. This was High King Varian, however, and as such needed to stay alive a bit longer. That was the wording her mind consoled her with. "I believe that once you have a good night of rest you will be back to your rational demeanor in the morning."

Varian was almost numb with disbelief at her words. Was she really shooing him off to bed like a toddler in footie pajamas?

Fox looked over at him and shot the most expressionless look she could muster under the circumstance,"Is something wrong? Do you need a glass of water, or perhaps I should get Mrs. Applebloom to heat you a cup of," Fox wanted to say milk. She really did. "tea."

By the Light, she was! Varian literally wavered on his feet with the shock of it. Fox was visibly upset with him. The tone bordering on insubordination. This certainly had not turned out as he had thought. Where was the subtle touches, the pouty lips, and pleading eyes he had been waiting for all night?

**Author Note:** Just so you know, I do realize that I just wrote a chapter that's main focus was Varian's hair. I assure you it was not intentional. Next chapter they will be back at Lion's Landing.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Varian waved his hand at the traitorous being that was trying to shake him awake. This would be the second day in a row that he was so cruelly roused from his sleep. The blue eyes appeared under heavy lashes to see Fox standing over him. She was already dressed in her leather. Exasperation clearly read on her features. "No." He barked and rolled over. He did not want that Fox. That Fox was dutiful and professional. He much preferred the Fox that had entered his dreams last night. His imaginary Fox was more sweet. Rubbing his cheek into the pillow, Varian decided to just ignore the real one.

"You're Highness!" Fox pushed on his back with one hand. She had no idea the proper way to awaken a royal. Subordinates in the SI-7 were almost always rolled right to the floor. That probably would not go over well here. "The rain and winds have stopped. The sun is rising. Your men at Lion's Landing are going to be out paroling the shores. They will be worried sick if we do not return soon."

Then they should have thought about that before dragging him out of bed to mediate with Taran Tzu yesterday morning, shouldn't they? Varian restrained the urge to pull the pillow over his head. He was so very tired. It had been hard falling asleep after the events last night. He had to lay there watching as Fox slathered warm oil all over his armor in an attempt to keep it from rusting. That memory bolted him up in bed.

Fox jumped back throwing up her arms.

He narrowed his eyes on her. So she thought he was going to hit her? Perish the thought, but it did mollify him that she thought he would. "Bring me my armor if you are going to be so insistent about it."

Fox nodded and rushed over to the corner where she had piled the pieces. Soon she would be back at Lion's Landing. After being awake the last twenty six hours she was looking forward to her hard mattress in the barracks. She turned and handed him the pants and the belt. "I assume you can put these back on yourself?"

"You assume correctly." He snatched them away with a rough snort. "As you clearly saw I had no trouble removing them."

Fox turned swiftly and shook her head. Mouthing the word coffee to herself. Thankfully it took less time to get Varian into his armor then out of it. Fox moved around the room tidying it up so that the Appleblooms would have less work to do.

Satisfied that everything was in place she looked over at Varian, "Are you ready?"

"Not really. I rather like it here and would prefer to stay for the next week. But sadly I have duty to attend too." Varian grouched and followed Fox to the door. Curse the rogue for looking so absolutely delighted. The horrible thought crossed his mind that it was possible Fox was a morning person.

She shot him a smile and turned to close the door behind him. "Then let us be going."

That smile. It radiated over her face and right into those shining eyes. Sickening. She was a morning person. Varian pondered for a moment decreeing that all such people in the kingdom be tried and executed for being so blasted offensive. The idea was instantly rejected. If there were no morning people, then who would make the coffee?"

They were surprised to see Jiaya and Jainjun up and about. Jiaya offered them some breakfast. She looked pointedly at Fox. Who politely refused.

Jiayi moved next to Varian and whispered, "You should watch over her better. I think she might be ill."

Varian laughed and thanked them for the hospitality before exiting the establishment. He shielded his eyes from the blinding rays of the sun. "I think, at some point I will return for a longer stay."

"Yes, your Majesty." Fox slipped one strap over her shoulder. "I am very anxious to see how Besty is faring this morning."

"No matter her condition, you should ride back with me on the grand gryphon." Varian looked over at Fox waiting for her to argue on the subject.

"As you wish." Fox picked up her stride. "That reduces some of my stress. I was worried that the flight back woud aggrivate some of her injuries."

"You know she really needs to be retired to the safty of Stormwind. I would not be apposed to giving her a spot in the Royal stables. She would get the very best care there."

"I don't doubt it in the slightest. However, Mrs. Applebloom would even more concerned with my health from all the running I would be doing with out Besty's ability to fly."

"How is that an issue? You merely need a new gryphon. I am more then willing to gift you with the currency to purchase one. The Wildhammer Clan has a nice stock to choose from this year, if you would like to go look." Varian suggested. After all he had the resources and Fox was in desperate need. It was only a logical conclusion for him to help her out in this.

She stopped in her tracks. A glowing light in her amber brown eyes. "That is enough! I will not be taking your money, because the sad truth is you have none."

Varian's head jerked back as if she had slapped him. Was the woman mad? He had merely been offering to help her obtain a better flying mount. How could she possibly be taking offense to it? "Excuse me?"

"I am sorry, your Majesty." Fox sighed deeply, and considered her position. She wondered if this was the right route to take. Brutal honesty in the face of enormous power. Rarely did she state her opinion to the higer ups, and who was higher then the High King? What the heck, toss common sense to the wind. After all, it could only cost her job! "It is not your gold. It belongs to the people of Stormwind, and the races of the Alliance that bank rolls your life style. You do not own your Keep, or your mounts, not the plate boots on your feet. All of it, including your very being, belongs to the Alliance. You have no right to do as you please with any of it without considerable thought and reflection."

"I can see where you are coming from, Fox." Varian's blue eyes sparkled at her gusto. Still the there was a certain matter in her little speech that he simply had to comment on. "I can agree with all of what you have said, aside the part about my body. That is most assuredly my own."

"Then we can agree to disagree for now." Fox gave him a sly wink, "But next time you are in Stormwind, with the Nobles or the Alliance Counsel, try telling them you are taking up a lover of common or unhuman blood. Then we will see exactly whose side, yours or mine, they stand on."

That was an ice bath of reality Varian didn't like.

The chirps from Besty caused Fox to look up and run toward her gryphon. She threw her arms around the bird. "Hey, sweet girl, how is that leg today?"

Varian looked over at the stable master setting aside his pitchfork and coming to greet them. "Cheung," Remebering the Pandarian's name clearly from the previous night, "Could you bring around our things?"

"Would you like my hands to tack them up for you as well?" Cheung smiled warmly.

"That would be appreciated." Varian moved over to slid his hand down Besty's leg. The gryphon lifting it at his touch. "You spoiled bird. There is hardly any swelling and no heat to it at all." Varian stood up and dusted his hands. Looking over to Fox he asked, "Does she play you like this often?"

"What? Noooo." Fox dragged the word out taking Besty's beak in her hands and looking the gryphon in the eyes. "You would never exaggerate your injury to me would you, poor baby."

Varian cringed and wrinkled his face, "ugh, Could you stop the sickening sweet talk. I think I'm going to vomit."

Fox moved her back to Varian and snuggled up closer to her gryphon, "Ignore him, Besty. He is just grouchy by nature."

The hands came around and made short work of preparing the mounts. Varian purchased a long lead and clipped it to Besty. Then climbed aboard his grand gryphon. Fox moved next to him and waited for access the the stirrup. Planning on riding behind Varian and holding the lead for Besty. Varian had other plans. Slipping the lead into his belt he reached out and grabbed Fox around the waist. Depositing her side saddle in front of him.

"What the heck is this?" Fox put a hand on his chest and tried to push away.

"We are going to go back to Lion's Landing." Varian set his heels to his mount and it rose swiftly.

Fox turned swiftly to grab hold of the saddle. "I was going to ride behind you. This feels to much like I am going to fall off."

Then you are going to have to rely on me to keep you on, aren't you." Varian looked behind him to see Besty trailing close. She was having no problems with the current rate of speed.

"Your Majesty, could you drop or lift the reins for just a second so I can toss my other leg over?"

"No. The way you are seated is perfectly acceptable and preferred for a Lady." Varian knew what he was doing. He knew the reaction and he got it.

"I am not a Lady!" Fox gasped as Varian intentionally forced the gryphon to dip low and then back up. The brown eyes turning to glare at him.

"Turbulence." Varian tossed out smoothly.

Fox clamped her teeth so hard together to refrain from commenting. Turblence. The lie was laughable. The calm after last night storm was astounding. Looking up she saw a pack of four gryphons coming toward them. It did not take much time before she was able to make Shaw out in the lead.

"Damn you, two!" Shaw shouted through the air at them, "I was worried sick. Did the storm strand you out here?"

"We made it to Paw'don, Shaw." Varian called back. "Although we did have our share to trouble getting there. Besty was injured."

"That old thing is lucky to be alive." Shaw pulled his gryphon next to them. "I am honored to report that Lion's Landing took the beating the storm gave us rather well. There were some minor damage. A few broken windows and fallen trees within the walls."

"And our out lying posts?" Varian asked.

"Not so well. We have been sent some reports, but I think it's best we over look the damage personally." Shaw informed his King.

"Very well. Let's get Fox back to Lion's Landing first. She had a long night dealing with me." Varian winked at Shaw.

Fox's head came up with a sharp gasp. Yes, it was the truth, but the way it had sounded was so far from it. Then given the way her fellow operatives thoughts typically ran, the implications could only lead to trouble.

Shaw's attention too was captured. "Oh, reeeally?" His eyes moved to Fox wedged before Varian on the small saddle. A smug expression was all that greeted Fox's sharp shake of her head.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Varian had not departed his place on his gryphon's back. Instead he had simply handed Besty's lead to the stable master. He instructed the man to move her to the reserved stalls, and keep an eye on her. "She is not to be take out for service for any reason, until I say otherwise." Then with out a word of warning, Varian lifted his arm, and gave Fox a firm push.

The only benefit to riding side saddle, in Fox's estimation, was you had both feet in front of you to hit the ground with. She turned in time to see the grand gryphon begin it's accent. Jumping forward in time to get out of the way of it's mighty wings.

Shaw's eyes followed the King. He lifted the reins to his chest preparing to follow. Looking back to Fox he said, "Get some rest Fox. You deserve it for a job well done."

"I was on guard duty!" Fox scowled back at him. Not that her boss would believe a word she said over the implications the King had tossed out.

"Now, Fox, I don't have time for trival details, but you can give me an accounting when I get back. For now, rest up. There is no telling when your services will be required again." Shaw laughed hard at her. It was certainly not with her. Then moving his gryphon to follow the King.

When it came to Shaw, somethings were not worth explaining. Fox yawned and stretched her hands over her head. She made her way off the side of the hill. The fall of her feet was heavy. She reached up to rub her eyes. Grateful that she would soon be snuggled down on her own little bed.

"Fox!"

Curse words! Fox felt her heels snap together, and a hand fly to a salute on pure instinct at the sound of Admiral Taylor's voice. "Yes, sir!"

"At ease soldier." Taylor crossed the last few paces separating them. "I was just coming from the SI-7 Barracks. Seems Shaw is as busy as I am today. No one was around."

Oh that was sweet, sweet knowledge. She could not repress the delight. To be completely honest the news made her almost giddy with glee. No one was there, and that meant one thing, pure silence. She would be able to sleep in utter bliss.

"Most of my men have been set to work cleaning up the beach and removing the debris that moved in with the storm." Taylor explained.

Fox did not care much for his small talk. The man was standing between her and her pillow.

"But I have received an important message from Sky Admiral Rogers. The Skyfire has learned that Domination Point was hit harder then Lion's Landing."

Yes, yes, good, good, the Horde is suffering. Could he please shut up so she could go to bed now? Fox was hardly making out what the man was prattling on about. Wait! Did the man just saying mage? Fox watched his mouth move some more. All she heard was message, portal, and important.

"So now I have you up to speed on the situation, you can meet up with the portal mage. He is waiting for you by the front gates." Taylor patted her on the shoulder. "Now excuse me, I see one of my infantry men leaning on a shovel. This calls for my special brand of motivation."

Fox groaned in pure misery. She could not even ask what the situation was because it would merely prove she was not paying attention to a superior officer. The sound of Admiral Taylor's voice roared through Lion's Landing behind her as as he approached his soldier. Fox headed for the front gate. There was only one path open to her. Find the mage, meet up with the Sky Admiral, do whatever she required. That way she could get back here as soon as possible and sleep. Could it be possible Varian was right? A week in Paw'don Village would have been the better move.

"Hey Fox!" The mage waved at her. "Fancy seeing you here. I thought you spent all your time over on Timeless Isles?"

Fox brightened seeing someone she knew. "Hinden!" She embraced him in a warm hug. "Given up the Arcane for Frost yet?" She felt at ease enough to tease him. He was, after all, in a serious relationship with one of her fellow SI-7 rogues. Making him almost family as far as Fox was concerned.

"Yeah, I will get right on that." Hinden patted the top of Fox's head. "Are you ready for me to send you over to Domination Point?"

"No, but I have to go anyway. What is happening over there this time?" Fox yawned as Hinden started his channeling.

Hinden concentrated until the portal was open then turned to Fox, "Didn't Admiral Taylor explain the situation to you?"

Fox sighed deeply, "Yes he did. You know Taylor, but I wasn't paying attention at the time."

"Fox!"

Why did everyone enjoy shouting her name? "I'm tired. Maybe you can explain it on the way."

Hinden put his hands up in front of him, "No way I am headed back there. Sky Admiral Rogers has hundreds of angry Hordies tearing into her Sheildwall fighters. I already did my share for her this morning. So I'm going to bounce over to Stormwind and hit up the library."

"Open combat?"

"Poison your blades before you go, girl. They are angry as hornets. Now get through this portal before it closes." Hinden motioned to Fox.

Fox gave up in her mind that this would be a message and home mission. She resigned herself to fate and stepped through the portal. The first sound was the screeching of rocket fire. The smell of smoke and gunpowder came to her as well. She wasted no time rushing over to where Sky Admiral Rogers was looking over a large parchment with two of her advisers.

The Admiral never even looked up at her. The sharp eyes scanning her intelligence. "Fox? They must be busy if Shaw ordered you away from King Wrynn to aid me."

"I can assure you that King Wyrnn is in much more capable hands then my own at the moment. Shaw is attending him personally."

"Good. Then we can be assured neither is having a better day then we are. You should not be preoccupied with anything but killing the blasted Horde that are hell bent on decimating my forces."

If the situation was reverse we would be doing the same. Fox thought silently as she watched Sky Admiral Rogers scribble her assignments on the corner of the parchment. Then tore it off and handed it over. "That will be all, Fox. I know that for you it will not be difficult, but it will take the untold strain off my forces. We should be able to handle it from there."

Fox scanned the list. Protecting some ground forces, collecting commendation patches, and sabotaging Horde machinery. The first task was the only one Fox was suitable for. The second was a waste of her talents. The third, did she look like an engineer? Any tampering she would do could probably be fix with a few turns of a wrench, and that would make the entire effort futility. She glanced around until she saw someone she was sure could help her.

"Sully?" She moved over to the pacing Dwarf.

He stopped to look up. The frown of worry replaced with a heart warming smile. "Ah Fox, Lass. What ya be doin on board the Skyfire?"

"Collecting orders from the Sky Admiral." Fox flipped the parchment so that Sully could see. "I am to mess up some of the Horde's machinery. Do you have anything that could help expedite my job?"

A laugh of understanding as Sully nodded, "So you want me to fashion ya some wee bombs to get ya on your way? Sure Foxy, dear gal. I be willin to do that for ya."

Fox watched him move off to collect his materials. Knowing Sully it would not him long. She sat down and let her legs drape over the side of the Skyfire. She observed the damage below. It could be from the storm, but was more likely from the incessant harassment the Alliance had been raining down on the Horde for weeks now.

A loud yawn escaped her. The warming rays of the sun were doing nothing to aid her efforts to stay awake. What she would do for a cup of Shaw's fragrant coffee from the morning before. So lost in her thought she failed to notice Mishka kneeling down beside her.

"Fox, you need to move away from the edge. I am starting to worry you might fall off." The Draenei offered her hand.

Taking it Fox moved closer to the safety of the Skyfire's deck. "Sorry, I did not realize."

"Have you been drinking? You don't smell like it." Mishka reached out and set a hand on Fox's forehead. "No fever either."

"It's lack of sleep, Mishka. I don't suppose you have any coffee on hand." That was to much to hope for.

The Draenei frowned. "No, I do not. You have missions from the Sky Admiral, no?"

Fox nodded up at the taller woman. "The sooner I get them done, the sooner I will be able to get back to my bunk."

Mishka reached down into her pack, "I do not hand this out very much. Admittedly, I have used it more then I should have at times." Fox looked at the vials of shimmering blue liquid. A shade too light to be mana potions. Mishka continued, "They will keep you alert for a while, but it really does nothing more then that. When they wear off all your tiredness will return to you. I wont lie to you, it is painful, that type of exhaustion."

"I'll take my chances with the potion." Fox took hold of the vials and put all but one in the slots she kept for poison in her belt. "Being tired later has got to be better then being dead down there."

"Which is the only reason I offered these to you. Not a lasting solution for insomnia, but it will get us through this day." Mishka added before turning away. "Take care, Fox."

Fox uncorked the bottle and downed it. Oh, it tasted terrible! She shook her head and glared at the bottle. Maybe it was the taste alone that would keep her awake.

"Fox, I got the bombs ya asked for." Sully walked over. Tossing one to her, the others in a sack at his side.

She reached out with one hand and juggled the bomb a bit before managing to get a good hold on it against her chest. "Sully!" She stared at the crazy Dwarf, "Are you trying to blow us up?"

"Never worried for a moment, gal." Sully shrugged. "Besides, it will take more then a good bounce off the deck to set them off."

" I sure hope so, and Sully, I need one more thing from you." Fox batted her eyes at him. Then pointed over to the flying machine shyly.

Sully looked at the direction Fox indicated and then back to the rogue, "What? Dea nea tell me that Besty dee'd!"

"Would you believe that King Wrynn is holding her hostage, because she twisted an ankle?"

Sully roared in laughter yet again, "Ack! For that joke alone, I will gie ya a ride."

Fox cheered him. She was starting to feel much better thanks to Mishka's magic alchemy potion. This was the life, The sun in the sky, wind in her hair, bombs on her lap, and a Dwarf to chauffeur her into battle! What more could any girl ask for?

**Author Note:** Thanks for reading. I hate to be a shameless review begger, but if I could get some feed back I would appreciate it. I have also been thinking about doing some art, and adding to my deviant account. That would slow down my updates though. What do you think?


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Fox climbed out of the flying machine, and blew a kiss to Sully. It was more efficient then trying to bid him farewell over the noisy engine. He moved his hand to indicate his eyes then pointed to the Skyfire. Fox nodded happily. That he would be watching over her reminded her how tight the SI-7 teams could be. She had not actually been part of a formal team. Shaw kept her moving around with little exposure to anyone for very long. There were quite a few who did. But when there were official Stormwind Assassins, among their ranks, it was important to make them indistinguishable from those who were not. The only ones who knew for sure was Shaw and the assassin.

Fox looked around the drop zone. For the moment it was clear. This boded well for Sheildwall. She decided that best thing to do was set the explosives. Sadly that task would bring her across the dog tags she was to collect. She pulled out her poisons and applied then to her blade. Doing so she caught sight of a sparkle toward one of the closer ships. She would have dismissed it right off, but the light was slightly lower then it should have been. Focusing harder she felt her eyes widen.

Goblins had paddled their way out to the side of the Alliance vessel unnoticed. They were fixing a drilling device to the hull. The audacity of their actions bordering on humorous.

"No." Fox laughed placing a hand to her temple. "Just no." Despite her words she started in a slow gait down to the beach. She slipped from sight and entered the water. There were four of the pesky vermin engineering their little hearts out. As she swam closer she could partially make out their arguments about the proper application of their mecha force trillium tipped drill.

One of the three males reached out and swung a wrench at his companion. The lone female shook her head and kept twisting wires.

Fox grabbed hold of one of the two ropes they were using to suspend themselves. Careful not to disturb them. The show they were putting on display was far more amusing the anything she had seen in a long while. It almost made her feel sorry that she had to put an end to their antics, permanently. She debated for a moment on how to handle this. She could just shake them down into the sea. That idea would be more efficient. But there was the chance one of them would be wise enough to swim away. These were Goblins, and not some of Garrosh Hellscream's no brained orcs. Scale the rope it was.

Once close enough she clubbed one of the males on the head. Sexist? No, he just happened to be the closest, the most silent, and there for the less likely to be missed. Next she tossed out blinding powder at the Goblin that had been hit by his companion.

He shouted grabbing at his eyes. The motion sending him into the sea below.

"What happened to..." The female said just before Fox ambushed the last remaining male Goblin. It was a mere twirl of the blades, and he followed his friend into the waters below. The only difference was he was never going to swim out again.

"Artixex!" The Goblin screamed before swinging her hammer at Fox.

Fox swung to the side to avoid the attack, and then back into striking distance. Wrapping one leg in the rope to keep her up. The blades of her dagger striking the Goblin hard.

The Goblin screamed out, clearly realizing her end was at hand if she remained so close to the rogue. She slammed her hand onto the drill and started the bit spinning.

Fox was sprayed with saw dust as the Goblin struggled to climb higher on to the ship. "Oh no. no. no. no." Fox reached over and tried working the controls. It was a valiant effort that only cause the drill to scream in response and work faster. "I hate Goblins!" She shouted as she struggled to get out one of Sully's wee bombs. Latching it to the drill and setting the trigger. Hopefully that would stop the damn device.

Fox looked upward. Then headed after the female Goblin as fast as her arms could take her. Just as she managed to reach the Goblin's ankle, Sully's bomb detonated. The entire ship rocked with the force of it. A great column of water cresting against the side. Fox, Goblin in hand, was flung into the air. The only thought she could form just before the stinging slap of the water was, "That was a wee bomb, Sully? Really?"

The female Goblin floundered trying to get away. Fox looked back and realized the Goblin she had stunned was surely dead from the explosion. The Alliance craft was floundering and on fire. Clamping her hand over her mouth, Fox realized she had just sank one of her own. Turning she saw the female Goblin. One push through the water brought Fox close enough to finish her.

Frantic, Fox spun around scanning for the one she had blinded. No one could know what had happened. If Shaw had such a fit over bandages, she would hate to see what the combined power of Shaw, Admiral Taylor, and Sky Admiral Rogers would rain down on her for the loss of an entire Alliance war ship. Should they ever discover what had happened, Fox shook visibly at the thought.

The sole surviving Goblin was crawling out of the surf and collapsed on the beach. Fox moved with great speed after him. He might had escaped into the underbrush if he had kept moving.

It was over an hour later when Fox moved into Domination Point. Slipping past the Horde patrolling the entry gates. The Goblin machines were destroyed as Sky Admiral Rogers wished. She had replaced the bombs with dog tags. Stomach rolling as it had been. The loss of good Alliance soldiers put her in a good mind set for rescuing the Skyfire's Tinkmaster Overspark. She had no idea what he had been doing off the Skyfire and away from the safety of an armed escort. There was probably no way she would ever know. The simple result was she had to get him back. The Alliance's most powerful ship would be in desperate straights without him.

Lucky for Fox the Horde had not decided to detain Overspark in the main keep. Instead he was being held in a little yard within the enemy's gates. There were two guards on duty. One seemed to have a bit of wander lust, because he would path back and forth between the other guards at the keep doors and his post. Unfortunately when he wandered back this time, the body of his fellow guard was lying in the dust, and the Gnome was gone.

Fox was able to shroud her charge right out the front gates. Making her somewhat suspicious that the little Tinkmaster had been through this before. The shroud dropped while they were along the beach. Moving up the coast to where they could meet up with a rescue flying machine.

Fox stopped and scanned the area. Nothing was amiss, but in her years of experience she knew better then to ignore the obvious, and this area was prime for an ambush. The Gnome moved off a ways in front of her before looking back.

"Are you coming, Fox? The remote for the rescue craft is just ahead." Overspark turned to her impatiently.

"Sorry. I was just being over cautious." Even as she said the word she spied movement closer to her then she would have liked. There was no time to react.

The sharp pain blinded Fox as a dagger slashed across her right side. The Blood Elf's stealth faded as he pulled his weapon free. The blade now coated in blood, prepared to plunge down again. He didn't get the chance to complete his move. Fox's elbow rose and slammed into his face. The perfect symmetry of his nose would certainly never be the same again.

Fox rolled to the side to create some distance between her and a very real threat. Coming up she watched her rival dip into a fighting stance. It was clear this one meant business. He was after blood, and every rogue knew first strike always gave the best advantage.

Fox felt the sting of poison entering her blood. She growled low and clasped her side. A dagger was thrown, and it creased across her right thigh. The leather splitting open as more blood was drawn.

The Blood Elf beckoned her. The toying laughter ringing in her ears. The mocking tone brought out her anger. Lifting dark eyes to fix on the Blood Elf the words came soft, "You underestimate me." She knew he could not understand her language. But he would understand their combat. She disappeared from sight. Ready to get their conversation underway.

Overspark, who she had been escorting, started panicking. Believing he had been abandoned to his own devices. That had not served him well in the past. How else had he ended up a prisoner of war? The little hands rising over his head as he cowered backwards.

The Blood Elf was experienced enough to know otherwise. He tried to move into the shadows, but the cheap shot hit him hard. He stood stunned under the assault. Fox evaporated into thin air to appear again from another side. Each appearance driving both her blades into vital points. He shouted out before dropping to the ground before her.

Fox watched him with cold eyes. She felt little as she watched her poisons over taking him. Kneeling down she looked over his soon to be corpse. Bravado was only to be used when no other option, and skill was not in factor. Obviously no one had told this one that.

"I will not say we did not start the battle here. But you are the one who picked the fight with me, and I ended it. Enjoy the Twisted Nether." The pain of her wound made it hard for Fox to stand back up. It would ache for days thanks to the poison he had chosen. For that she spit on him before looking over at the little Gnome. "There will be more of his ilk along soon. I suggest we get a move on."

"Y-yes. Ma'am!" The little fellow turned to rush toward the flying machine remote was hidden.

Once back on board the Skyfire, Fox turned to make her way to the portal back to Lion's Landing. Now she wanted a shower, possibly some food, and then her bed. Only she was halted by Sky Admiral Rogers.

"I am sorry to inform you, but word has arrived from Lion's Landing. Admiral Taylor reported that Timeless Isle is rumored to have been hit by the same storm that we endured last night. I think it would be best if you head over there and check out how Prince Anduin is doing before reporting back to Taylor."

That was not a suggestion, and Fox knew it. She felt her eyes twitch, and she had less then pleasant thoughts fill her mind. Drawing a deep breath she saluted the superior officer, "Yes, Sky Admiral. I will head over there immediately."

**LONG Author Note here:**

**Feel free to skip.**

I want to thank you for the good advice and motivation in the reviews I got.

The next thing I would like to do is share a bit about why I am writing this. When I first did the Lion's Landing quest, it was on my main, a warlock. I saw Varian rolling up on shore and thought, "Why are you here? Andiun is already, and poor Bolvar is lost to us. So WHO is running this army? Seriously Varian, do you remember the last time you left Stormwind? Let me think... Katrana Prestor ring any bells? Go HOME before something happens and Blizzard makes the line of Stormwind's Kings unrestored." Then on principal, I refused to do anymore of the questline. Some glimmer of hope the King would magically see reason and go home where it was safe. At least until Anduin came to his senses and was back behind the Stormwind walls as well.

Upon later reflection, (standing on my lowbie monk watching the horde beat Varian to death in one of the best coordinated world raid I have ever bore witness too) I see why Blizzard felt compelled to move Anduin to where he can't witness his father being brutally downed.

My lack of compliance to Blizzard's ironclad storyline, led to Varian popping up next to me randomly when I decided to get a fish or five million for Nat Pagle. I really wanted Nat to like me.

Sadly this arrangement came to a swift end, when I realized there was a new gryphon mount to be had. I admit it! Pretty Gryphons, I can take with me everywhere ( greater than sign ) King of Stormwind. I made the announcement in guild that poor Varian was going to be so sad, since no one would be taking him fishing anymore.

A close friend of mine told me to use one of my alt, and recommended my paladin. Seeing as she (my paladin) was being retired, by way of a 15 dollar service fee, so that her "brother" a far better looking shiny man, could take her place. I decided not to use her. No reason for Varian to be traumatized and abandoned by fate yet again. Not that I would believe for one moment he wasn't happy beyond words to get rid of the warlock.

Looking over my list I saw Crimsonfox. She was from classic vanilla, fully leveled, doing nothing of note. Aside scavenging turtles on timeless, and farming Molten Core (with MC Raiders song by Myndflame playing in the background) and Blackwing Lair for the Bloodfang set. Despite having the THUNDERFURY, BLESSED BLADE of the WINDSEEKER! She still cannot punch Ragnaros hard enough in the face to get her pants to drop. I have stopped counting her efforts long ago. Although it has been suggested, by said guild, to try killing the Firelord without her pants on in an attempt to extract some sort of pity from WoW. I keep forgetting to try that strategy. She has, however, managed to two shot a fully geared raid ret pally when mind controlled by Victor Nefarious. She was mind controlled, that is my story and I am sticking to it.

So you can call me the Mathais Shaw of the story. I looked for the best agent I had available and gave her the job of fishing with Varian Wyrnn. Then ideas just started to flow. Terribly humorous plot bunnies! I had to do something about them, and began taking notes. That lead to doing my homework on WoW Lore. Trying to gauge the time line of Varian's life is like putting a puzzle together with half it's pieces missing. I have even bought the comics of his time as Lo'gosh. Devoured what I can find on line, and just snagged a copy of Wolfheart.

So anyone care to tell me how old he was when Stormwind fell? It's going to be important in determining how old Fox is. Because I do have a back story for her, but I want it to flow reasonably with cannon.

And yes, I do need a beta. My old one went to college and got a job(s). Can you believe the nerve of some people! Food and housing over an eventful fantasy life.

Anyway, Thanks for much for the reads and support in this madcap adventure.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The kite dropped Fox at the Alliance flight path on the Timeless Isle. It did not take her even a moment to realize that the rumors were false. The storm had not even rustled a leaf here. Never changing, protected from time itself, the Isle was as Fox had always come to expect. She could have used better judgment, and ventured across the beach, and the passive turtles. Still lack of sleep would mess with anyone's mind, and Fox was no exception. She was wise enough to avoid the large pythons, but she was oblivious to the presence of a large bright pink crane.

She strayed to close into it's territory. It charged her, beak open with wings spread wide. Fox considered running from it. It would take less energy then an out right fight. Contemplation was her enemy. The gale of furious wing beats tossed her backward to the ground. Fox tumbled heels over her head. Pulling her blades in her hands as she glanced upward. Dodging to the side just in time to miss the beak smashed into the ground. Before the bird could pull it's head back, Fox locked her legs around it's thin neck. Gritting her teeth as she flexed the muscles in her thighs hard. A very real attempt to snap it's neck.

A loud squawk of pain rewarded her. Fox squeezed her eyes shut concentrating as hard as she could. Unfortunately the weight of her body was insufficient to complete her goal. The bird raised it's head dragging Fox up with it.

"This is no good." Fox was unaware that she had voiced her thoughts aloud. A hard shake of the bird's head caused Fox to lose her hold. Lucky for Fox, the hard ground was there to break her fall. Staggering back to her feet she pinned her eyes on the advancing crane. The sound of a loud hiss caught her attention. "You have got to be kidding me." A sudden turn of her head brought her face to face with the python she had managed to avoid earlier. Moving out of the way of it's deadly bite, and jumping onto a rock.

She watched the snake approaching and then turned to see the crane preparing another wing gust. Looking down at her blades and realizing that they were not coated in poison of any kind. This was without a single doubt a losing battle. One of the things she hated most. She required the complete decimation of her enemies to keep her conceited ego in place.

Scanning the area she saw a troll ice Mage in the middle of combat with a large ox. The ox was caught in a frost nova, a spinning ice orb moving closer, as the Troll cast another bolt.

Determination fixed on Fox's features. This situation could be turned. Fox jumped down from her perch rapidly evading the angry monsters descending upon her. A sudden sprint bringing her to just the other side of the Troll.

The Troll turned her angry eyes on the Rogue. She shifted her focus to the brazen Alliance member with immense distrust. Unaware that her ice orb was catching the attention of Fox's already provoked mobs. Vanishing in a puff of smoke Fox moved back watching as the Troll pulled the threat. Standing in the relative safety of shadow, Fox watched as the Mage struggled to contain the added danger.

It was clear that Fox was in the wrong here. She knew it. The Troll had done nothing to warrant this crude behavior. Even still it took Fox a few moments before jumping back in to the fray. Through combined efforts the creatures were felled.

Fox tossed the Troll a salute of respect. The Troll offered Fox a gesture of a completely different sort. Chuckling Fox bowed to the angry Mage and turned toward the center court.

She came to stand before the stairs leading down into the arena. Yu'lon staring placidly awaiting her challenge as the other Celestials held their posts.

"Fox!" This time her name was shouted in unison. Smiling because she knew exactly who was so excited to see her.

Anduin rushed around from his place behind the table, and came to stand before her. "Fox, have you come to take over guarding me? It has been so long since I last saw you."

Wrathion's eyes flared wide. Although, he did not leave his spot. "Anduin, tell me, how do you know my rogue?"

Anduin turned on his heel. A very confused look on his face. "What do you mean your rogue? Fox is an agent of the SI-7. She has been my rogue since I was very small."

"Then she clearly has retired from that position, because Fox has been my rogue since shortly after I was hatched." Wrathion declared crossing his arms over his chest. "Do not think of trying to get her back. Because I have found during her employment that her skills are infinitely useful."

"I can assure you that our Fox, would never desert Stormwind or the Alliance." Anduin was visibly shaken by Wrathion's words.

"My Prince." Fox looked between the two. She had never considered that they would come together. After all, Anduin has such a horrific experience with the Black Dragon Flight already. Onyxia had almost fed him to her whelps. Now here he stood, although older and with more wisdom, with another Black Dragon whelp.

"Yes?" Again in unison.

"Stop that. You are beginning to irritate me, Anduin." Wrathion finally moved from his place and came to stand by Fox. A tactical move in reality, to claim his position as her rightful superior.

"I fail to see where that is any different from how you usually are!" Andiun scoffed narrowing his eyes on the Black Dragon Prince. Not willing to hand over one of the few people who had been there for him during his father's abduction from Stormwind.

Fox frowned at them. They were bickering like children before her. It was nice to know that they both valued her previous service, but this was just getting silly. "Princes. Now if you would listen for just a moment?"

Wrathion raised his finger to Anduin's face. "You fail to see a lot of things, but I can forgive you that being a mere Human child standing against a Dragon Prince."

"I think we have already been over this once, but if memory serves me you are hardly a toddler. In age and life experience, I am vastly beyond you." Anduin tossed back sharply.

"We have been over this, and I told you that was in Dragon years! Which makes all the difference."

"I fail to see how. Considering, we are standing on an island that's existence refutes the very passing of time."

"Boys!" Fox shouted. Clinching her fists. Looking down to see them staring up at her. Sometimes it paid to hand out a little shock and awe of her own. "If the two of you would give me but a moment of your most valuable time, I can explain everything to your satisfaction."

"Very well." Wrathion turned his head trying to give off the impression he was rather bored with her already. She had come to realize that this was his way of dealing with situations he was unsure how to react to.

Anduin looked at his companion then back to Fox. "I am willing to listen to you as well, Fox. I cannot understand how he could come to such an impossible assumption."

"I have served both of you, on loan, under the command of the SI-7. As you well know, Prince Anduin, I have been an official royal guard on rotation for several years now. Before that I was summoned only because you found my presence amusing." Fox nodded to Anduin. She was referring to when he was small, and dangers forced him to remain within the keep. Only the most trusted members of the Alliance allowed to enter. She had been willing to play games and read to him when others had not. The thought that their boy King, had lost his mother as an infant pulled at her feminine heart strings. Then word had come that King Varian was missing, and could possibly have perish on his way to Theramore. Fox could not imagine a life without her parent's love and devotion. It had caused her to become attached to the young Prince. To Anduin, her loyalty was deep, and so it would remain.

Then turned to Wrathion, "And your Highness, I fell under your service quite by chance. I admit, I find your requests of me to be challenging, exhilarating, and impossible to resist. Your goals have not conflicted with that of the Alliance, of which my first and foremost duty is too. At least, as far as I have been able to ascertain. I do not doubt that I have never lead you afield of my intent?"

"See! I told you, she was my rogue." Anduin beamed proudly at Wrathion as Fox finished speaking.

The Black Prince scowling at the Stormwind Prince, until Fox cut in with, "Actually, I am currently serving your father directly, Prince Anduin. It is in his name that I have arrived to check up on you."

That brought out a sharp laugh from Wrathion. It was apparent he was amused that Anduin was being curtailed in his actions.

"My father?" Anduin raised his eyebrows at Fox. "He sent you out here to check up on me?"

Fox could not help herself. The young Prince looked so deflated at the knowledge. She laughed and reached out to tousled his hair. It was an action of affection. One she had done when he was small enough to sit on her lap.

"Fox, I am no longer a child, and your actions are not respectful." Anduin's blue eyes turned to Wrathion in embarrassment.

She sighed and pulled her hand away, "You are correct, my Prince. Please forgive me. It will not happen again."

A shout rent the air. Fox looked over Anduin's head and paled. This was not her day. Someone had foolishly pulled a Molten Guardian into the peaceful center court. Looking down at her feet she could see the ground beginning to bubble and churn in a red color. This was a sign, that Fox directly connected to a fiery death.

She felt her heart sink realizing just who was standing with her. Both Anduin and Wrathion were of extreme value to Azeroth. Both young Princes were certainly going to have a strong hand in the future of her world. That was how her mind worked. It was almost impossible for Fox to admit she adored the young Princes. That their loss would wound her. Instinct took over and she grabbed Anduin's arms shoving him out of danger. Wrathion she knew would not listen to her warnings. That one questioned everything and everyone. Fox leaped toward him. Clasping him to her chest as she rolled out of the way.

The Blacktalon guards, Left and Right moved to attack her just as the lava burst forth from the ground. Cutting them off from their initial objective. Turning they reacted instantly to the change in target. Wisely choosing the very real threat presented to the Black Prince.

Fox scrambled off Wrathion, rushing after the Blacktalon Bodyguards. "Anduin, take him far away from here!" She shouted, not bothering to look to see if they were listening.

Fox found herself quickly joined by others in the combat. Alliance and Horde alike moving to defend center court. Fox came in range just in time to have to jump back from another explosion of lava that erupted from the ground. Fatigue had made her slower then normal. She escaped the main blast, thank the Light, but her left leg was caught in the flame. The leather scorched against her leg in agonizing pain. Slapping out the flame as she moved backwards. There was no time to bemoan her situation. She had to rejoin the fight. It was the only way to make sure that Prince Anduin and Wrathion remained safe.

She rose from the ground only to be caught by the shoulder. "No Fox, you are too wounded."

She swung her head around to see Anduin by her side. Wrathion was there as well, sliding an arm around her waist to help her up. Fox could hear the battle raging so close. It was like a nightmare. "I told you to take Wrathion and get far away!" She screamed at Anduin as she came to her feet. The beautiful face twisting in pain at the harsh movement.

"I was more then willing to go, but Prince Anduin was insistent that we would be of more help here." Wrathion shot an almost bored look over at Anduin.

"Stop trying to score points here, Wrathion. Hold her still so I can heal her leg." Anduin bent down calling on the powers of the light.

"Fine!" Fox pulled away from Wrathion, and pushed back on Anduin's shoulder, "I will allow you to heal me, but only after we move further away."

"I concur." Wrathion nodded in full agreement. He looked over at the fighters. Another lava surge rippling to the far side of them. "It will not remain safe here for very long."

Fox limped her way back toward the center court unaided. She was furious with the both of them. How could they be so foolish as to rush into that fight. They could have been hurt as she was. Intolerable! If she had the authority she would bang their heads together for their actions. Wrathion was beyond her in every way, but Anduin was not. Fox growled in her mind wanting to give Varian a very real accounting of his son's reckless actions. No. She could not do that. Then King Wyrnn would worry. He would call Anduin back, and the two would fight. She would be the cause. Blasted Royals, all of them, from Dragon to humans.

Collapsing when her leg could no longer take the strain. Landing on the hard stone, she turned her body to watch as the Heroes in the battle finished off the Molten Guardian. Relief evaporated her tension. She fell back to stare up at the sky.

"Hold still, Fox." Anduin knelt down and looked over her burn. "I can fix you up in a moment."

The soothing warmth swiftly encompassed her leg, causing her to sigh. She turned her head to watch Anduin concentrating on his work. What had happened to the little boy King she used to play hide and seek with around the keep? She watched in wonder as he healed her leg. Velen certainly had done a good job imparting the skills of a healer. But she knew that it had to come from within. A deep need to help others.

She looked over at Wrathion. The Dragon Prince was staring down at them. Caught off guard she could make out his look of concern. Deathwing's boy was worried about her. Still she had seen him at his worst. Knew his deepest fears for himself and Azeroth. But in return he knew more about her then was good. His previous missions had exposed more of her talent to him, then Fox would have liked.

"You were slower then normal, Fox. Perhaps there is more going on, then you have lead us to believe?" Wrathion's question was more of a statement.

Anduin finished up his healing spells. The bright blue eyes, so much warmer then his father's, turning to Wrathion, "So you have seen Fox in combat before?" A sharp nod from Wrathion, and Anduin turned to look at Fox, "I have to agree with him. Even when I was young you were agile. The day we discovered the cultists in Stormwind, you moved like lightening."

"That reminds me of another time I brought you into danger. You would not have been out there without me escorting you." Fox sighed and rolled her eyes. "I am really going to have to use better judgment with you."

"Don't roll your eyes at me, Fox. It's disrespectful." Anduin stood up and put his hands on his hips.

Wrathion tossed him a smug smile, "You have noticed she never treats me like that, haven't you?"

Anduin ignored the jab and continued. "Besides, I am sure if my father had not asked you to do it, someone else would have gotten the job."

"Shaw asked me." Fox pushed her self to her feet. Testing her leg and was delighted the pain was gone. An added plus was there was no visible scaring as some healers had left her with in the past.

"Excuse me?" Anduin blinked.

"Shaw. You know, Mathias Shaw, my real boss. He asked me to do it." Fox leaned over to touch the ruined leather. "This is going to be impossible to repair. Shoot! They were my favorite."

"Her real boss." Wrathion narrowed his eyes and looked at Anduin.

Anduin shrugged, "Nope, I am not going there. Wanna head back over to Lorewalker Cho, and see if he can tell us another story?"

"And you are the one calling me a child?" Despite his words Wrathion motioned for Anduin to lead the way. Before he left through he gazed down at Fox. "You are excused for the time being. I will send word if I have need of you."

Fox gasped at that. Send word indeed. Reaching to her side she pulled up Mishka's potion and uncorked the flask.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The darkness of the sky told Fox that night had come while she had been on the Timeless Isle. An entire day passed without time for food. Longer then that for rest. She stood upon the Pandarian kite surrounded by stars shining in a cloudless sky.

The minute she stepped from the kite at Lion's Landing, she was ambushed. Sho rushing to grab Fox by the arms. "I have been waiting here for hours! We need your help at Halfhill desperately."

"Me?" Fox almost wanted to cry. She was in almost complete agony. It was from her exhaustion. So it would have to be life and death to get her to move out of Lion's Landing at this point.

"Fish has been missing all day. When Ella went by the dock today there was a note saying she was going to Old Man Thistle's cave to see if she could find anything more." Show pleaded. Using the large adorable eyes of a Pandarian upon Fox. "I looked everywhere, and I was not able to locate it. Nana Mudclaw said that you were probably the only one who knows where it is."

Fox groaned and turned to the flight master, "Bring me out the fastest mount you have. I don't have a minute to lose."

Sho looked even more worried at Fox's words, "Is it that bad?"

"It's worse than that. There are some pretty nasty Mogu guarding that area. Why would Fish do something this... this.." Fox reached up and messed her hair in frustration.

"Stupid." Sho nodded, "It's fine. I think the same thing when this sort of thing happens too. We can't watch everyone all the time."

"I know, but I should have told her not to go back alone. I never dreamed she would after what we went through to get in there the first time." Fox saw the stable master walking over with the mount. Running to him, she jumped on and took up the reins. "If you see Mathias Shaw, tell him I had to head over to Halfhill on urgent business. I will explain when I return."

Fox pushed the gryphon as fast as she could. Sho was hard pressed to keep up. Fox soared through the valley, and right over Halfhill market at break neck speed. When she came against the mountain side she dipped her gryphon down. As suspected the Mogu were holding fast near the cave entrance. Drawing her blades into her hands she jumped from the mount. She landed with her feet into the first Mogu's back. Flipping backward and dropping to her feet.

The Mogu rebounded and turned to see what had hit him. Fox was not going to play. She was tired. She was hungry. All she wanted was a warm shower, the first edible thing she could get her hands on, and to sleep. At this point she was willing to fall face first in the grass and dream for days. Lunging forward, she used all the power her legs could give. The explosion of speed and power drove her blades into the Mogu's chest. No longer caring who was alerted as she let out a battle roar and turned the daggers hard. He dropped and Fox looked up at his companions.

Sho landed next to her. "Well, I can certainly tell you mean business."

"If they hurt Fish, I swear, I will have every single one of their heads on a spike." Fox snarled going low to the ground in another open charge.

"Leave a few for me!" Sho cried out close behind.

Varian watched his Gryphon being lead away. Shaw standing silently at his side. "This day turned out better then I thought it would."

"If you say so, your Majesty." Shaw lifted a pack over his shoulder. He had never been one to just run in to situations without previous planning. Looking over at the slight smile on Varian's face, he could only assume such actions befit the King of Stormwind.

"Tell me you didn't enjoy messing with those Mogu in the mines this morning." Varian shot a hard look at his lead Rogue.

Shaw paused before speaking. A thoughtful look passed over his face remembering the events of the day. "I preferred when you walked into the lower chamber, and called out the thieving Blood Elves."

Varian's face broke into a smile, "They were rather startled at my appearance."

"Startled? I had a good view of the entire thing. The first man piddled his pants in terror." Shaw's favorite part of the day to be certain. He really had not done much more then stealth around the room watching Varian deal with the situation. He could have stepped in at any point, but who was he to ruin another man's fun?

"That's right, Shaw, inflate my ego. It's statements like that which keep me from tossing you out the window to your death. Specially lately when you traipse into my office with coffee and not a cup in sight for me."

"Never would you even consider it." Shaw shook his head. He was highly amused that the King had noticed the coffee. That all his efforts were not in vain. " Admit it, I am a bright spot in your life. You might fire me someday though. To be truthful, some times I wish you would."

"But then who would tolerate my infinitely bad temper?" Varian placed a hand over his stomach. "Let's go to the main keep and get something to eat. I am starving."

"I thought you would never ask. Any longer and I think I would eat this bag." Shaw waited for Varian to lead the way. Before he could take the first step to follow he was halted.

"Master Shaw! I have a message for you." The gryphon master called out. He waved a hand over his head as he ran from the stables.

"What is it, man? You are holding up the King." Shaw turned his head to address the man.

"The Crimsonfox just left a while before you arrived. She said she was headed to Halfhill, and would explain when she returned."

"Halfhill? This late at night?" Varian turned, his attention caught. A thoughtful look in the icy depths of his blue eyes.

Shaw shrugged at the information. He had nothing pressing for her to be doing at the moment. The King was in fine spirits. Most assuredly due to his time spent with Fox last night. Not that Varian had been forth coming with anything more since they had dropped her in Lion's Landing that morning. "Ignore it. She is probably having more tea with Mrs. Mudclaw."

"Tea?" The word was almost spat. "Fox drinking tea? Are you sure? She really doesn't seem the type. I could see the woman swilling rum with pirates. Maybe tossing back whiskey with a few road side bandits. Not sipping on Oolong Red or the favored Green teas these Pandarians keep pushing at me."

"I never really considered it. Never been drinking with her." Shaw fell in to pace behind the King.

"I am not surprised. She is by far to professional for something like that." Varian was reminded of the look on her face last night. When he told her his suspicions concerning her motives. "What do you know about her? Besides her professional life with the SI-7?"

"Not much, and what I could tell you, I am bound by our code to cut out my own tongue before revealing." Shaw scowled. He was not liking this course of conversation at all.

Varian enter the keep and was delight to smell the Pandarian banquet that had already been prepared in anticipation of his arrival. Handing his things to one of the guards. "Surely, there is more then how well you can stab, steal, and lie involved in attaining a job with the SI-7. What she did prior to her assignment? Notification of next of kin? Maybe where she prefers to be stationed?"

"The only thing I can, in good conscious, tell you is that Besty was a gift from her parents when she was very small. I am not at liberty to confirm or deny their continued existence." Shaw moved into the dining hall, and waited for Varian to sit before pulling out his own chair.

"I see. So this subject is done since you are not going to break your silence, even to your King."

"My apologies."

Varian leaned an elbow on the table and looked out the window, "You can tell your agent something for me when you see her though. Tomorrow morning, I do not care how tired she is, we are going fishing. I don't care if she falls asleep. I will just toss her face first into the surf, and remind her the ramifications for staying out all night playing with her friends in Halfhill."

Fish was safe. The Mogu had not seen her enter the cave, but their presence had kept her there. The poor thing had been cowering for most of the day further in. At least until Fox and Sho had arrived. Fox tossing caution to the wind and shouting for Fish. Rushing around the damp tunnels like a woman possessed.

Sho, however, was the one that had been tackled by the very scared Fish. Even now the Pandarians clung to each other as they made their way back out of the cave. Once out the bright night sky, alight with stars greated them. So did the bodies of several Mogu.

Fish whimpered at the sight. She pressed her face into Sho's shoulder. Not one that had ever been exposed to so much horror, Fish was more then mildly disturbed.

Sho responded by gently patting her fellow Pandarian. The loving motion between the two a pure reflection of the care and admiration each Pandarian on the continent had for their brethren. Fox was honored to bear witness to how tight the ties went.

She was also ready to bear witness to the back of her eye lids. That was until the light of torches caught her attention from the right. Turning she could see them descending from the Kunzen Village.

Sho moved her attention from Fish, and then to Fox. Following the direction of Fox's gaze she gasped, "But I was only away from my post for a few short hours. How did they know?"

"They knew because they are black hearted little Hozen sneak thieves." Fox growled. She was down right angry now. Reaching to her side she pulled up the vial Mishka had given her. There were two more shots left after this one. Fox wondered what was going to happen first? Would she run out of vials or perhaps her luck would finally change for the better. Oh please be the latter.

"They are headed right for Haohan's farm." Fish whispered softly, "This is all my fault. If I had stayed by the dock, then Sho would have remained on watch and been able to warn Halfhill of the coming assault."

Sho snorted and shook her head, "No, Fish, don't speak that way. You had no way of knowing."

"But they are going to decimate the Heartland!" Fish started to cry.

"Sho is right, Fish. It is not your fault. It's theirs, and they will not be doing anything more then running with their little tails between their legs once, Sho and I are finished with them." Fox swallowed her anger for Fish's sake. "Let's get our mounts and teach the Kunzen why they don't leave their village."

A sharp whistle brought Sho's mount around. Fox's stood where she had left it. She was not going to bother trying to call the silly thing. Besty would already have come to her side the moment she left the cave. How many times had she escaped death thanks to the gryphon's constant readiness? Fox could not count. She was spoiled by the creature. The rented Gryphon pecked at the ground for seeds. The only saving grace was that it had not run off.

Fox jumped on the mount. Looking to Fish climbing up behind Sho, "Take her to Halfhill, and warn the others before joining me. I am pretty sure I can hold them off until you can bring back up." There was nothing more to be said, so Fox lifted off heading for the invading force alone.

"She's so brave." Fish squealed with excitement. Faith that Fox would turn the Hozen away."We are lucky to have a friend like her."

"Brave? You could say so, but I think she is more fool hardy and arrogant in her skills. It's going to get her killed if we don't hurry ourselves." Sho pulled her mount around. Flying straight for Halfhill. "I am as worried about her, as I was about you, right now."

**Author Note:** The new patch and new models came out last night. I took new pictures for the cover of the fic. A little photoshop, and I have a pretty good image of Besty going on. Not loving the human female face. The color choices are flat, black hair isn't even an option anymore. The eyes never change from face to face. All the same as the female gnome. The gnomes have bright colors though, and the head size that works much better. I am to emotionally invested I guess. I am sure overtime I will be able to remove the hood from my main's face. Fox was able to survive without getting the Bloodfang hood sacked over her head. Aside that I was pretty happy with all my other races. My Nelf and Draenei look AMAZING. The gnome DK was perfect! Although human males and Nelf males in robes had me quoting Pandarian's line of "Poor creature is so skinny, must be starving." Anyone else survive the change without throwing their computer? hee hee.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Fox's gryphon circled over the invading Hozen undetected. There were more then she had originally thought. Self doubt gnawed at her. A frontal assault was going to get her killed. Still, not doing anything was unacceptable. She rode close to the cliff side they were streaming down from. The ropes were in clear sight. Note to Ella, burning them didn't do the least bit of good if the tenacious monkeys just made more. Cutting them back now would block off their escape, but that was not what Fox wanted. She would be pleased with a full on retreat from Heartland. But how to go about it alone and quickly enough to evade damage to the Mudclaw's farm?

She turned the gryphon back toward the farm scanning the land for some sort of tactical advantage. Swooping low she spied the disrupted carrot field. The vermin were not present, thankfully. They must have taken refuge in their borrow for the night. She didn't have to deal with them at least.

A quick glance near the Mudclaw house showed the wagon of carrots she had grown on her own farm for Mung Mung a few days ago. The ones to replace those lost to the vermin. Fox scowled. Lousy Hozen were going to get them for certain before scaling the cliff back to their huts. All that work wasted. It really started burning her temper. Although truth be told according to Mung Mung, Haohan would be livid as well. He would be angrier then a horde of starving vermin.

Fox gasped. That was it! She landed near the wagon. Rushing over she tried to push it. There was no way she was going to do this alone. The wagon was just too heavy. Rushing to the door she banged hard. "Haohan! Haohan, wake up!"

The stumbling sound of the Pandarian rushing through his dark house. Pulling open the door with wide eyes. "Fox?" He realized instantly that she would not be there banging on his door so late if there was no reason for it. "Are you alright?

"I am fine. But if we want to save the majority of your crops, I need you to help me roll your carrot wagon in sight of a Hozen attack."

"Wait. Wait. Wait. Slow Down." The sleepy Panda blinked, "Is this some sort of joke set up by Mung Mung again? Because I know what the two of you went through to get those carrots for me."

"Fox?" Tina came up next to her husband tying her robe.

"Stay in the house and lock the door, Tina. Do not come out until Haohan comes back for you." Fox pulled the Pandarian outside, and shut the door. "Wagon, Haohan, now!"

Haohan stumbled down the stairs on his way to the wagon. "Do you want to explain why I am offering the Kunzen my, errr, your perfectly delicious, high grade, expensive at market carrots?"

Fox pushed against the wagon with him. Digging in with her legs, and using all the strength she had to start it rolling, "Because once the Hozen come across these carrots, I am going to sprint into the Vermin cave and wake them up."

"You are making no sense, Human."

"All I need to do is draw them out so that they can see the Hozen taking off with their yummy carrots. The ravenous nature of the Vermin and the greed of the Hozen will do the rest. They should fight until Sho can bring back up from Halfhill." Fox kept pushing. She could tell the moment that Haohan understood, because he started moving the wagon so fast she could not keep up.

"Never in all my days as a Tiller did I think for one moment I would be handing over my produce to Vermin and Hozen, Fox." He growled angrily as Fox's plan set in. "But it's a damn sight better then losing the entire farm."

They had moved the wagon so it was visible from the direction the Hozen were coming from. "This should be fine. You need to go back to the house and get Tina. If it's still clear head toward Halfhill. I can not guarantee this plan will work."

"What about you?"

Fox reached out and punched him in the arm. "Silly Panda. I will just charm them with Ruby Shards like I did you."

"That is what I am to tell Tina? She will break a teapot over my head for leaving you out here. You know how much she enjoys your company." Haohan turned his head looking hesitantly toward his home.

"Tell her that I said you have Mina to think about. Besides, I am smaller and can hide better then you can."

"Don't get hurt, Fox. These crops aren't worth your life." Haohan left in a rush.

Fox sighed and felt her body turning to lead. Not now, she didn't have time for this. Reaching down she pulled put the second to last flask. Looking at the lights drawing closer she tossed the contents back. Turning toward the Vermin hole, praying to the Light, that the Gnashers were tucked in toward the back. She really hated the Gnashers.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

It was quite some time later Fox found herself surrounded by celebrating Tillers in Halfhill. Haohan telling and retelling the tale to everyone. How the quick witted Fox had saved his farm with only a wagon of carrots.

Fox yawn, and looked over at the rented gryphon tormenting Merchant Greenfield yet again.

"Get away, you stupid bird! My seeds are for planting, not eating." He curled around his inventory in a protective stance. Waving a hand at the hungry animal. That only left the gryphon leaning it's head over him and trying to purloin more seeds.

Despite her current state, Fox laughed. Then coming to her feet she slapped her hands down hard on her thighs. "Very well then!" She commanded the attention of the others. "I need to be heading back over to Lion's Landing, and returning that very hungry gryphon. Before Greenfield makes him into roast fowl and I lose my deposit."

"Are you sure, Fox?" Farmer Yoon watched as she swayed wearily on her feet. "You can always stay at SunSong Ranch to rest up before heading back."

"Don't tempt me, Yoon." Fox took the gryphon's reins in her hand. A kick boosted her into the air and on to her mount. "If I take you up on that offer, the SI-7 will make the Hozen raid look like a warm up match. My boss isn't to happy with me these days."

"You should retire then and come live with us." Old Hillpaw set a hand over hers. The wisened Pandarian's face creased with concern.

"I believe you are right. How about you and I retired together. I'll work your farm, and you can sit on the porch and tell me what I am doing wrong." She watched as he made a look of sheer horror. That one was going to die happily in his fields. She was certain of it.

"Be off then!" Old Hillpaw slowly pulled his hand away. Then in a harsh tone he shouted, "And make sure you get some sleep when you get there."

Fox flew off over the Silken fields. The shouts of farewells echoing behind her. Leaning forward she rested her head on the gryphon's neck. She had always wanted to be an Alliance Hero, but no one had ever told her it would feel this horrible. The only saving grace at this point was the mount was much faster then dear sweet Besty. So it did not take much time to arrive in Lion's Landing.

One final circle before landing, Fox lifted her head to stare at the ground. It stopped her heart almost instantly. There stood King Wyrnn between his grand gryphon and Besty. Both had been saddled and packed up. By the Light, did he really think she was going to be in any state to go fishing after being out all night?

The answer to that, as Fox learned the moment her feet touch down, was yes. "You're late." Varian said in his low commanding tone.

"I had pressing matters in Halfhill." Fox tried to explain. The look her King shot her locked her lips instantly.

"Besty wasn't late. She was eager to see me this morning. I am not surprised. Since you all but abandoned her here." Varian rested an arm over the aged gryphon's neck, and allowed it to support his weight. "Isn't that right, girl"

To Fox's horror the gryphon let out a cooing sound and turned her head into Varian's chest seeking more attention. "I see someone has had their morning coffee." Fox didn't even try to keep her irritations at bay. They oozed out of every word of her comment.

"Thanks to your late arrival, I have had two cups." Varian nodded. He let go of Besty and turned to his mount, "Seeing as you have come from Halfhill, I am sure you are all tanked up on Mrs. Muclaw's famous tea, and are ready to depart."

Fox grumbled and walked over to Besty's far side. Reaching down she pulled the final vial of Mishka's potion into her hand. Looking down at it wondering it even this would be enough to get her through the morning.

Varian tested the straps on his grand gryphon. Then once mounted looked to Fox. Not seeing her, he assumed she was checking the saddle as well. "It's fine. I tested them myself while waiting on you to arrive"

There was no answer.

Varian standing higher in his stirrups trying to see over Besty. The Gryphon was looking down at her side. Soft chirps almost singing as she lifted her wing outward. Then to Varian's bafflement the Gryphon fluffed her feathers and settled down.

"Fox?" When there was no reply this time Varian jumped down from his mount and came around Besty. Hardly making the rogue out under the silver white wing. Blue eyes grew large and he pushed Besty's wing back to get a better view.

Fox was crumpled on her side. Not even the slightest tremor of life visible to his discerning eyes. "By the Light, Fox!"

Varian dropped to his knees. Then reached out to grab hold of her arms and pulled her up to a seated position. The hard shake only caused her head to loll around on her shoulders. A familiar terror returned. The world started to fade away for Varian and he could hear the angry shouts of the stone masons in his head. Fox's form replaced with the image of Tiffin in his arms. "Not again." Varian felt his stomach twist hard. He lifted Fox into his arms and headed for the main keep. Shouting to the Gryphon master, "Summon a healer and Mathias Shaw to my quarters immediately."

"But the Gryphons?" The man was torn from duty to command.

"I said, immediately!"

**Author Note:** Cliffhanger? Yes! It's been two full weeks since I started posting this fic. Thank you so much for allowing me to share it with you. Until the next chapter, May the Light be with you! And for any Horde passing through "Aka'Magosh!"


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Varian ignored the stunned look the guards gave him as he strode into the keep. Fox's head rested against his chest. Pausing to say "Mathias Shaw will be by shortly with a healer. You are to escort him to my room directly." That was all the time he spent on the subject. Moving deeper in the keep. Sparing no notice for the questioning looks the guards and staff were passing amongst each other.

The two guards scrambled to open the door for him. "Leave it open." He called over his shoulder setting Fox down on the large expanse of his bed. He sat down at her side reaching out to touch her face. The warmth of life had not left her cheek. Closing his eyes, he sighed in relief. Still he would not allow himself to be pacified. So many things could be the cause. Just because she was alive, did not mean she would remain so. The events of his past more than validated his concern.

Opening his eyes, he studied her face. Most beings had calm expressions when they were unconscious. Serene from the release of life's stress. Not Fox. Not the lush lower lip that looked as if she was almost pouting. Fine lines of worry, unnoticeable when she was awake graced her brow. Varian ran his fingers across them in a passive attempt to sooth her. He turned hearing the rushing sound of feet. Relief when Shaw's image filled the door frame.

"My King? You summoned me?" He was panting from his run across Lion's Landing. The black pants loose on his hips. The tunic style shirt had clearly been pulled on during his mad dash. The black boots were also unbuckled. The impressive part is that they had stayed on his feet at all.

"Fox collapsed at the flight point. She is completely unresponsive to my attempts to awaken her. I hope you brought a healer?" Varian looked back down at Fox. Finding it hard to move across the room to greet Shaw.

"Fox?" Shaw's face took on a concerned frown. He rose on the balls of his feet, and leaned to the side to see past Varian's much larger frame. "I don't understand. She has been on countless missions over the years. I have admittedly sent her on missions just to test her skill, and never has there been an issue. What kind of hell could take her down?"

"The very same that would rouse us out of our bed at the crack of crazy in the morning, Mathias." A silvery haired night elf came around the corner. She entered the room and locked her glowing eyes on Varian.

"What is she doing here?" Varian locked eyes on Sheylann. She was quite possibly the last person he wanted walking in at this moment. In the past Varian had dubbed her a blight on humanity. Seeing as everywhere this druid went, things seemed to fall apart. In fact, that is how Shaw had ended up with her as a lover. Varian had sent him to keep tabs on her. Trying to avert the next pressing disaster she would send crawling across his desk. At least their affair had curbed some of the damage. It had been months since Varian had a single report on her.

"You wanted a healer." Mathias pointed out as he looked from Varian to Sheylann. "I just found the closest one at hand."

"She's a feral bear tank of destruction." Varian snarled pinning cold eyes on the druid. "Not what I require at the moment."

"Guardian's can heal. Besides, V, I am also a renowned Alchemist. So if there are poisons involved, I am going to be able to identify them. If not, and you need a potion prescribed, we can skip the middle man and I will create them for you." Sheylann stretched her arms over her head. "So what's the problem? Old war wound acting up? Arthritis setting in?" Looking around the room taking note of the woman in his bed, "Or you forgot to wrap the package?"

Varian turned to Shaw sharply. It was clear who was going to be taking the blame for the insolence. "I swear you should have looked further then the next pillow over for a proper healer, Shaw. I am not going to forget this." He was more then seeing red, he was turning it. "Ever."

"Shey, love, could you stop antagonizing the King for a moment?" Shaw swallowed hard. Typically he kept them separated. Sheylann's humor matched his own. Her respect for command did not. There for, she never tempered her comments as he would. Shaw rushed to set a hand on her arm. Trying to impart the gravity of the situation she was putting him in.

Sheylann smiled over at Shaw with soft affection, "Alright, I will try to be serious." She ran her fingers down the side of Shaw's cheek, until one slender finger dropped off his chin. Turning she walked over, and looked down at the human female that had yet to move. "Fox?" Looking up at the two men in a rare expression of surprise, "What have you done to Foxy?"

"You know Fox?" Varian sounded almost defeated. As if the mere acquaintance with Sheylann could have polluted Fox beyond all redemption.

Shaw coughed and turned away from both of them. Composed he looked back at Varian and said, "I did tell you I sent my very best agents after Sheylann, and she managed to elude them all."

"That's rather flattering." Sheylann leaned over Fox and began examining her. She never bother looking back at the men as she worked, "But I never eluded Fox. We became fast friends for a time. Then you called her back to Stormwind on a matter of more pressing urgency. It was terribly disappointing, and I blame V, for it. So don't worry to much Mathias."

Varian's stormy mood was complicated by his worry for Fox. When he snapped another look of promised reprisal at Shaw. The fact the King was remaining completely silent had Shaw starting to sweat bullets.

"Sweet Moon Mother!" Sheylann's voice almost roared. She had just pulled Fox's palm open to reveal the unopened vial of Mishka's potion. Lifting it so that Varian and Shaw could see. She was absolutely livid, "Whose brainless idea was it to give her this?"

Varian watched as the Night Elf pulled the bottle of glowing blue liquid close for inspection. "Is it poison?"

"No. It's a drug. One that should never be in the hands of any rogue! Of all the thoughtless ideas anyone could come up with. I am just... Rawr!" Sheylann's fangs showed as her nails began to lengthen and point in a partial druid transformation.

Mathias moved again to come up next to her. Putting his hands on her arms in a calming effort. "It's okay, you have it now. Wait. It looks like the same stuff you gave me. You said it was perfectly safe! That it was just meant to keep me awake."

"Yes, Shaw, it's the same stuff, but I dose it out to you. I don't let you have vials of it." Sheylann shot Varian a narrowed gaze, "And I would never be forced to use it if you were not so atrociously over worked."

"Shaw sets his own hours." Was all Varian was willing to say. He was not concerned about their personal issues. What concerned him most was the rogue in his bed. "What about Fox? Will she be alright?"

"She should be, but I doubt you will be treated to her delightful wit today, possibly even tomorrow." Sheylann shook her head and looked back down at Fox. A deep sigh before adding, "She is going to have to sleep off everything she has done during her rampaging drug frenzy. Whatever that was. So, my dear tyrannical overlords, just what vicious little side mission was she sent on this time?"

"We left her at Lion's Landing, yesterday morning. With the expressed orders to sleep. I do know she had been up an entire day previously." Shaw cast a sheepish look at Varian. "At least that is the way I understood it."

Sheylann was not one to let subtle statements merely pass over her. The glowing eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. Trying to process the information Shaw had just supplied. "Get out!" Then looking at Varian she could not restrain the impish smile. "Is it true?"

"That she was up the previous day and night? Yes. I can attest to the truthfulness of that statement. Seeing as I was the one who originally made it." Varian crossed his arms over his chest. He failed to see what had Sheylann so worked up.

"Finally got back on the horse, V? Well, Fox in this case. Still, damn, back in action and bragging about it too!" Sheylann moved her eyes over Varian in a discerning way.

"What in the name of the light are you implying, Shey?" Varian snapped back at her as realization dawned on him. "We were stranded in Paw'don. She was guarding me."

"Yes, I can see that. Fox would be possessive over her man. There was this one time we went skinny dipping in Winter Spring. It was amazing. Anyway we..." Sheylann started rambling,

"Get her out." Varian looked at Shaw. The tone he had used was most authoritative.

"Yes, your Majesty." Shaw made a grab for Sheylann's arm, and tried to move her toward the door.

Sheylann pulled free. "Stop that! I happen to be closer friends with the afflicted, more so then either one of you. So I can tell you there is no way Fox was putting the spurs to our King. No matter how charismatic he was being.

"I never said she did!" Varian choked out, coming to his feet with indignation.

"But you implied it." Sheylann lifted a finger at him.

"Shaw!"

"Fine!" Sheylann dropped her head down to her hand. The lifting it she turned completely serious. "Before I leave, there is somethings we have to do."

Varian moved across the room and pulled a chair out. Hopefully the added distance would keep him from wrapping his hand around Sheylann's throat. Dropping in to it he leaned forward rubbing his hands over his face, "Name it. Just so I can be rid of you."

"First, you should send someone to retrace her steps. Just so you know where she was and what we are going to expect during her recovery time."

"I will send for Learen." Shaw moved to the door. "Find one of my men and send him for Learen. He was to meet with me today. So check my office first."

Varian sat up and looked at Sheylann, "And the other thing?"

"We need to move Fox out of your bed and into her own bunk." Sheylann stared hard at Varian.

"I have plenty of empty rooms in the main keep for visitors. She will be more comfortable in one of those." Varian tried compromise. He understood the need to remove Fox from his room, but out of the keep entirely? How was he to keep an eye on her? Visiting the barracks would be out of the question. He was very concerned for her well being, seeing how close they had become. He would even go as far as considering Fox to be a friend at this point.

"No. You have to send her out! Even bringing her in here makes her a target of envy and gossip." Sheylann advised in the most serious voice. "It could end up impacting her ability to work with the other subordinates."

"I have to take Sheylann's side on this matter." Shaw nodded. He could see that the King was disliking the truthfulness they were giving him. But such considerations were more then necessary. Varian was King of Stormwind, and Leader of the Alliance after all. The closer you became to such power the more of an open target you could become to their enemies.

Varian begrudgingly relented. "Fine move her to the barracks. I want to be notified when she has awaken. Then when she is ready bring her by the main counsel chamber so I can get an accounting of what exactly happened. Something like this must never be allowed to happen to anyone under my command ever again."

There was a knock at the door and a young night elf with green hair stood there. Lifting a hand to the occupants. "Yo."

"Goldenleaf?" Shaw looked to Sheylann. Knowing the other druid well. Sheylann was his assigned mentor, but it was always a rather odd situation ,since he was far more capable and trust worthy then the blight of humanity herself.

"I was in your office, when I got word you wanted Learen?" Goldenleaf stepped just into the room. Clearly uncomfortable with the location of this meeting. "He will not be coming."

"Why not?" It was Shaw's turn to be upset. "I expressly told him I wanted to speak with him this morning."

"He did leave you a note. Shall I read it?" Goldenleaf held up the scroll in his hand so everyone could see.

"Belligerent noncompliance from that little gnome at every turn. If he wasn't the most skilled killing machine in the known universe I would have done with him." Shaw looked at the ceiling. The last thing he wanted to do was go off on a tirade, about one of his men, in front of the King. "Go ahead, read it. Because knowing Learn and his big mouth you already know what is written there."

"Shaw: I have come as you bid me too. I waited a full six minutes. One minute over the allotted time you requested of me. Seeing that it is Stab the Tauren Day, and I simply will not miss it, I will be off to what ever battle ground will have me. - respect you, respect you so much, Learen." Goldenleaf rolled the letter back up.

"You wrote it for him didn't you." Shaw looked deflated.

Goldenleaf nodded in guilty admittance, "It's very close to what he told me to write. Beside the respect part. I believe the word he used was hate. He hates you so much."

Sheylann started laughing out right.

"Do not feel to bad. I can understand his emotion." Goldenleaf indicated his head toward Sheylann.

That stopped her laughing. The eyes pinning on her little moonkin prodigy. "Goldenleaf, since Learen isn't here I would like to request..."

Goldenleaf looked to Shaw, "She means demand."

"That you take over the task we were going to assign to the gnome. Which means you get to act as an SI-7 agent today."

"I get to kill people for gold?"

Shaw put his hands out in open confusion. "Why is that the only thing, you people think we do? No. Goldenleaf, I need you to retrace Fox's steps, since we left her at the Flight Master in Lion's Landing yesterday morning."

"If it keeps me away from Sheylann, I am all in."

Varian could not choke back his laugh at that. "You realize, I am beginning to favor this Night elf. Perhaps if he does a commendable job I will offer him a position on my personal staff."

Sheylann scowled at Varian's crack. "Goldenleaf, just one thing before you go. Could you help me move the rogue to her own room in the SI-7 barracks?"

Goldenleaf looked over at the bed and cast a glance around the room.

"It's fine. Just make sure you are very careful with her." Varian motioned for Goldenleaf to move.

The Night Elf walked over and lifted Fox into his arms. Varian was struck by how small she as in comparison. He was going to have to talk to Shaw about the missions Fox was being sent on. Over tasking her would lead to a repeat of today's events, and he still had a hollow pain sitting in his chest from it.

As they left the room Shaw turned to Varian. "Don't worry, I will get another SI-7 agent to stand guard until she wakes up. So do not concern yourself over this anymore today. I do apologize for the inconvenience."

Varian didn't say anything. He just waved his hand to dismiss Shaw. A short time later he followed the group out of his room, and headed for the main counsel chamber. There would be no fishing today. There would probably be no Fox today either. But there would be paperwork.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

For the love of Azeroth it hurt all over. Fox groaned and rolled on her bed. Thirst was the second realization to come to her. She opened her eyes and the familiar objects in her small barracks room started to take shape.

"Are you awake?" The voice was what she had come to identify with a female gnome.

Fox sat up and pressed the palms of her hands into her eyes. "It's either that or I am dead." her voice was gravelly as she spoke, "I haven't decided which yet."

The voice came again, "Oh, I am most certainly going to mark you as alive!" The sound of a chair sliding and little feet moving across the room. "Which means I am off to tell Mathias Shaw, and that will relieve me of my duty!" Then a door clicked shut.

Another groan had Fox falling back on the bed. She wanted to go back to sleep, but she needed to get something to drink. Not only that. She sniffed the air. By the Light, she needed a shower. She had smelled better corpses in Icecrown. A foot hit the floor, and then another. She sat up only to find her head swimming in a wave of dizziness. Forehead dipped to knees. She reached down to cradle her legs. Instantly she felt the tattered leather of her pants. Once again realizing they were ruined. Had she mentioned they were her favorite pair? Part of the Slayers set from her time in Black Temple. A deep sigh as she promised herself to replace them when she got the time.

Standing up she waited to see if the world was going to swirl around her again. After a few seconds she realized it was not. Good. Moving stiffly to her wooden chest and pulling out the bag that contained her shower supplies. Then resting a hand on the duffel bag containing her Bloodfang armor. She was hesitant to wear that particular set. The Slayer's inspired fear and respect, with it's blood vials. The Bloodfang, well it inspired a completely different reaction. Fox had stopped wearing it when it proved to gather more attention then her stealthing skills could evade. There was nothing worse then to be in a crowded auction house and have some random stranger pat your rear. If she had a single idea who had done it she would have broken every single bone in their hand.

Shrugging because she had no choice. It was the only formal uniform she had on hand. Shame on her for being in this predicament. If she had gone with practicality rather then keeping her just in case gear with her. She was getting older and her parents were still holding out for Mr. Wonderful to come sweep her off her feet. She didn't have the heart to tell them the last male too actually do that was a Troll druid who had cycloned her in a battle ground. They didn't know what she did for a living and they never would. Myles and Gracie Fulbright still thought she was a talented leather worker currently looking for fine skins and selling her wares in Pandaria.

She pulled the two bags over her shoulder, and headed out to the showers. A sense of guilt always ate at her when she thought about her parents. But what choice did she have? Just walk in to their little Stormwind town house on the canal side of the Trade district and say, "Mom, Dad, just want to tell you that your only child has been an active agent of the SI-7, killing horde in open combat, and going on suicide missions to kill people for the last seven years. You are okay with that, right?"

Myles Fulbright would accept it with gentle dignity, and worry himself into a heart attack. Her mother, Gracie, would bash Fox's head in with a skillet. But then Gracie had always held out hope that her daughter, Eloise Carmine Fulbright, would have the bearing of a high lady. Which Fox did have, up to the day one of Stormwind's young noble men had pushed her temper to far. Taunting her over the fact her father was a lowly dockworker, and there for not acceptable to own a home within Stormwind's walls. The teenage Eloise, who had always been nothing but a credit to the Fulbright name, had been unable to stop her fist from flying into the dandy's jaw. She had not only knocked him out, when she bashed him off the cobblestone road. She had broken his jaw, knocked out quite a few of his teeth, and left him with a minor concussion. All of which had not upset her in the slightest. In fact after that she had felt great and was more then willing to do so again!

Fox shrugged to herself. There was nothing to be done to change fate. She was destined to be what she was, and the only ones who would ever know the truth would be Besty, Shaw and herself.

"Are you wanting a shower, rogue?" One of the apprentice mages came out of her chair.

Fox nodded to the woman, "Yes thank you."

"I will heat the tanks right away."

"Could you keep an eye on the water level as well? I really need to drown myself in there today."

The woman smiled knowingly, "Not a problem. Summoning water and heating it is becoming my specialty. Although I can tell you it will be the happiest day in my life to graduate beyond these kind of tasks."

Fox snorted, "More position is nothing but more thankless work. Trust me, when I tell you this. The higher up you get the more you deal with the arrogant, self entitled, bossy..." Fox could have trailed on forever, as she was assaulted by the image of Besty cuddling into Varian. The nerve of that man! Besty was her gryphon. He touches her mount again, Fox swore to herself she would take action. Possibly kick him in the shin. Taking a deep breath she moved into the changing area of the showers. Soon she would be in sheer heaven. What could be better then a long hot shower? It was a safe haven, where no one would intrude. In a word, bliss.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

His headache had returned. Varian paced the floor in front of his desk looking down at the papers in his hands. Letter upon letter of requests for aid, supplies, and various other resources. They ranged from Stormwind herself, to the rest of Eastern Kingdoms, Kalimdor, Northrend, and Pandaria. Luckily for him, Velen was currently handling these issues from the Exodar for Outlands, including Shattrath. Maybe he should pen Tyrande and alleviate himself of some of this burden. Something he would hate to do, but at this point was starting to prove necessary.

"Good news!"

Varian looked up to see Shaw walking into the room. The papers were stacked in one hand and tossed on to the desk.

"Your second favorite rogue is awake. I just received word from the agent I had watching her."

"You do realize that Fox is my favorite rogue, right?" Varian looked over his desk. Was there a desk there any more? There was so much paper he couldn't tell.

Shaw cocked up an eyebrow, "After all we have been through, and you replace me for the first pretty face to come down the pike? Now that's just cold."

"It's not Fox's appearance that got you replaced. It's that she wasn't the one who brought Sheylann into my bedroom."

"That is debatable," Shaw drew the word out thoughtfully, "But my Shey did find out why Fox collapsed, and have Goldenleaf sent to gather the intelligence you requested."

"Not that I need it now. Fox is awake." Varian smiled over at Shaw, "Why don't you go gather her up for me. I haven't had dinner yet. She can explain what happened to me while we eat."

"Dinner two nights in a row? I knew you still liked me best." Shaw turned to exit the room.

Varian called after him, "I didn't invite you. I was inviting her."

Shaw was out of sight when his voice echoed back into the room, "Then I stand by my earlier statement that you are one cold man, your Majesty!"

Varian felt vast amounts of relief. This morning's events had awakened painful memories. All day he had been haunted by the thought that Fox might never wake up, now she was. It was far to late for them to go fishing this evening. As amusing as the adventure in Paw'don was, he wasn't ready to repeat it. Then again, if Fox had been a little more susceptible to his charm things could be different.

Varian froze and contemplated his last thought. Was he really upset that he had failed to seduce Fox? Of course not! He hadn't really tried. If he were, surely he would have succeeded. He simply didn't want to. There is to much work to be this distracted. "Blasted woman. I need to figure out why she keeps popping up in my head."

Walking over to the door he motioned for one of the guards, "Go tell the chef that I need dinner for two again to night. Nothing extravagant, but palatable enough to a woman." He turned away and then back "Oh and make sure it's served in the informal dining room. I don't have any desire to shout across the banquet hall. That will be all."

The guard blinked. Unsure he had heard the King right. Looking to his fellow guard he questioned, "Did he just asked for a secluded romantic dinner for two?"

"Make sure they set out wine and candles. I do not want to get in trouble for being lax in our duty." The other man offered.

"Okay. Who am I to argue?"

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Shaw stood outside the sectioned off showering facility. Hand on his hips and a serious look of concentration on his features. "Who is inside?"

"I already told you three times." The mage flipped through her steamy romance novel without paying a moment's attention to the Leader of the SI-7.

"Humor me and tell me again."

"A rogue with black hair and brown eyes. She didn't give me her name, but she did tell me to avoid anyone with an advanced title." Looking up she narrowed her blue-green eyes on Shaw, "I am beginning to see why."

That did it. Shaw was not going to stand outside the showers all day being chastised by a baby mageling. He started forward. That got the girl off her chair.

"That is the woman's side, sir! You can't go. in. there." Blinking as the man blatantly ignored her words. What was she to do about this? No one had ever even suggested such a thing could happen. She lifted her book to cover her mouth. Being a mage she was intelligent enough to know there wasn't anything she could do. Let the rogues work it out between themselves.

Shaw ripped back the shower curtain in one swift pull. The prize he sought standing with her arms resting on the wall before her. She had her head lowered so the water was rolling down over her shoulders and back. What shocked Shaw was that she was not harshly cut in form as he had been expecting. The smooth skin covering soft feminine curve to feminine curve.

The cooler air alerted Fox that something was wrong and she looked to see Shaw standing before her. His arm holding back the curtain and a look that could be described as nothing better then male approval. At first Fox had a moment of confusion. Shaw should have taken that moment and dropped the curtain, but he was still to caught up in admiring what was on display.

Instinct would have driven a forceful kick to Shaw's nether region. Some where in her unconscious mind there was the fact the man staring at her had been her boss for the last seven years. Taking her orders from him tempered her reaction. She reached out and pulled the curtain toward her body. The hooks breaking free as she let loose a very strong, "Son of a ….." The material clinched to her chest as she turned from side to side spraying water around the stall.

"Calm down, Fox. It's just me. It's not like I haven't seen tons of other women naked before." Shaw smirked. He was actually feeling a bit amused by the situation.

That all ended when Fox's palm connected with his jaw. "Pervert!"

Shaw was knocked off his feet and landed hard on his back. The impact causing him to bounce and skid across the soaked stone floor. "Damn Fox!" He shouted as he tried to sit up. Only to get her foot pressed down on the side of his head. Unable to move, and there for unable to so much as peek up at her. "Alright, Alright, I over stepped. I'm sorry."

"Apology is not accepted!" Fox's voice growled out. She continued holding him down. Looking around debating on grabbing her clothing or a towel. She went for her armor. Shaw did not deserve to see her in a towel.

She threw the curtain over Shaw as she lifted her foot. ""If you so much as twitch under there before I'm clothed, I will kill you!"

"In that tone, I almost think you mean it." Shaw's voice was clearly settled on the verge of laughing despite the pain to his jaw. A sharp kick in the side had him curling into a fetal position. "Ow, gods, watch the ribs."

Fox pulled open her pack and started hopping around the room. Getting dry leather over a wet body was hard work. Trying to do it with any speed was futile. "Why are you in here? Someone had better be dying."

"King Wyrnn has sent for you."

Fox pulled hard on her shirt trying to get it down over her chest. Damn, she had forgotten her bindings. This was turning into work! "Is he sick?"

"No." Shaw rolled his eyes just before another strike came to his side again, "AH! You keep kicking me and I will stop being compliant to your interrogation."

Fox pulled her pants up. With them, and her shirt on she was more then agreeable to pulling the curtain off Shaw. As she did, he rocked painfully into a sitting position. She curled up her top lip at him and shook her head. Then reached over to grab hold of her boots.

"Bloodfang? Someone is dressing to impress." Shaw noted.

"The Slayers is ruined. This is all I have and I am not happy about it." Fox pulled on the boots before reaching for the shoulder pads in a rush. She certainly was in a fine snit now.

"You should be. Varian has requested you join him for dinner. I am pretty sure if you go in looking like that, you could walk out with half the gold in the Alliance Treasury and the deed to Elywnn Forest."

"If I wanted the gold, I could have stolen it long ago, and Elywnn is way to big for me to govern alone. I would settle for a rain check and sent back to my barracks to sleep." Fox had fitted her gloves over her hands. Sadly, she was forced to readjust her chest piece to align her breasts. Thanks to the missing binding.

"You are going to skip dinner?"

"Are you crazy? I haven't eaten anything since I had tea with Mrs. Mudclaw!" Fox tossed back. The brown eyes pinning on Shaw. "I can grab something they have on hand in the chow hall, and then dive back into my bed."

"You have to eat anyway, just humor him. He wants to hear what happened with you." Shaw watched her slamming things into her pack.

"I will go tell him a very edited version of events, then food, then bed."

"Seeing you in that set, he just might agree." Shaw came to his feet and tossed the curtain to the floor. Looking up to realize Fox had been waiting for him to do just that.

The loud crack of her hand across his cheek was done with all the flare of an enrage high Lady. The red imprint she left caused her to nod in approve and exit the shower.

**Author Note:** Just want to take a moment to thank you for stopping by and reading. I am doing my very best to get this updated daily so check back often. You can also follow for email updates. Favoriting would just end up making me happy, can't have that can we? Reviewers, you have been so kind. It's great seeing what you think and giving me motivation. Oh, and tomorrow's chapter is already done, thanks to a local football game! Who says you can't take Warcraft with you?


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The door was opened for Fox, and closed behind her. The secluded dining area was still more impressive then any she had seen before in Lion's Landing. The thick oval table was set for two. Three tapered candles glowing in the center piece. The sconces on the walls had been lit so the room was not shrouded in moody darkness.

The smell of the food caused her stomach to growl. Fox whimpered and placed a hand over it. She wished King Wyrnn would hurry up and arrive. She wanted to have this confrontation over with. Then she would be free to get herself a red bean bun, and a steaming cup of roasted barley tea. Not that it would be anywhere near as good as the fare set out on the table before her. Temptation seemed to be the theme of the night.

Speaking of such, the door opened, and Varian moved inside. He paused for a moment looking about the room until he saw her. "Fox, They told me you had arrived. I hope you have not waited long?"

"No, Your Majesty." She stepped closer as she greeted him., then halted. Tentatively raising a hand and setting it on the back of a chair.

"I am glad to see you awake." Varian teased in a light hearted tone. "Although if you feel the need to pass out again, the rug in here is rather plush. You would do best not to move from it."

Fox failed to smile at his humor as she looked down at her feet. He was correct. It certainly would be a soft landing. She said nothing as her attention moved back to him. The dark eyes watching silently.

Varian took the moment to look her over. She was dressed differently. The black leather was becoming enough. There were no spikes warding everyone away in this attire, but did it really need the scarlet ribbon entwining itself about her body? He decided immediately he didn't like this armor. She would garner far to much attention in it.

"Varian." He said simply out of the blue.

"What?" Fox's voice a breathy whisper. Caution pricked at her senses.

"You can stop calling me, Your Majesty, Fox."

Fox felt her hand bite down on the back of the chair. A new sense of dread taking hold of her. "You must forgive me. I don't think I understand."

"Your Majesty. If I am to be honest, I dislike the title being parroted at me all the time. I probably would never have realized how much it bothers me, if I had never spent time as Lo'Gosh." Varian moved past her to the head of the table. He truly had the bearing of the great Ghost Wolf tonight.

And as her name sake, Fox's full attention attuned to him. How could she not when there was the threat of a larger more imposing predator in the room. Foxes only survived because they were observant and sly little creatures. Flashing warnings were going off in her, like little sparks igniting on her skin. There was just something amiss here. She could not put her finger on it, but the desire to disappear was strong.

Turning to her, Varian smiled with genuine warmth, "I consider you a friend, Fox. So I would prefer if you start calling me by my given name, Varian. At least when we are alone."

The air left her chest at his words. She could not move under his gaze. Was the drug she had been taking still in her system? This had to be some sort of hallucination. He had not just asked her the impossible.

"Is there something wrong?" Varian thought his offer of friendship would be accepted with a bit more enthusiasm. Perhaps some form of joy. Right now, she looked as if he had just pulled Shalamayne on her.

"I can't call you that." Fox recovered. Why wasn't her infamous wit forming a single thought against his proposal?

Varian narrowed his eyes, "Name one reason why not?" This was unexpected.

Fox was beset by reasons. One moment she was completely blank, the next thousands of them came at her like a flock of angry birds. Good and bad alike she could not put them to words. She stunned herself as much as him when she blurted out, "Because I don't want too, that's why!"

"Is that suppose to be a legitimate excuse?" Varian moved slowly back around the table. Did she plan on being stubborn for the sake of it? Really, she had to stop putting up this invisible barrier between them. Typically it was he who had to set the parameters of what was and wasn't acceptable with people. So far, the entire time he had known Fox, she had set these limits. He had been unconscious of this fact until her last statement, and he didn't like it. "Because, as far as reasons go, it sounds like a pretty sad one."

"You of all people, have to realize the distance between our positions." Fox wanted to step backwards as he advanced on her. But that would be the cowards way out. Tactical retreat to save ones life was just good judgment. Varian. No! King Wyrnn, meant her no harm. So why was it taking all her focus not to just vanish?

When Varian finally stood over Fox, it became clear she was shaking. It had not been noticeable from a mere few paces away. For a moment his attention was distracted from their topic. "Fox, are you alright?" He watched the effect his voice had on her. A slight jump before moving her chin up to look at him. It was not an action that was foreign to him. He had seen it many times before in court when someone was lying or hiding something from him.

Their eyes locked for just a moment, and then Fox moved to retreat. She closed her eyes and turned her face toward the table. Varian reached out and took her arm instinctively to keep her from bolting. That was a very real possibility. Not that he believed she could open the door before he caught her.

He wished he knew what to say to put her at ease. Another realization that he had no idea how to deal with this situation. Varian knew how to charm delegates and ambassadors, but a woman? When had he ever needed to bother with that? From the time of her birth Tiffin had been his royal betrothed. That was as binding as any marriage vows. The entire ceremony had just been for display. Katrana, on the other side of the spectrum, had cornered him. When you were the target of a crazy dragon with near limitless old magic at their disposal, one did not concern themselves with small talk.

Tiffin and Katrana, the two women who had shaped him most always came to mind when he was dealing with Fox. One was a sainted angel and mother of his son. The other, well, he had lopped off her head for her actions, and the only regret he had was that it was not done sooner. So why were they foremost in his mind? A bolt of realization hit him as hard as the lightening that had marred his face. It was because they were his only romantic experiences that he held in his life. And if he was going to pursue Fox, make a true effort to form some sort of romantic attachment, he was going to have to instigate it. She certainly was not going to act on her own, that was a certainty. Now the conundrum, Varian had no idea or experience how to go about it.

"I think I need a drink." Varian dropped his hold on her arm and turned to the table, Looking over it he saw not one, but three bottles of fine red wines had been set out. Three? What was his chef trying to imply here? That he needed vast amounts of alcohol to entice the lady? That boded well for confidence! Varian grabbed the first bottle that came to hand. It had already been uncorked to breathe. He had to pause a moment and grab a wine glasses from the table. The urge to simply chug the bottle was clearly Lo'Gosh overriding King Wyrnn in his mind. Filling the glasses he looked to Fox and asked, "Would you care for one?"

"I don't drink."

The second glass was halfway full when Varian slowly tipped the bottle back up. Was she being serious, or just contrary? Because at this point he had no earthly idea. A deep sigh as he almost, but didn't, slam the bottle off the table as he set it down. "You do not drink wine?"

"I don't drink alcohol." Fox gave up trying not to wring her hands. King Wrynn was clearly annoyed. She wasn't going to call him by name. She wasn't going to drink his wine. In short, she knew she wasn't making him very happy at all."

Varian gave up. He drank the first glass. Setting it to the table and then lifted the second glass. As he downed it he cast Fox a look practically daring her to say anything about his actions. She remained silent. Of course, if she were to say anything that would give him something to work with. Some sort of marker in the darkness on how to proceed. But this was Fox, who he was now imminently irked with himself for developing strong feelings for. Why couldn't it be easy? He intentionally ignored the fact that the ease of his past relationships is what had gotten him here in the first place. No instead he would blame Fox.

It was her fault. Fox, who from the first moment he had set eyes on, he now realized, had wanted immediately. Thus his initial irritation. Okay, maybe that was part of the problem. He had acted like a conceited jerk in thinking she was out to coerce him. But she didn't know about that now, did she? She was also dutiful and professional to the point of sabotaging a fine seduction in Paw'don. Thinking back he wanted to drop his head in his hand. It had been a perfect opportunity in hind sight. If he had been experienced enough to take advantage of it. Begrudgingly he considered requesting some advice from Jainjun's Paladin clientele. That was laughable. He was the King. Who was he going to ask for advice on women?

Shaw came to mind, but then Shaw was the one who had set this entire thing in motion. That was a sobering thought. Looking down at the wine bottle for a moment. Yup, screw it. He poured another glass.

"Your Majesty?"

Oh now she talks, and only to call him by a title she has been specifically told not to.

"It's not for you, so don't worry about it." Varian snapped back before downing the glass.

"It wasn't that. It's the information you wanted about what happened with me? Do you still want a recounting of it, or should I go?"

"Go?" Varian set the glass on the table and turned toward her, "We haven't even sat down yet, let alone eaten. You can't possibly..." Varian stopped and several voices echoed in his head. A statement all who knew her said. Fox is being Fox. "Of course, you would want to leave. Well, the answer is no. I'm the King, and you don't get to go anywhere until I say so."

"That's childish!" Fox tossed back.

Varian shrugged, "Those are the rules. I didn't make them. I just have to enforce them." Had he really just said that? Oh yes he had! It was good to be King every now and then. From the look she cast him, it was not that good to be Fox though.

A long moment passed and she said nothing. He reached up to run a hand down over her hair. "So I take it you really do not want my friendship. "

Fox felt her heart kick hard. What the hell was happening here? She knew she had bad luck at times. That she was an easy target for fate to mess with, but this? Why did he have to put it that way? It made her feel bad about something she had no control over.

Varian saw the pulse jumping in her throat. It called to him. Something he could not resist. Leaning over he set his mouth to it. The feather light kiss done without any previous intention. He could feel the racing of her heart against his lips. Taste the sweet flavor of Fox's skin.

That got a reaction. Fox's gasp of surprise caused her eyes to fly open wide. She lifted to her tip toes. A motion that pressed her closer. One hand grabbing hold of his arm, and the other pressing hard on the chest armor. Only proving that Varian Wyrnn was not only large, but completely unmovable.

Varian lifted his head to look down at her. The blue eyes taking in everything. Fox was not running, but she was struggling for control. A very fine thread of it from what he could see. The tide was turning to his favor. Just one final push. Varian cupped her cheek, felt the gentle pressure of her face turning ever so slightly toward his hand.

Leaning down once more to whisper in her ear, "Say my name, Fox. It's not going to kill you."

Fox was lost. If he were anyone else and evoking half the reaction she would already be firmly locked in his arms. The table, the chair, the plush rug on the floor, it wouldn't matter. Desire was rippling through her. All she had to do was forget who he was!

The hand pushing on Varian's chest fell away. The moment of surrender signaled as all fight drained out of her. Fox melting against him. Their bodies pressing closer. His hand slipped from her cheek to cup the back of her head. Letting his fingers tangle in the silky strands of hair. Varian moved with slow assurance that he had won this round. His head descended, watching as her eyes disappeared under thick lashes. A sudden heat rushing through him like he had not felt in years.

Then the door was thrown open. The sound of it crashing against the wall pulled Fox from her stupor. Jumping away as Anduin rushed into the room. Goldenleaf not far behind.

"Father! This druid says that the Crimsonfox has collapsed, and..." The young Prince scanned the room. Seeing Fox standing before his father, Anduin's face filled with relief. "Fox!" The boy rushed across the room and tossed his arms around her. "Praise the light you are okay!"

Fox, shocked by his open affection, closed her arms around him. "I am fine, Prince Anduin. Really, perfectly," She looked to Varian's expression, and suddenly didn't feel it. "okay."

Varian for all his joy at seeing his son, the most important thing to him on the face of Azeroth, was feeling rather torn at the moment. He had been trying to get Anduin to return for days, but the look he locked on Fox told her quite clearly her escape was only temporary.

Author Note: I know exactly what I did there. The anonymity of the internet protects me from flying projectiles! Next chapter: Goldenleaf throws Fox under the proverbial bus.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Are you sure you are alright?" Anduin's tone was skeptical as he stepped back to look from Fox to his father. It was as if he expected Varian to refute her claims.

"Yes, Prince Anduin, I am fine. Simply over did it a bit that's all." She cut in before Varian could speak. She didn't put it past him to make matters sound worse then they actually were. "Please forgive me for worrying you so."

Anduin relaxed a bit at her assurance. "Of course, I will forgive you. How could I not after all you have done for me? Just do not do anything like this again. How can you expect me to behave, when you are setting such a horrible example for me to follow?"

Varian was down shifting from his impromptu seduction of Fox, to the sudden arrival of his son. The very same son he had been trying to bait back to his side for days. With little to no success. Then a single mention that Fox had fainted, and the boy came rushing back? "Anduin? Why are you here?"

"Because Goldenleaf showed up and informed me, and Wrathion, that Fox was unwell." The Prince dismissed his father yet again to address Fox, "Wrathion sends his apologizes. He feared coming into Lion's Landing would convey the wrong impression to several members of the Horde. Although, thankfully, he was correct in his assumption that you would rebound quickly. I had to come back in case you needed my skills as a healer."

"So you know Fox?" Varian broke in. He did not know what to question first. How his son had come to know her so well, when he clearly had not. Or what she had been doing on the Timeless Isle when she was suppose to be asleep in Lion's Landing. He decided to go with what was bothering him most. "When did you happen to befriend my son?"

"Since I was," Anduin paused, in thoughtful reflection. "How old was I when you first came to the castle?"

"Shortly before you were crowned King, Prince Anduin. That is when I was first sent into service to the Royal House of Wyrnn." Fox smiled with the fond memories. The look on the King's face didn't hurt her fine humor. He was completely baffled and it showed.

Varian watched her bloom in Anduin's presence. Suddenly a bit jealous of his son's ability to not only get Fox to use his name, but glow with delight at his every word.

"If I may, your Majesty?" Goldenleaf cut in, as he came forward. "I do have a full accounting of events, if you would like to receive it."

Fox's head snapped up. She glared over at the druid. Blasted Goldenleaf, always so dependable.

"I think, I want to hear this." Varian nodded to Goldenleaf. He crossed his arms over his chest and prepared himself.

Fox felt her hands come together before her. There she went wringing them in nervousness again. She did not fail to notice Varian taking note of the action. When was she ever going to stop this around her chain of command? Nervousness eating at her, she offered, "Seeing as Goldenleaf has this covered, I will head out for the night." Fox started for the door. Hoping, no praying, to the Light that Varian did not halt her progress by word or deed.

Some wishes were only meant to be futile dreams. Varian moved swiftly to stop her. A hand shot out to drop on her shoulder. "This is a matter of your well being, Fox. I think you should stay, and give your own input. Perhaps Goldenleaf will get something wrong."

Fox dropped her shoulder to get out of his grip. To Varian's amusement she slipped behind Anduin. Thereby sealing her fate that she had indeed been up to no good.

Fox pressed her lips together looking at the druid with pleading eyes. Goldenleaf hardly ever got anything wrong. That was the problem! The bad part was she would not be answering just to Shaw about her escapades. King Wyrnn and Anduin were sure to tear into her as well.

"Admiral Taylor stated he greeted Fox between the Flight point and the SI-7 Barracks early yesterday morning. He instructed her to go reinforce Sky Admiral Rogers on the Skyfire at Domination Point." Goldenleaf started his tale. "Sky Admiral Rogers then instructed Fox to destroy goblin machinery and collect dog tags from the Bilgewater Outpost."

Varian moved his attention from Goldenleaf to Fox. Instantly amusement turned to anger as the weight of Golden's words set in. "You went into a combat zone? How could you be that foolish? You were in no condition to fight. What if you had been engaged?"

Fox ducked her head low. Casting a glance, she saw Anduin looking confused "What was wrong with her going into combat yesterday?"

"She had been up the previous day and night working. I left her at Lion's Landing to rest." Varian noticed his son turning accusing eyes on Fox as well, "Anduin? What do you know?"

"I am getting to that!" Goldenleaf broke in again. He did not want them jumping over any of his lengthy and very detail oriented report. He had not forgotten for one moment that if he did a good job, King Wrynn would offer him a position. That was something he could use to convince Malfurion and the _Cenarion Circle_ to retire him from Sheylann's service. "You will skip some key elements of the report if we move straight to Timeless Isle."

"She was on the Isle?" Varian looked over at Goldenleaf. There would be no outward sign that he was becoming enraged aside the electric blue glow filling his eyes.

"Yes, but before that she was at Bilgewater Outpost. As I was saying, once there she did engage in combat, at least three times I have confirmed. The first time she, alone, against four goblins attempting to sink an Alliance vessel."

Fox's face paled to near white. She rocked so hard she thought she would fall. Before almost shouting, "How do you know about that?"

"Because I was told to recount your actions, and I am very thorough. Especially when some one like the High King of the Alliance entrusts me to do a simple intelligence run. Do you want to tell them how the ship sank, or should I?"

"One of the war ships sank?" Varian could not believe that this was the first he was hearing of it.

"More like Fox accidentally blew it out of the water in her attempt to save it. It's a complete loss, just so you know, your Majesty." The rest of the recounting was just as exacting in detail. Goldenleaf had proven to be on par with Shaw in his tenaciousness. He now stood rocking on his feet with pride at his accomplishment.

Anduin had moved to a chair sometime ago. The long legs kicked out before him. A hand settled on his brow shielding his eyes from the room. The harsh curve of his frown was telling enough.

Varian paced the floor. A sure sign he was on the verge of blowing a fuse at any moment. He didn't know what to do first. He could throw Fox in a cell for destruction of Alliance property. That would keep her contained for a while. Although he should praise her for saving lives of innocents. She had certainly done much to promote the heart of the Alliance to the Pandarian of Halfhill. Not to mention watching over his son, at great peril to her own life. Then was an urge to pull her into his arms, and thank the Light she was still alive. The last and most appealing option was to turn her over his knee for making him worry. With Anduin and Goldenleaf in the room, he decided to forgo that option.

"Fox," Anduin dropped his arm. It hung almost to the floor in his slouched position "I can understand why you did everything you did. That being said, there comes a time you have to ask others for help."

Fox blinked at Anduin. Did he realize who he was talking too? As an agent of the SI-7, she had to work alone most of the time. Asking for help was severely frowned upon, and viewed as weakness. Still it was Anduin that was making this seemingly reasonable request. She pondered what her reaction should be. Looking from Goldenleaf, backstabbing traitor that he was, to King Wrynn. The King paused his step noticing her eyes on him. A sharp shake of his head showed she would find no quarter with him. Thankfully this was not delivered in form of a missive. One he would have read with her alone in the counsel room. She shuddered at the idea. There was only one thing to do. Fake repentance, and throw herself on Anduin's mercies. Lowering her head, she forced tears into her eyes. Not much, just enough so that the impression looked as if she was doing her best not to let them fall. "I will keep that in mind, my Prince."

"Please do. Now it's obvious that you have not had enough sleep to recover. You do not need anymore stress upon you today. I am sure my father never meant to hold you up this long?" Anduin looked at Varian for conformation.

Varian was dumb struck. There was Fox openly playing his son for a fool right in front of him. Poor Anduin didn't even suspect! By the light she was cunning like a fox.

"Father? Can we allow her to go rest?" Anduin spoke again, trying to gain his father's attention.

Fox shot him a pleading look as well. So many emotions rolling inside him at once. The urge to dismiss Anduin and Goldenleaf was strong. He certainly was going to have to deal with Fox, but in private. "Yes, she may go. Goldenleaf, since I can actually trust you to do what you are told, take the rogue back to her barracks room." He lifted his hand to wave them away.

Fox pressed her lips tight to kill the smile.

Varian did not miss it. There was a bit to much bounce in her step as she moved for the door. "Fox, I will see you tomorrow. Be prepared for my summons."

That brought her around to stare at him. She didn't like the tone of King Wyrnn's voice, "Should I bring my fishing pole?"

"No Fox." He lifted his gaze to lock on her. The warning in those piercing blue eyes was for her alone. "Most certainly do not bring a fishing pole when I call for you."

"I bid you good night, Your Highness." Goldenleaf bowed then turned and motioned for Fox to exit first. Once in the hall he looked down at Fox and smiled brightly, "I think that went really well!"

"You know I am going to murder you in your sleep, right?" Fox didn't wait for him before striding through the halls. Any faster she would have to break into a run.

Goldenleaf, with his long legs, was unperturbed. "They will get over it. I have been in trouble with Malfurion and Tyrande more then once, heck even both of them as the same time. Give it a few centuries and they always seem to forget, and your all golden again."

"Could you think for a moment?" She growled as they exited the building. Fox turned and headed away from the SI-7 barracks.

Goldenleaf rushed in front of her and put his arms open wide. "Your room is in the other direction."

"I know, but the food is in this one." Fox dipped under his arm. Goldenleaf did not bother to try and stop her as she made her way to the vendor. She made her selections quickly. She had no desire to be caught out and about. Things were already bad enough. Taking her bag of buns and the steaming container of tea, "Thank you sir, the night elf will pay for it."

"Me?" Goldenleaf straightened. "Why me?"

"Because you are the one who pushed me under the Tram!" Fox watched as Goldenleaf wrinkled up his face, but paid the merchant for her food.

"Happy now? Am I forgiven?"

Fox who was taking a sip of her tea almost spewed it back out. The dark eyes narrowing as she looked up at him.

"Oh goodie. That must be a no."

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Varian was having his own set of issues. Anduin was back, and however unexpectedly, he was exceedingly grateful to have more time with his rapidly growing son. So much time had already been lost. Varian wasn't entirely sure, but it was possible that his boy had put on another inch.

Anduin was silent as he stood up. Walking over to the table he looked it over. It took him a moment before he realized the placements. He looked to his father with one eyebrow lifting, ever so slightly, "Dad? Why is this table set for two?"

"Fox was joining me. She was suppose to tell me what happened to her yesterday. It seems to me that I am lucky Goldenleaf was the one that gave the report. I doubt, I would know half of what I do now." Varian rubbed his forehead. "Would you care to take her place? I am starving."

"Sure, but there are a few more things I need to ask." Anduin picked up one of the bottles of wine. "Since when did you start drinking wine with dinner?"

"I have been known to treat myself once and while. Your dear father doesn't have to stick with harder spirits all the time." Varian sat down and waited for Anduin to do the same.

"True." Anduin picked up the dainty wine glass, "But this is far from the mugs you use any other time. In fact between the wine, the candles, and the abeyance of the room it's self, I am having some suspicions of my own."

"Anduin. You should drop this topic." Varian squirmed. Damn boy was to smart by half.

"Dad, I am not a child anymore. I can tell the difference between a business dinner and a..." Anduin pulled out his chair and sat down, "Well, for lack of a better term, a date."

It was Varian's turn to slide back in his chair. "Anduin, There is nothing between Fox and myself." It was true enough. Varian felt a bit of depression over come him at exactly how true. Something was going to have to be done to change it.

"Oh." Anduin frowned and set the wine glass down. Looking at it as the light refracted across the room. "That's too bad. Because I really like Fox. You know if you change your mind about her, I have some really fun stories I could share."

"So how did you enjoy your time on the Timeless Isle?" Varian changed the subject.

Anduin's attention was perfectly deviated. "It's an enigma of time itself. The wild life is so exotic and strange."

Varian listened to his son speaking about the unusual island. But without asking, he learned something important. Anduin liked Fox. It was clear Fox adored Anduin. It was more then he could have hoped for and it would certainly make things easier.

**Author note:** Do any of you really think for one glimmering moment of insanity I am going to let anything go easily? Varian has wised up though, and when has he ever sat back and waited for anything to just happen?


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Varian rolled to his side to see what had awakened him. A form moving in the blackness that enshrouded his room. It caused him to sit up, but not swiftly enough. He was propped on his elbows when a single feminine finger pressed to his lips.

"Shh." The pressure slipped away.

"Fox?" Varian was able to make out her face. The weight of her body half over his own. "How did you get past the guards?"

She didn't answer with words. Cupping his face in her hands, and dropping her mouth to Varian's. The soft lips moving over his in a teasing motion. It beckoned him to respond. Asking for more in an undeniable way.

Varian moaned deep in his throat. A hand rising to clasp her arm, as his mouth opened to deepen their kiss.

She moved over him. Strong thighs straddling his waist, as Varian fell back down on to the soft mattress. He had no idea what had prompted her change of heart, but he wasn't going to protest. Locking his arms around her. Then rolling her over so that he could stare down at her face, framed by wisps of fine black hair on his stark white pillow. She smiled up at him. White teeth sliding across her lower lip. The look in her eyes speaking of what was to come.

A knock came at the door. Varian scowled. Not the damn door again. Anduin could get away with that, but in the middle of the damn night, he seriously doubted it was his son this time. "Go away."

The sound came again. "I said, Go. Away." Still it didn't stop.

"GO AWAY!" Varain bolted up in his bed. Sun streaming through the window. The knock stopped abruptly. And so did Varian's dream. A groan of a whole different nature followed him as he fell back on his bed. Closing his eyes against the light of dawn.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Fox came out of bed early. She was not going to wait for a summon from the good King Wyrnn. She had enough of waiting for orders. She had been the dutiful SI-7 agent. That was why she was sitting in Shaw's office when he arrived.

"Fox?" He yawned as he entered the room. "What are you doing here? Did you bring me coffee?"

"No, I did not bring you coffee. What I brought you was one great big request for another assignment. I don't care where, but I am thinking Kalimdor or Northrend." She watched Shaw move across the room, the way a cat watched a mouse just before striking.

"You do not like Northrend. The undead, the cold, an entire list of other things that I am sure to remember when I wake up." Shaw reminded her. He wanted to turn around and head back to his bed. Today was going to be one of those kind of days. Shaw could feel it in his bones.

"What about Outlands. There has to be something happening out there you need done?" Fox crossed her arms over her chest. She would not be swayed. "How are the Goblins in Area 52?"

"What is this about? You hate Goblins. Loathe them, since before I knew you." Shaw turned away and grabbed some files from the large table the doubled as a desk.

"King Wyrnn has requested my friendship and asked me to call him by name." The flatness of the tone left no room for error. Fox was not pleased.

"Congratulations." Shaw never looked up. Opening his files intent on starting his daily reports.

Fox moved across the room. She reached out and took his folders. Closing them and tossing them back to the table. "I am serious Shaw. Fine someone else. Today.

"Can you tell me what is so terrible about being friends with the most powerful man in our sphere?" Shaw sighed looking longingly at his reports. He knew better then to pick them back up with Fox acting so upset.

"Because if I start calling him by his name, he will turn into a person to me, Shaw!" She said it with such emphasis it caught the Leader of the SI-7 by surprise.

"I hate to break this to you Fox, but he is. Sure he has a bloodline and a title, but when it comes down to it, he is just as human as you and I are. Might do you some good to try and remember that next time you see him."

Fox made a choking sound. Did Shaw really expect her to walk right back into the lion's den? There was a long silence as she waited for him to make some move. Say anything that gave her more leverage. When he simply raised one eye brow, she was forced to confess. "He almost kissed me."

"Congratulations?" Shaw slapped his hands off his thighs. Mentally berating himself for not seeing this coming. "I have to admit, that took longer then I expected."

"Longer then you...? Damn you, Shaw!" Fox felt the pieces clicking in place. Like some huge puzzle had been in front of her the entire time, and was just now starting to form a picture. "You used me didn't you?"

"I use everyone, be more specific."

Oh, that stung. After all the years they had work together. The times she had put her life on the line just to get some tiny scrap if information. The people she had removed from this world just because he said it needed done. "How is this working for you; did you intend me as a sexual distraction for King Wyrnn from the start."

Shaw hopped up to sit on his table. "Yes." The look in his eyes daring her to react.

Fox balled her fist before she could even process a thought. The arm lifting to strike him. The urge to do so repeatedly was strong.

"I would hold that temper in check. Remember we have a contractual relationship, Fox." Shaw waved a finger at her in an impish manner.

"It never said anything about prostituting myself out for your damn amusement!" She snarled. The brown eyes narrowed to mere slits.

"You are correct. It doesn't ask that of you, and so far the only thing you have been asked to do is guard and entertain the great King Wyrnn. How you choose to do it is between the both of you. I am not making you do anything." Shaw was a master manipulator when it came to the races of Azeroth. There was more to being a rogue then killing and stealing. If you wanted to be the best you had to be the brightest.

"But you expected us to fall in each other's arms from the start." She watched him close. The expression he gave her clearly said, why else would I have chosen you? Fox deflated in that moment. Why had she not suspected it from the start. Had she not said he needed a noble daughter instead of a rogue, herself? She was such a fool! "I can't believe you."

"Come on Fox, skip the virginal act of purity. It doesn't become you." Shaw leaned forward and stared at her hard. "It's not like you are an innocent girl. Hell, you aren't even a young woman."

Fox scowled back at him. There was acid in her tone as she asked, "What? You are going to punish me for a few games of hide and go peek behind the SI-7 Headquarters in Stormwind?"

Mathias perked up. The brown eyes going large. "Behind the... Was I in my office at the time?"

"Or what about when I played crack the can with a Paladin at the Argent Tournament? You never had any problem with my behavior back then. Perhaps you want to crucify me now for the, what's under your robe games in Dalaran? She started to pace the room waving her arms manically. She was getting more worked up as she spoke. The tone growing louder with each confession.

"Dalaran? Really? I don't think I ever heard about that either."

Fox stopped her pacing and shot back, "No? There was the Dwarf in Ironforge and...

Shaw lurched forward almost falling off his perch at that. "Wait. What? Oh Fox, no."

"Or the Gnome brothers in Kharanos?"

Shaw turned green at that. "To much information, Fox!"

"Really, because I was certain you would want to know about the Orc in the Field of Strife."

Shaw scowled, "Okay. I know your lying now." She had certainly had him going there for a while.

"Of course I'm lying!" Fox ranted at him. "Because, that aspect of my life is none of your damn business! So, do make the effort to stay out of it from here on out."

"Why are you so upset about this, Fox?" Shaw waited, but there was complete silence. "You can always tell Varian no. It's that simple." Still more silence. Shaw felt his jaw dropped as he started making a few mental connections of his own. "You like him, don't you?'

"You think?" Fox spat bitterly. "I don't think there is one woman on your payroll that hasn't made calf eyes at him at some point or another. Why should I be the exception?"

"Oh gods, Fox, what are you thinking? Do you know the ramifications of something like that?" Shaw came off his table shaking his head. Limits had to be set. Somethings were allowable, others were clearly not. Should Fox and the King become anything more then casual lovers it could lead to the SI-7 having some one order her elimination. He should know, several times in the past the Stormwind Nobles had dealt with social climbers in such a way. Powerful people didn't like it when the commoners or riff-raf swam in their pool. And Fox certainly did fit squarely into both of those categories. "Are you an idiot?"

"No! I am not! That is why I am telling you to ship me out to some god awful second rate rat hole!" Fox was almost pleading.

"Yeah, and how am I supposed to do that when King Wyrnn has finally taken a real liking to you? Couldn't you have said something sooner?"

"Say what?" Fox sputtered, "Oh yea, that King Wyrnn is one hell of a prize stud. I mean look at his arms. That back! I wonder if his rear is as hard as those plate pants. You know, I wonder what he has hiding up front for that matter?"

"I'm going to be sick if you don't stop it, Fox." Shaw clasped his hands over his ears.

"That wasn't me. It was a conversation I heard on the Skyfire on the way out to Pandaria from some of the younger recruits." Fox stomped her feet in frustration. It was a childish motion, but she was ready to choke Shaw at this point.

'The younger?" Shaw's disbelief flooded his features, "Fox, I hired those agents just for this mission. They are all practically babies!"

"Don't look at me, I wasn't encouraging them. I was trying to forget everything they were saying before I even heard it. Considering I'm an old maid at this point. As senior agent, this entire deployment was old before it started. I knew you were dropping us on a celibacy cruise before I got on the damn ship!"

"Well, I am sorry to tell you this Fox, but the only way you are going to get out of your special duty is to tell him out right you want reassigned. It's out of my hands."

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

The summons came much later in the day then Fox had originally anticipated. She had no idea why the King had waited, but now she stood outside the main counsel room. She could hear him talking to someone else inside. She looked longingly down the hall. How wonderful would it be if King Wyrnn was detained by official business.

The man came out of the room with an armful of papers. Nodding over at her, "Are you Fox?"

"Yes, sir." Her voice barely above a whisper. Maybe she would get lucky and escape the King's notice. He could forget to call her in. That was a possibility, right?

"He is ready to see you now."

Fox nodded and watched the gentleman walk away. Of course, no one else was in the hall. There were guards, but no one waiting to be seen after her. That could only mean Varian was planning on dragging the lecture out. She looked over at one the guards and asked hopefully "Is Prince Anduin still here?"

"No, Miss." The guard looked down with sympathetic eyes. "He flew out this morning."

"The King's mood?" Fox started to wring her hands.

The guard looked at the door and then back to Fox, "He has been even tempered all day."

"FOX! I know you are out there. Get yourself in here right now!" Varian's voice roared into the hall.

"Until just now." The guard jerked to attention.

"Wanna take my place?" Fox asked as she stepped toward the door way.

The guard's answer was a simple, "No."

The door was shut behind her. Fox turned and stared at it. Praying that this was not a sign that things would turn out as poorly as they had the night before. She turned and caught King Wyrnn's eyes on her. "Your Majesty."

"Come in, Fox. I am not going to eat you." Varian sighed and turned away to look over his desk. At least he could see it again. All morning he had worked to catch up on the backlog. Not because he had wanted too. No. He had wanted to call for Fox first thing. But after the way he had awakened, he decided that would not be the best course of action.

Even looking at her standing hesitantly by the door reminded him of the taste of her skin. Not what he should be focusing on when an Alliance warship sat in Bilgewater Outpost half way under the sea.

She walked forward to take her place in the middle of the room. The brown eyes locked on the floor.

Neither of them wanted to draw this out. It was an extremely uncomfortable position for the both of them . Varian having to decide how to handle her actions, and Fox having to comply with his decisions. This was not how friendships were suppose to work. "Why did you do it?" Varian moved closer.

"Exactly which one of my actions am I defending first?" Fox lifted her eyes to his. Wishing instantly she hadn't.

"Choose. We will go through them all eventually."

"Shouldn't you be seated then?" Fox asked, "Seeing as there is so much I have to answer for."

"And where is the fairness in that. There is only one chair and if I take it, that leaves you sitting on my desk. Unless you decide to sit on my lap, as you explain yourself." A faint smile tugged at his lips. Then in a teasing tone he added, "If you choose the lap, I can assure you that I will go easier on you."

Fox could not stop the strangled sounds that escaped her. It was not her most glorious moment. "We can stand if you want too."

Varian laughed and shook his head. Only Fox would go this route. Others in her position would ask for his mercy. Beg prettily for it. But Fox, no. She gives him the most unfeminine sound of disgust he had ever heard. Not that he believed she didn't desire him for a moment. He had seen her shaking before him already. Just last night, watched her turn into his hand eager for his touch. "I'll cut to the chase. I want to forgive you all of it. From the disobedience to the sunken war ship."

"Should I be concerned?"

"All you have to do is promise not to do anything that reckless again." Varian leaned against his desk waiting to see what she said. Knowing instinctively that she wouldn't just agree.

"Of course! And for how long should I refrain from being reckless? Will a week suffice or should I try and string it out for at least two?" Fox slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Care to explain your response?" Varian stood back up. He was not amused. "Because I assure you that I am most serious in this. You knowingly and willfully endangered yourself. How can I just pardon that kind of behavior knowing what the inevitable outcome will be?"

"I'm a member of the SI-7." She argued.

"Your point being?"

"I am really a rogue, your Majesty. My daggers aren't for ceremonial display."

Varian looked to her hips to where the weapons rested. "I realize this. But there has to be a compromise. The fact is, even though you have not accepted my offer of friendship, I still find the idea of you rushing from one life and death situation to the next unsettling. Now I realize that you are incapable of knowing when you have hit your limit." He looked down and shook his head. "Fine. You will spend the rest of my stay here with in the walls of Lion's Landing."

"What?" Fox could almost hear the key being turned in her imaginary shackles. She was being made a prisoner in her own base, by her own King. Freedom evaporating like a morning mist in the hot sun. "Are you intending to ground me like I am some sort of teenager out past curfew?"

"See it anyway you want. Something has to be done."

Fox put her hands before her. The fingers curling to claws at the idea of being curtailed in such a way. The sheer thought of this was claustrophobic. She had never done well with restrictions. It was why her parents did not know her real occupation. It was why she had chosen it to begin with. The freedom to move without restrains was as vital to her as the air she breathed. "I can't take it anymore! Find someone else to watch you. I don't want to do it anymore."

"Are you resigning you position as my guard?" Varian watched her change before him. The stress of his punishment seemed to have crossed some kind of line. But then that was exactly what he had wanted.

"Guard? You mean babysitter, don't you." Fox wanted the words back the moment they left her mouth.

"What did you just say?" Varian roared as realization of what she said struck him.

Fox stepped back. Her hands going to her stomach in pure terror. "I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking."

"Oh no, don't lie like that now. I believe you said exactly what you think. Possibly for the first time." Varian's face was full of livid anger. "Is that what you think of acting as my personal guard?" The blue eyes icy. The word tossed back at her. "Babysitting?"

He was just as stunned, as he was angry. He was Varian Wyrnn, High King and Lion of the Alliance. A Gladiator Champion of Dire Maul. His name was shouted by his heroism and might. His enemies cowered in terror of his power. Only ever daring to attack in large groups, and even still he toppled them all. And now Fox, this diminutive rogue with her tiny daggers dared to claim to be babysitting him. He should have turned her over his knee last night. That at least would have curbed her insolence.

Fox stood silently awaiting his word. He knew she would accept her fate with quite dignity no matter what he commanded at this point. It was clear she was willing to do anything to pacify his rage. Something had to be done. She must never be allowed to get away with insulting him like this. Position demanded it. But how to punish her? What would leave the most lasting impact on someone so utterly stubborn.

He stood unmoving for a long while. Allowing Fox to fret over her fate before saying, "Very well, you can have your reassignment." Varian's voice was barely controlled.

Fox could not believe her ears. Did he just say that he was giving her what she wanted?

"Your punishment not to step outside Lion's Landing stands. After you leave this room, I will send a letter to Shaw relieving you of your duties to me, because I have no desire to allow you in my presence anymore." Varian's anger ruling his words.

Fox didn't dare to say anymore. She bowed and turned to go. Eager to be out of there before he decided to run her through as she deserved.

But Varian locked his hand on her arm. Pulling her back. "I did not dismiss you yet, rogue." Varian growled, "Before you leave, you need to realize I am not a man to be babysat."

The free hand reached out and his fingers tangled tightly in her hair. In an instant finding the kiss they had been denied last night. It became a burning reality. Only this one was not full of gentle grace. Their first kiss was full of a warrior's strength and passion. Varian not holding back the kaleidoscope of emotions she had churned up in him. They were all there. In the way he held her with infinite tenderness; contrasting on the fierce pressure of his lips.

Fox had been caught up in his perfectly laid trap. Her mental walls had not been prepared for the sudden reversal. She was left spinning in a daze of unexpected feelings. The fear that had consumed her melting away as she responded. They dueled for emotional supremacy. Fox felt her hands slide up to cling to his chest armor.

Combat was something they both knew very well. It gave them an open field where they could draw the imaginary borders. Finally finding some space where they were both equals.

The best advantage always went to the one who struck first, Fox knew this rule as she opened her mouth allowing Varian even greater access. Leaning back in an effort to draw him closer.

But in the end, Varian Wyrnn was the one who ended their match. Claiming a hallow victory, when he pushed her away. He looked down still brimming with anger at her previous statement and growled, "Now get out!"

**Author Note: **Angry Varian is Angry. As for the questions I had yesterday, Fox is 30 if I have done my WoW math correctly. She was 5 when Stormwind fell. Varian is 37. I am very BAD at math and WoW math reminds me of Algerbra. How so? Look at the equations!

Jaine is 30 WotLK = 33M MOP, Arthas +1, Varian =3

Fall of SW Varian 12, Fox 5 (later on this will actually matter)

Anduin 15, Varian 22 at time of birth

Varian would then have married Tiffin at age 18/19 shortly after being crowned...

Solid cannon WoW? Doubt it. But this is where I stand with this story. If it's AU, then so be it! I made an effort... points at BAD math skills again. It's not like Im going to calculate how fast the Tram was going when Golden shoved Fox under it, that is for sure.

The upcoming "scene" that everyone is concerned about... fans self. Raise rating or separate steamy one shot? I had not considered it. I was going to try and use my writing skills to flamboyantly paint an abstract picture of interpretation. I guess I could be more graphic, if such a scene ever does take place. Like a corrupt politician on your TV screen I can neither confirm or deny the legitimacy of any of this, at this time. That is all... I will still take questions. Be prepared for vague answers.

Thanks for taking the time to read the story! I am so happy to have someone to share it with.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

It had been an entire week since Varian had all but thrown Fox out of his office. The sun was shining. The birds were singing. The sound of happy Panda's drifted to Varian as he worked in pure exhaustion. Trapped in his counsel chamber. "Not again!" He stormed to the window to where a now familiar sight greeted him.

The residents of Halfhill setting out their delectable offerings to his one time body guard on the tables below. They had been arriving every day for afternoon tea, once word had reached them that Fox was stuck at Lion's Landing for the foreseeable future. They had been quite distressed she could not over see her crops. Instead of allowing her to languish sad and alone every member of the Tillers, and their family, took turns coming to visit. Today over half of them were present.

Varian rested his palms on the window sill glowering at the party. Wait. What was the little thing with the huge pack on it's back? Was that a Grummel? Seriously, was all of Pandaria that emotionally attached to his rogue? It was getting outrageous. What next Jinyu? Perhaps Hozen?

Life must have loved mocking him, because Ken-ken and Ashyo raced in. The Master Bruised Paw and his disciples following behind. They called to Fox. She turned and waved her arm wildly over her head. Signaling for the group to come over and join her. Varian felt a twitching around his right eye.

Fox's punishment had her laughing at something Mina Mudclaw had told her. Fox leaning her head on Haohan's shoulder, as she lifted her tea cup to toast her friends.

Seeing her so happy, while he was caged in a dismal room, did nothing to improve Varian's mood. Although that had not been the worst of it.

Shaw, curse his manipulative dark heart of pure evil, had taken action as well. The man was practicing passive aggression against his King. The SI-7 leader was miffed, with one of his best rogues being out of commission, since she was forbidden to leave Lion's Landing. He had brought a detachment of fresh new rogues in training from Stormwind. Their primary teacher was portaled over along with them. A man known as Adian. The name alone caused Varian to see red. When the other man had arrived Varian found himself stopped in his tracks. No one should have been that pretty.

Adian, golden god of the Order of Light had started out as a Priest. Then when he began to impress, with his strength and courage, had been recalled into Paladinship. His ability to cast the flashy glowing spells called down the attention of the Archmages of the Kirin Tor. Who also took him under their wing for a time. Now to hear Mathias Shaw tell it, the man was most willing to learn the arts of being a rogue. Shaw had agreed mostly due to Adian's supreme ability in combat. It could be transferred to the latest crop of hopeful SI-7 agents. Putting the Priest, Paladin, Mage, Rogue prodigy of human perfection in daily contact with Fox as they instructed the SI-7 recruits.

What Varian wanted most at this point was for Adian to decide to take an interest in being a Warrior. So that he could personally instruct the man for at least five minutes. Yes. That is all Varian would require to see his goals accomplished.

Speaking of the devil himself, Varian watched as Adian strolled over. Fox sliding on the bench to make room between herself and Mina for him. To Varian's vast pleasure the man looked slightly upset. One could hope he had received dreadful news that would have him rushing back to Stormwind. Better yet, Outlands. Off a cliff in Outlands. Varian shook his head and moved to his desk. That was enough self torment for one day. He had to finish up some of this work, or risk losing his desk to a pile of paper again.

O0O0O0O0O0

Fox watched as Adian flicked his long leg over the bench. He graciously took the cup of tea that Tina Mudclaw held out to him and then the cookie, a very infatuated Mina, slipped over. "What's wrong Adian? Did someone turn you down again?"

"It's worse then that. I was helping out the Stormstouts over at the Brewery when these gorgeous boots were offered up. They were perfect! The blue matched my eyes and every thing. But some Paladin took them. Said he needed them for a protection set." Adian downed his tea and dropped the cup to the table. The forlorn face causing Fox to slide closer and pat his back. Adian looked over at her. The lower lip puffing out just a bit. "Did I mention they had beautiful golden trim."

"I am sure there will be other boots. You want me to make you a set?" She asked trying to get him into a better mood. A sad Adian was just to unnatural to watch.

"Blue ones with golden trim?"

"Get me the dye and find some trim. Since well ya know, I can't go get it for you."

"I still do not know what you could have possibly said, that would have gotten you removed from King Wyrnn's presence, Fox. If I were you, I would go beg an audience to get that bodyguard job back." Adian looked wistful. "I would kill to protect that body. Protect it all night long."

Fox laughed wishing that Varian could hear Adian's dedication. She almost wish she had the ability to get them in the same room. She had asked Shaw to do it once. The answer had been a resounding, no. Shaw had said he was taking enough of a chance just bringing Adian up to Lion's Landing as it was. Fox took a sip of her tea and nodded, "I know. You would protect him well."

"Damn straight, I would!" Adian nodded sharply. "He has no idea."

They laughed and pressed their heads together. Like school girls trading naughty gossip.

O0O0O0O0O0

The core of the problem for Varian was the dreams had not lessened. Varian had started staying up at night. Going to bed was pure torment. Worse then staying awake. The only issue was now his advisers and superior officers were starting to take note. Calling him out for nodding off in briefings, and whispering about his mood. Then someone had gotten it in their head he might actually be ill. Affected by some strange Pandarian disease. Nothing got his people going faster then the very hint he might be sick.

Finally, he was told under no uncertain terms, by Sky Admiral Rogers of all people, that they were summoning a priest to him as soon as humanly possible. She continued by informing him that he would comply with the priest assessment. After which she would be getting a detailed report. Finally and with no small amount of menace, she made it quite clear that he would do exactly what was prescribed no matter if he did, or did not like it. Varian maybe King, but the Sky Admiral was down right terrifying. She was in a position to make things difficult for him, and now that she thought he was sick she would do so.

Varian scoffed. He already knew what was wrong, and he damn well did know how to fix it. He also knew he would like it very much. But was he going to confess this to a priest? That there was a certain Rogue whose presence he required in his bedroom for a day or two? No. That was why he drafted up a mile long list of duties that needed to be handled by every healer they had on hand and then some. This way he could avoid his physical. At least until Sky Admiral Rogers got wise to him. Safe in that knowledge he picked up some documents to look over.

"King Varian." The guard knocked on the door before coming into the room.

A weary sigh escaped Varian as he dropped the papers he was looking over onto the large war table. He turned to face the man. Annoyed with the intrusion. "What is it?"

"On order of the Stormwind Counsel and Sky Admiral Rogers, I have searched Lion's Landing for a Priest, but unfortunately they have all been routed out to skirmishes with Garrosh's Horde or other pressing concerns." The man informed him.

Varian was careful not to let the relief he felt reach his features. There were certain things a man did not like divulging to anyone. That his rest was tormented by erotic images of a certain Rogue, that his mind was muddled from loss of sleep, and his appetite had dwindled as a result, fell firmly into the category.

The Guard continued, "That being the case, I happened upon two adventuring Priests near the gryphon master. They are more then willing to aid you at this time."

Blast it all to the Nether! Did he have any luck at all? "Fine. Where are these priests?" Varian growled as his face dropped into one palm. Surely he could intimidate or bribe them into going away

"Your Majesty." The guard's voice wavered. Varian looked over at the man, before he said in a soft voice, "Look down."

What the devil was the guard going on about? Varian looked to his feet. Oh. Oh no!

Two gnomes stood there. One was smiling up at him a shimmering halo cast over her head. The long white ponytail hanging down her back. The other stood in shadow form, so it was hard to make out her features.

"My name is Bungie. It is an honor to be of service to you in this time of need, High King." Bungie looked over at the other gnome. The smile fading as she elbowed her companion and hissed, "You could have at least dropped the shadow form before we entered the room, Bethesda!"

The darkness dissipated, but this Bethesda raised a single eyebrow at Bungie, "I specialize in shadow, it's who I am."

"Excuse Bethesda, sometimes it's as if she is in competition with the world around her." Bungie looked up at Varian. She certainly did not wish to offend.

"This from the chief of priesthood!" Bethesda snorted. Then added, "Straighten your halo. You are in the presence of a King."

"Could you be silent! I only asked you along because your knowledge on old scrolls and translations!" Bungie hissed.

Varian looked up to the Guard "Are you serious?" But the man had fled. He stepped back from the duo at his feet. Gnome priests, could this get any worse? The moment he thought that, he knew it could. I take it back. He thought looking at the ceiling praying for a miracle.

"Very well, if we are to give you a proper physical you are going to need to strip." Bethesda locked her eyes on Varian practically daring him to defy her as she added, "And none of that "keep your shorts on" crap you humans try to pull on me. Just because I am a Gnome, does not mean I am not a professional."

"Bethesda!" Bungie reached out and grabbed the other Gnome's arm, "You do realize who he is, don't you?"

"Yes, which is why I am not leaving anything to chance." Bethesda looked from Bungie back to Varian, "What are you just standing there for? Get naked!"

"We are in the middle of a war room." Varian choked out.

Bethesda gasped at him, "Is this suppose to be a rightful excuse, or are you trying to get us into your bedroom? Because I am going to tell you up front, I am not that kind of Gnome."

"Please excuse us, we are sincerely only looking after your best interests. If you would lead the way to your chambers, we would be happy to afford you some privacy from others." Bungie supplied uncomfortably. "It will be taking a while to compile the mental, physical and emotional base lines we need to make an informed diagnosis as to why you have not been in the best of health."

"Wait a second, Mental and Emotional? This has to be some sort of joke."

"Do we look like we are kidding?" Bethesda tapped her foot and crossed her little arms. "It's well rumored that you have been as pleasant as a starving ogre for weeks now. The last set of rumors implied that the state has only gotten worse. Bungie here hasn't ruled out possible Sha possession."

"I am not possessed by a Sha!" Varian locked his gaze on little Bungie.

Bungie blushed. She lifted a paper chart before her face and started checking off items. "Don't worry, your Majesty. Yelling at the darling Gnomes, that have come to help you, is a perfectly normal way to react. Don't worry about sparing our feelings. We are stronger then we look."

"Uther's Ghost! Fine. Follow me up to my personal rooms, and let's get this over with." Varian stormed between the Gnomes with great strides. Better to get this over with as soon as possible so he could send them off. He could hear their little feet tapping the floors behind him. Gnome. Why Gnomes?


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Varian was wrapped in his robe watching the two little gnomes. He rested against the wall. Waiting silently for the results of his tests. The only outward sign that anything was bothering him was the slight tapping of one bare foot on the gleaming wood floor.

Bethesda was sitting on a plush blue chair letting out a loud yawn. The large green eyes sleepy as she struggled to keep her head up. Bungie was completely oblivious to either of them. Going over her lists, checking and rechecking them.

"You want me to tell him what's wrong?' Bethesda asked. Quickly looking from Bungie to Varian with her large green eyes. It was clear she was far more then ready to move on to the next phase.

"If you say one word, I swear, I will throttle you." Bungie glowered as she peered ever so slightly over her documents. Then looked back down, Her little nose wrinkled up in clear distressed. "Argggghhh, You can't be right, Bethesda. I wont believe it."

"Right about what? Is there really something wrong?' Varian stopped his tapping. Straightening up he was starting to feel a bit of nervousness adding to his initial discomfort.

"You need laid." Beth tossed over her shoulder at him. Then after dropping the bombshell, as if she had asked him how the weather was, turned her attention back to Bungie. The mischievous grin taking place as she prepared for the reaction from her little friend.

And she got it. Bungie gasped so hard, half the air in the room was probably gone. The little hands flying up to produce a rain full of stark white paper. "You had to say it, didn't you! Could not give me a few more minutes to put it in a professional medical term we could twist to avoid the embarrassment later!"

Varian actually smiled at Bethesda's audacity. Turning away he chuckled, "I have to admit. She's a damn fine healer for a shadow priest."

"Thank you, your Majesty." Bethesda's little chin shot up at the High King's approval of her skill. Then to Bungie, she added, "I don't know what you were so all fired up about. When we are on the way here you couldn't stop talking about the danger of our mission. He is a remarkable patient so far. I think those rumors about his behavior are highly speculatory."

"Thank you Bethesda." Varian offered back.

"You are quite welcome." The adorable tone of her voice almost floating through the room.

Bengie was not amused. "Okay, now that the two of you are done bonding, care to tell me what I am to report to the Sky Admiral Rogers?"

Varian closed his eyes and remained silent. Why was it he was finding the shadow priest far more agreeable the discipline one?

Bethesda pressed her lips together and waved her hand at Bungie. Then she addressed Varian, and asked simply, "So what's her name? This goddess that has finally captured your attention after so long a time?"

They were going to ask about his rogue. Wonderful. "She is far from a goddess, but for her sake, I will not supply a name. And truth be told, I have ban her from my presence. So there is nothing that can be done."

"Ewwwww." Bethesda wrinkled her nose at him. "Not the best of moves there, if I do say so myself. I hope you use better judgment in running the Alliance. No wonder we have been at war so long and so much."

"Never send a warrior to do a darling gnome's job. I have always questioned his political strategies. A fine plate of warm cookies never hurt any peace talk." Bungie muttered low. Then with more infliction, "I concur with Bethesda. As shocking as that sounds. Your Majesty, there is only two ways this can be resolved. The first one, you go to the lady and confess. I am absolutely certain that this would be the best outcome for all of Azeroth."

"That will not work. Even with my great Warrior's political strategy, she refuses to say my name. Already vetoed my friendship. I would honestly hate to see the reaction to an offer of devotion." Varrian entrusted his little priest with some of the truth.

"Ah. She's Horde." Bethesda surmised. Feeling bad for the High King. Sure others could get away with that tabu type of cross faction romance, but certainly not the very leader of one side. "Blood Elf?"

Bungie burst in at that with her own take on the situation at hand. "Are you a fool? The sheer size of him with your average Blood Elf? Think about it! He would inadvertently kill her. I care to venture she's an Orc."

Varian's eyes widened. Had they forgotten he was in the room. Words could not be formed as his mouth dropped near to the floor.

"Read some history books, before you open your mouth. His Majesty would be more inclined to the Trolls!" Bethesda jumped off the chair ready to fight with her companion.

"By the Light! No!" Varian threw his hands up. "The woman is most certainly human in regards to her race."

"You are having trouble wooing a Human? Bungie, get those charts ready. Clearly there is another one out there in desperate need of our aid." Bethesda rolled her eyes. If the woman was a human, why was this even an issue? "There is option two. You can just go on suffering this thing out. Still as we all know, your Majesty, you do not move on from such emotional events very easily. It could take years of this kind of misery."

The Gnome was referring to Tiffin. Varian was becoming profoundly impressed by this ones almost clairvoyant accuracy. Sadly Bethesda was right. He had dearly loved his late wife. Mourning for her had been an all consuming process for years. There was the fact that Katrana's spells had slowed his recovery. But he still had not gotten over Katrana's betrayal of his trust as well. Yet again, proving that removing your ex's head didn't make the pain go away. "I am aware of this."

"King Wyrnn, I implore you, for the sake of your people, the Alliance, and your personal well being. Please consider going to the Lady again." Bungie stepped closer. Her little hands pressed together as if in avid prayer. "Your health must come first."

Bethesda turned and struggled her way back up onto Varian's plush chair. "Yes, what could it hurt? The worst she can do is reject you, again."

Varian swung around to face Bethesda. She was sharp as a tack, that one, "Rejection, you say? I will get right on that."

"Well, don't worry yourself to much. We will tell Sky Admiral Rogers your condition isn't treatable." Bungie started picking up her papers.

Varian let out a sound that was half snort half laugh, "Oh, she is going to love that."

Bethesda suddenly became infused with the black glow of her shadow form. "Wait until I put in my two cents. I plan on telling her, that if you take a turn for the worse she should get your affairs in order and summon Prince Anduin."

"I am not going to die." Varian was completely sure that the little gnomes were going to get him quarantined.

"Oh I know. I just wanna mess with her authoritative, commanding, do what I say you mere gnome attitude." The little hands rubbing together as the most sinister laugh ever heard in Azeroth echoed.

O0O0O0O0O0

Shaw was caught off guard. He stood watching as his High King was just finishing pulling on a set of dark blue leather boots. "Could you repeat that last statement?" Perhaps it was seeing Varian in rogue leather that was messing with his ability to process. "I am certain I miss heard you."

"I want to go over see the combat training that is scheduled to go on today." Varian looked up from the buckles on his boots. "In all honesty, I want to take part in some of the sparring."

"No you don't." Shaw remained motionless. He had never suspected the King Wyrnn would take part in the training sessions of the SI-7. Typically, Shaw had contingency plans for contingency plans. This had caught him out of the blue. Rogue training was a far cry from any other form of combat training. Sure maybe a Warlock could see benefit to their methods, but anyone else would probably be gravely offended. Shouting things like dishonorable, reprehensible, condemnable, and vicious. In the case of Varian Wyrnn the word Shaw most feared was criminal.

"I'm going."

"Please, don't." Shaw whispered.

"Did you just say please, Shaw?" Varian rocketed up straight as an arrow. The brown hair swaying with his movement.

"You heard that?" The lead rogue ran a hand through his hair. Why had he never thought to teach his men how to fake a respectable match? Then as if gifted by the Light it's self an idea came to him. "You don't want to go. Fox and Adian are teaching that course. Why don't we wait for Amber or Sully? They are giving demonstrations next week. Amber's sniper skill is unparallelled, and I am sure Sully can set you up the most awe-inspiring explosion you have ever seen."

"I am going because Fox is giving the lesson, Shaw. You should have already figured that out. But seeing that something else is causing you such distress, my interest is really captured now." Varian made for the door.

"Are you sure you don't want to change back into your traditional armor? I can not promise your safety in that." Shaw chased Varian out of the room.

"No one is going to attack me in broad day light with thirty SI-7 agents surrounding my person."

"It's not the random assassin's blade that concerns me." Shaw's voice wavered as he informed Varian, "Your Majesty, twenty two of those agents are women."

Varian stopped and turned back to face Shaw. "Is there something I am missing?"

"It's not something I was going to bring up, but yes." Shaw took on the most serious expression. "Just recently it has been brought to my attention that you are rather attractive to the females of the SI-7 as a collective. Your new attire is..."

A slow smile forming on Varian's face at the ego inflating complement he had just been handed, "My attire is what?"

"Form fitting?" Shaw felt like some one was strangling him.

"May I ask which one of your agents felt the need to inform you of my attractiveness?" There was almost an evil sparkle in those light blue eyes. Shaw didn't need to answer. There was only one woman who could have dared to say such a thing to Shaw. So Fox found him attractive. The knowledge put him in the most splendid of moods. He had not been this motivated in days. Varian moved out the front gate of the keep with his ponytail swaying with a happy bounce. Nothing could ruin this day!

Except the sight of Fox straddling Adian's chest with her powerful thighs. Just as Varian had dreamed that first night. Her hands pinning his wrist to the ground, and their mouths locked in a kiss.


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"Occasionally you will be disarmed." Fox paced around the training circle. The male students watching her in open admiration.

Sure, she had given up her Bloodfang, but this new uniform turned out to be much worse. The boots came over her knees with thick buckles. The black chest armor covered her completely. It was the freaking pants! They were not pants at all. If she owned a pair of shorts, the kind that were really abbreviated, they would still be preferable to these. It left her smooth white thighs exposed. A tender expanse of silky cream skin that crept up to who knew where? She had no idea.

Never trust a Dwarf to do your shopping. When she penned the letter to Sully, who happened to be the first one headed over to any capital city with an auction house, it would read like this:

Gee thanks! Sully, dear, could you try to be sober next time you hit an auction house for me?

There had been no chance to change before this days lesson. So here she was looking like some sort of succubus wanna be. With what she could only assume was half her rear on display.

Even Adian crossed his arms, and nodded in approval. Leaning to the side to stare as she walked past. The brown eyes narrowing on him. "There are several ways one could lose their weapons in combat. As such you should always be ready for hand to hand."

Fox locked eyes with Adian. The mere tilt of her head was enough to make him straighten back up. Several of their students caught the interactions and laughed.

Fox looked around and smiled brightly. It should have been Adian's first warning she was pretty upset with him. The one male she had started thinking she could trust. Since she had just recently crossed Sully off that list. "Well then, I guess we can show you some of the moves you could be using. But remember these are merely suggestions. Anything you do that gives you the upper hand is acceptable. This is life and death. There are no rules. Your enemy can and will play dirty. So should you. Adian?"

"Yes, ma'am!" He moved in front of her. Wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. "Just let me know when to start."

Fox's answer was to drop into a low sweep taking his feet out from under him. The large man hit the ground with a sickening thud.

"Damn Fox!" That was all Adian got out before her knee connected to his throat. The air supply cut off.

"Using your legs when ever possible. It keeps your hands free." She looked down at Adian's bulging eyes. "I like to make sure I give myself every advantage."

Adian reached up and grabbed hold of her calf twisting it hard and bringing her down on top of him. Fox's hands flew out trying to get hold of his wrists. It was a struggle, but she slammed them down on either side of his head.

"Oh baby! I like it rough!" Adian pushed his arms out across the ground.

"Don't make me hurt you, Adian." Fox struggled to keep her hold on the wriggling man.

"But I am using my advantage!" The arms pushed out more.

Fox scowled realizing that with his longer length, she was being dropped down lower with each inch he gained. "Damn it Adian, Stop messing around."

With her head just inches above his, Adian lifted his shoulders, letting his lips press against hers. The cheers of the SI-7 students going wild at his victory.

A short lived one, since Fox dropped her hold so that she could sit up. The whistles of the crowd causing her to see red. Pulling back her fist she popped him in the nose.

Adian cupped his face. "By the Light! I was just having fun."

Fox slipped off him and came to her feet. Around them the students starting to cheer, "Adian! Adian! Adian!" He rolled to his knees and pushed himself off the dirt.

"Go ahead and heal yourself, Adian. Then we can try something else." Fox reached to tighten her ponytail. Looking up at a sight that made her step back.

"Leave the man alone." The sound of Stormwind's King brought everyone to their feet. Ripples of excitement stirring through the SI-7 agents

Involuntary a hand rose to her chest. The last time she had seen King Wyrnn she was in his arms. He had been furious with her. Fox knew that there would come an encounter with her trapped in Lion's landing. But considering how much time had passed, she began to think he was openly avoiding her. It would be so much simpler if that remained the case.

Shaw standing next to him. The warning expression of the SI-7 leader was not boding well for any of them. "King Wyrnn has decided to join you in the sparring lesson's today." Shaw clapped his hands together. Seeing Adian had finished up healing his wounds, he motioned the man forward. "Adian, would you do the honors?"

Varian narrowed his eyes at Shaw as he pointed at the new rogue. "Him, really? Fox just bested him in under a minute."

"Half a minute actually." Fox tossed back with a sharp nod.

"My apologies. Half a minute." Varian's voice was smooth, as he added, "Clearly she is the best fighter you have out here at the moment. Considering I am a Gladator Champion, I want only the best."

Shaw squirmed under the pressure. Adian he was willing to hand over to whatever brutal beating Varian had planned. But Fox? It was not the fear of her being injured that worried him. It was that if Shaw actually let her go up against a superior fighter, she had a tendency to rise to the challenge. That would expose speed, strength, skills, Shaw would rather no one, that remained alive, suspected. "You don't..." Shaw struggled to think of a reason to stop this fight. "I mean, she's just a woman." Considering half the agents in attendance were female, Shaw knew there would be ramifications. He didn't care. He was desperate.

Fox was about to argue that demeaning statement. But she realized what it really was. Shaw tossed her a cautious look that was meant to pacify her. It was one thing to show off for the recruits. It was another to pummel Adian. But there would be an entirely different thing if she were to take on their King.

"Don't take me for a fool, Shaw. I have been watching these training sessions off an on for an entire week. If you don't think I already realize that she has been kid gloving everyone, you are surely mistaken. To be honest, I want to see what she can do." Varian moved his blue eyes to lock on Fox, "With everyone as witness, I am telling you not to hold back Fox. Show your King what you are capable of."

Shaw drew Fox's attention with a hand signal. She opened her eyes at it. Had Shaw just directed her to openly take a dive by going against the King's order? The hand fluttered again. Yes, yes he had. Fox looked to the ground. She was conflicted. Knowing that there was no way she could take Lo'Gosh in single combat. The challenge of trying in a real match had been exciting. Dare she say almost stimulating? "Very well, your Majesty. But please go easy on me."

"I would never consider it for a moment. Any mercy I have ever shown you has always been swiftly and brutally turned against me."

The murmurs went through the crowd at his statement. Rumors about the former body guard had been the favored topic this past week. No one knew exactly what had cause Fox to be reassigned. What they did know for certain was that Varian had not replaced her.

Stepping over the knee high rope that had been set up to section off the sparring area, Varian brought his hands up. "You signal when you want us to start."

Adian called out, "I tried that too, your Majesty!" His warning drawing the King's attention. Seeing Fox throw out the same sweeping kick and dropping Varian to the ground. "Yup. That's pretty much how it went for me too."

Varian was only stunned for a moment. Then he smiled. He had just stepped into that one. Springing back to his feet. "That was a nice move. A bit dirty though." Varian was forced to raise his forearm to block the high round house Fox aimed at his head. The leg connecting with more power then he had suspected.

"Don't try talking to her!" Adian called out. "It only encourages her to be more aggressive!"

"Stop trying to coach me!" Varian shouted back at the man. Turning his attention back to where Fox was. Correction, had been. Realizing she had disappeared on him. Damn. Not good. Varian spun checking behind him. In doing so presenting Fox with a rogue's favorite target, his back. The shot to his kidney actually hurt. He spun reaching out to grab hold of her arm. She moved in closer and twirling on the ball of her feet launched him over her head and back to the ground.

"It's been over thirty seconds, your Majesty!" Adian shouted out. "Be proud, you just broke my record."

Varian pushed up on his hands. Now, there was an encouraging thought. Sure he was still in this match, but he had been tossed to the ground twice. He rolled to the side and saw Fox's heel land right where he had been laying. Okay, well one thing was for sure, she was being serious. Varian realized then, he had miscalculated. He believed that he could control the flow of this fight. Toy with Fox before finishing it with his superior strength. As he rose he watched Fox move out of his reach. She was fast. When you added it to the precision of her strikes, it just moved this into a dangerous zone.

Varian rose and rushed her. Capturing one of her hands. She moved to strike with the other. A turn of his wrist caught it. She did not pull back as he was expecting. She dropped her weight. Believing she was going to his legs. Varian pulled upward. It was another mistake. Fox used his force to launch the soles of her feet into his chin. Using his arms to counter her own weight. Varian was forced to drop his hold and stumble back. What the hell kind of move was that?

Fox flipped back and landed on her feet. She was doing well. No better then well. Of course, it was clear that the King was not even trying to attack her. She smiled proudly at her achievements. Looking over she saw Shaw's face. He was turning red. Why would he be angry? The last move she had done. The smile faded. That was not something to display, and there was so much more that might accidentally be revealed if she kept going.

Shaw flicked his wrist, and the hand signals were curt but clear. Take. A. Fall.

"I'm impressed, Fox. There really is more there then I suspected. And to be truthful, I suspected much out of you from the beginning." Varian watched her look over at Shaw. Could see something about the other man had grabbed her attention. She moved more hesitantly again. The graceful attacks restrained to half speed jerky motions.

This fight was done. Blast Shaw to the nether. Varian knew begrudgingly that there was only one way it would end. Fox had to lose. Nothing he said now could change it. He maybe King, but Shaw pulled her strings.

A few more motions and he grabbed her about the waist. The dark eyes closed waiting for the finishing blow. Unable to stop himself, Varian pulled her near and settled his mouth on hers.

Cheers and whistles erupted from the SI-7 students. All clearly taking this in good fun. Believing that this was merely a nod to Adian's previous stalemate breaker.

"So hot." Adian fanned himself. Elbowing Shaw he added, "Aren't you glad you brought me out. Even the King himself likes my style."

"What are you going on about?" Shaw looked up at the man.

Adian's mouth came open in disappointment then slammed shut. "He is using my move."

Varian pulled back slightly looking down at Fox.

"Your Majesty?" The eyes fluttering open. A slight tremble in her frame that Varian was starting to expect in moment's like this.

"Varian." He corrected. Waiting for her to relent. Wanting so desperately to hear her say it. Just once.

"We have been over this." Fox whispered, her voice low. Did he really have to start the argument in front of the SI-7?

"Call me by name, or I swear, you are going to regret it." There was a smile on his face, but the warning in his eyes left little room for doubt that he did have something planned.

"No. Your. Majesty."

"I was hoping you would say that." Varian reached down and tossed Fox over his shoulder. A hand resting on the barely covered posterior. "Shaw, I am going to have a discussion with my bodyguard about how lax she has been in her duty of late."

The students parted as Adian blinked over at Shaw.

Shaw glared back.

Adian instinctively defending himself. "I didn't teach him that." Watching as Varian passed with a protesting Fox in hand. Adian added, "You think I could get away with that sort of thing? Throwing a woman over my shoulder and dragging her back to my cave?'

"I thought you liked men." Shaw came around to look in stunned surprise at the other man.

"Light no!" Adian looked almost offended, "I am equal opportunity."

Shaw slapped a hand over his face, "Damn you Adian, Are you serious?"

"Do you blame me? Look at them!" Adian pointed at the King and Fox.

"I am going to forget you said that." Shaw turned and headed for his office. Certain that in a few minutes Fox would burst in screaming at him, or a summons from the King would arrive.

Varian ignored the guards as he made his way down the hall. When they came to the choice of the counsel room or the bedroom Varian paused.

Fox lifted her head and blew the hair out of her face, "Don't you dare! Do not even think about it."

The bedroom it was. Varian had no idea why, but this entire event was doing wonders for his mood. Fox was shouting at him. He was certain all of the people in the keep could hear her. Perhaps all of Lion's Landing, and he didn't care. Fists pounding on his leather clad shoulder and back, and he was absolutely loving it.

When he finally entered the room, Fox was tossed to the floor like a sack of potatoes. Turning to the guard he pointed and said in all seriousness, "I will see no one. I mean it. Short of another cataclysm, you will not knock on this door. You will not bang on this door. You will not open this door for anyone." Then for effect, he slammed it himself.

The other guard laughed under his helm, "You want to tap on the door and see if he wants tea."

"Your Majesty!" Fox came to her feet. Her shoulders were heaving in anger. The black hair was tossed about her head.

"Varian, woman! Varian!"

Fox ignored him. "Do you have any idea the amounts of crazy you have just put on display for the entirety of Lion's Landing."

"I don't care." Varian stalked toward her. He was enjoying her righteous lecture. The fact she sounded like the royal and he was the one who got to openly rebel. It was freeing.

"I care!" Fox jumped back to elude him. "This is going to get back to Stormwind. The Nobles will hear of it."

"And they concern me why?" Varian swept her up around the waist. Moving to sit down on the bed. Fox was dropped on to his lap.

Fox didn't even try to wiggle out of his grip. Those cursed arms had her in a hold just to strong to break. "I get it, your Majesty. I do. But you and I, its a terribly bad match, casual or otherwise."

"That's not what my gnomes told me." Varian loved the look of confusion on her face.

Fox sputtering, "Gnomes?" A hand going to his forehead, "Are you feeling well?"

"No, I have been terribly ill. Admiral Rogers had to send for the priests, and she also demanded I was compliant to their medical advice."

Fox's face filled with worry. "What did they say?"

"They said I need you."

**Author Note:** This part of this story is coming to an end. Tomorrow is it! I only ever intended for this story to be in Lion's Landing. So sad, right? How could there possibly be an upside? I mean, will Besty ever get to retire? What happens to Fox? More importantly, how will you get your Varian fix now? Admit it, your all addicted to the hair. Don't worry, it's fine. We all want hair that great.

FEAR NOT! The sequel is in the works already. If you listen very carefully, you will probably hear the clattering of little computer keys. Soooo, the new arch, it will be called: **Echo of the Lion's Roar, rating M.** It will not be Humor. Going with Drama/Romance. Until Tomorrow, Salute!


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"I need you." Varian had finally said it. He waited for Fox's reaction. Tiffin would have kissed him on the cheek, and snuggled closer. Katrana would have thrown herself all over him. So from experience that is what he was expecting.

Fox leaned away. Not trying to break his hold, she stared curiously. "You need me?" She was thoughtful for a moment. Then let loose peals of laughter.

Varian waited for it to abate. Just when he thought she would stop, it would start over again. Tears rolling from her eyes. The chest struggling for air as uncontrolled spasms hit her. The blue eyes narrowed. "I fail to see what is so humorous about my confession."

Fox shook her head wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, "Your Majesty, I have read over your file, and you don't need anyone. You do quite well on your own, and we only guard you because its a precaution and a ceremonial duty to relieve us from field work."

"I am not talking about combat and protection, Fox!" Varian growled, "I am concerned with physical, emotional, and mental base lines that a diligent gnome spent hours charting. Just for her little companion to blurt out, You need laid. While I stood in the corner of this very room in nothing but a robe!"

Fox laughed again, This time it was only Varian's arm holding her up. If not for the support she would have rolled to the floor. "You are messing with me, aren't you! Oh this is rich. Was it your plan to kill me with laughter, your Majesty. Because you are succeeding masterfully at it."

"It's Varian!" He stressed the name this time. What was he going to have to do for her to say it? Fox was not cooperating, so he pushed her down on the bed. Climbing over her to trail tender kisses over her neck. That stopped the laughter cold. In a motion, he was becoming very good at extracting form her, Fox arched toward him. Her hands going right for his hair. She let loose a sharp cry of instant arousal. Certain that he had quelled her laughter, Varian pulled his head up. Looking down at her in expectation, "You may say it now."

"Say what?" Fox's eyes never leaving his lips. She was wondering what he would do if she bit the lower one.

"My name. I am getting a bit tired of telling you to do so."

Fox looked into his eyes and let out a tired sigh, "My King, you are a very, very stubborn man."

Varian dropped his forehead to touch hers. "I do not believe you have the nerve to say that. Fox what am I going to do with you?"

"You could revoke my punishment, and let me leave Lion's Landing at will again?" Fox smiled as she snuggled down on the bed. The motion causing a slow roll of her hips that triggered a definite reaction in his own.

"You are an evil woman." Varian almost purred. By the Light, she could only keep this up so long before one of them broke. He was trying to wait her out. Knowing she wanted him, and that desire was only growing stronger.

"How am I to argue with that? Considering your history," Fox made a jab at his relationship with Katrana, "You would know exactly what evil looks like."

"You are nothing like her." Varian sat up. That subject was an ice bath. Realization that Fox was already privy to many of the more intimate details of his life. While he knew so little about hers.

Fox set her attention on him, "I should say not! Have no fear of me going all black and scaly on you. I admit the breathing of fire would come in pretty handy."

"Fox, I do not want to talk about Katrana." He shot her a cold look.

"You brought her up."

"I did not. I said you were evil, and you are! Distracting me like this." Varian felt his eyes go wide. Suddenly caught up in the knowledge of just what was happening here. "By the Light you did it on purpose."

"You want me to tell the truth?" Fox sat up and rolled off the bed.

"Don't bother you manipulative sneak! When did you learn to twist things like that. I could really use it in some of my public relations." Varian watched her move across the room. Strategically setting distance between them, and taking control of the situation.

"It's natural to me. I don't try at all."

"At least your truthful." Varian didn't catch himself before he said the statement.

She turned to face him. A slender eyebrow rising. Neither of them admitting the sheer wrongness of that statement. Truthfulness was only used by Rogues when lying held no better benefit.

"Fox, I do not want to push you into something you don't want. But it's fairly obvious you do want the same thing and are holding back."

Silence ruled as she crossed her arms over her chest and nodded.

"You say we are poorly matched." Again the only answer was a slight nod. "That may be true, but I will never understand unless you give me a chance. Accept my affection for you for what it is. Allow me to call you a friend , and let's see where this can go?"

Fox lifted her hand and ran it over her face. Shaking her head slowly, "Fine. I submit! You are my friend, your Majesty. Does that make you happy?"

"Varian."

"I gave in on one point. Can't you even try to be happy with that?"

"I'd be happier if you would come over to this bed."

"Your my friend, your Majesty. Benefits are earned later." She move cautiously around the room. Keeping as great a distance as she could. "I have to go back and see to my students. Adian probably has them all sprawled out in the grass looking at Dwarven blade catalogs."

"I didn't dismiss you!" Varian stood up. Not ready for her to leave him just yet. They had been at odds for over a week. This short repreval just didn't seem enough.

"Friendship doesn't observe protocol, your Majesty." She opened the door. Staring back at him she added, "I will see you tomorrow morning for fishing."

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

The next morning, Fox was beyond angry. She made her way through the silent keep in Lion's Landing. She had stormed through the main gate. Walked right up to the counsel chamber door without slowing. Typically, she would be questioning why there were no guards stationed. To be honest, she didn't even notice they were gone. She had one goal. It was to openly and brutally beat the ever loving hell out of her beloved new friend, the King of Stormwind.

She turned the knob and threw the door open. It slammed off the wall so hard it shook on it's frame. "Where is my gryphon!" She scanned the room. It was dark. The only light streaming through the windows. Fox felt her mouth drop open. Not only were the sconces not lit, almost everything was gone. The desk stood stark before empty book shelves.

The man that stood in the room was not King Wyrnn. But he looked up at her with authoritative eyes. "Fox."

"What is going on Shaw? Besty has been removed from the stables. The Flight master said it was by royal decree."

"Besty is with the King in Stormwind. They portaled out last night with Lady Proudmoore." Shaw set his hands on the desk, and leaned forward. "They will not be returning to Lion's Landing for the foreseeable future.

Fox snarled angrily, "He stole my Besty!"

"He appropriated her for royal service. Told me, she was the only gryphon highly trained enough to meet his needs." Shaw informed Fox in a matter of fact tone. "Not many things can stun me to silence, but that statement did ."

"So this is a perk of accepting his friendship? He takes your stuff?"

Shaw lifted a scroll and held it out to her. "We received reports from Vol'jin's forces last night. They are preparing to attack Orgrimmar. The King had to return to Stormwind and rally the armies, and prepare the fleet to sail."

"What is this?" Fox took the scroll and looked over the broken seal.

"It's a private message from the King to you." Shaw motioned toward it. "Excuse the seal. I didn't bother myself to re-affix it."

Fox let out a short laugh. Of course he would have read it. Opening it she felt her heart grow heavy.

Fox – I wish I had time to tell you myself, but the situation has grown most dire. I am needed back in Stormwind immediately. I have taken Besty with me as a precaution. Only the finest trained gryphon can aid me. I will leave you with my personal mount. He is young, and will surely gain much from your skill at instructing him. I have left orders with Shaw as to the rest. - My very best regards, King Varian.

"He can't fly Besty! She would never be able to lift him off the ground in all that plate." Fox tried not to smile at the thought. "So he found a loop hole that gets me on a new gryphon. I should have seen that coming."

"True."

"So when are we shipping out to meet up with the Fleet in Durotar?" Fox refolded her message.

"We aren't. He instructed me to make up some story as to why we need you to remain and watch over Lion's Landing." Shaw was in rare form to be so curt.

"You are kidding me! Shaw you know that I should be there. My skills are needed."

"If you had succumbed to the King last night, I would have actually considered his wishes." Shaw stepped around the desk. Moving his hands in a complex series of motion. It was a rare gesture, but one she knew well.

"What do you need of me?" Her entire body movement changed the moment Shaw signaled for a Stormwind Assassin.

"The King has expressly ordered me not to send you to Orgrimmar. He said, he needed his mind on the task at hand. However, he has requested the rest of my force, and trust me, you will be the only one whose absence will not be questioned. That means you are the only one I have in my service at this time."

Fox observed as he grew more somber. He was vastly concerned. Not much worried Mathias Shaw outright. She watched as he moved to the empty war table. All the figures had been removed and only a few maps remained. Shaw went through them silently. Rolling and unrolling until he stretched the image of Azeroth before them.

"Garrosh isn't the brightest Orc out there, and for Orc that's saying something. But he is strong, and that is why he leads the Horde. Unlike Thrall, who actually has a brain to draw wisdom from, Garrosh is highly reliant on his advisers to keep his Horde together." Shaw looked up at Fox, "That is how we are going to take him down."

"Isn't that what the Alliance siege is going to do?" Fox walked over and looked at the map.

"Outwardly, yes. But only as long as you manage to do what I ask. If you fail, it's more then likely no one from Vol'jin's rebellion to our Alliance forces will leave Orgrimmar alive."

Fox could not stop the look of horror that came over her face. Shaw would not tease about the complete destruction of their people. "Okay you have my attention."

A finger pointed to the map. "Here is one of the best goblin engineers in all of Azeroth. He is a master of explosives. In fact, he is so dangerous that they will not keep him on Kalimdor for his experimentation. You have to take him out. It won't be easy. Garrosh keeps him heavily guarded." Shaw turned his hand and set another finger down. "And here are troops that he has been training to reenforce the gates of Orgrimmar. I have been over the reports of their fighting styles. He gets these crazies at the door, and we ain't got a chance."

"How am I suppose to take them out alone?" Fox waited for Shaw's direction.

"Like I am suppose to have any clue? All I really know is everyone I have sent recently, have not returned, and I doubt they had much choice in the matter." Shaw dropped another finger down, "Not all of the Forsaken bows knee to Sylvanas. Sure they make a good show of it. Putress's men are all gone. I have no doubt of the thorough job the Dark Lady did on that. But she has others whose minds are so decayed they actually support Hellscream. Hear me when I say this Fox. I want to be completely clear. Look at me." Shaw's eyes locked on Fox's, "You will not fail to take out this target! I have no desire to encounter any more undead goo, slime, mist, acid, or toxins. Especially when I am in Orgrimmar. Got it? No nasty undead alchemist farts bent on taking me out. I can't stress this anymore then I am."

Fox knew he was being perfectly serious. So Shaw actually did have some kind of phobia., but after Bolvar Fordragon, didn't they all?

"Now the next one." Shaw moved his finger to another spot

"How many of these points are there? And why haven't we moved before this?" Fox reached out to slap a hand down on the map. She dropped low to look up at Shaw.

"There are two more, each just as bad as the rest." Shaw tapped the other spots. "We haven't moved because I was waiting for opportunity. Sorry to say now, it's just not going to happen. I know how much you rely on Besty to watch your back, Fox, but you are going in this alone. Unless you count the King's Gryphon. He is unmatched in speed and power. Something Besty couldn't offer."

"Super expensive bird." Fox grumbled. She had almost forgotten that she had lost Besty's aid. This was going to be hard without her gryphon's wisdom.

Shaw sighed, "Fox, take out at least three of these targets before you go down. Preferably the slime canons, or what ever they want to call it this time." Shaw drummed his fingers in agitation.

There is was said out right. No bravado. No supportive pep talk. Shaw really believed she was not coming back. The best she could hope for was to prove him wrong.

"Any last requests of me?" Shaw's expression was tormented. He did not like what he was doing. Knew that he would have to answer to King Wyrnn for it someday.

Fox remained silent. Dark eyes moving over the map.

"Do not worry about your parents. I will see to their care. Even if they do not realize where the aid comes from, they will have it. The King will hold Besty until she departs without question. So you really have no final worries."

"I have one thing for you to do." Fox took a deep sigh, " When you get back to Stormwind, tell his Majesty, that I accepted my duty to the Alliance without question. That I called him my friend, and used his given name."

"But you still haven't used it."

"Lie, Shaw. It's what you're good at."

End

Author Note: This is where I am leaving it, since Fox has moved on from her time in Lion's Landing. You can find the next part here on FF. Echo of the Lion's Roar - rated M.

Please leave me some feedback on what you thought. If you enjoyed my efforts, let me know! It keeps me motivated to write more.


End file.
